Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Retaliation Corporation
by Espeon804
Summary: A human wakes up in a body of a Pokémon with no recollection of her past. A Chespin defies his family's beliefs and choses his own path. A troubled king struggles to fight for what he has left. A dark force known as "The Sorcerer" brings corruption across The Ultra Continent. "Retaliation Teams" were formed to fight back. But, who determines the fate of the universe? All of them.
1. Chapter 1: Reawakening

**A/N: **_I had not written any Pokémon fic for a while, and the ones I already had tried are still stuck. I don't know what to do with them. I had been revolving around other things until now…_

_So, this isn't based off of any PMD game. Just to clarify. So, feel free to see more of it. This is its own story._

_I am hoping for a few reviews before I update again, not because I am desperate. I just want to know where I am going with this. If you are reading this off of Wattpad, feel free to make inline comments. I don't mind if you make a lot._

_I tend to do that when I read._

_**Note: This story was deleted and re-uploaded. The original version was moving too slow and bland, so this is an upgrade. The first four chapters are similar with movement, however._

_If you've read before, some paragraphs will be the same or some will differ._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**-Espeon804**

**DISCLAIMER:** **(Geez. I know. You hate this. I hate it, too.) I DO NOW OWN Pokémon! Nintendo, GameFreak, Creatures inc. and The Pokémon Company has it, alright? Chunsoft owns Mystery Dungeon. Yeah.**

**Good.**

* * *

**\- Prologue -**

A gentle and crisp breeze sends temporary relief from the humidity that layers over the summer night. A few clouds hang on the starry sky, and the moon is at its peak, marking it midnight.

The only thing keeping the night without silence is the hooting and cries of nocturnal Pokémon. Delicate and soothing music usually would sound at a night like this. But...

The place has an unusually strange and mystical feel to it… and an overwhelming feeling of discomfort.

Suddenly, the silence takes over. Not a peep is heard. The atmosphere has changed even more.

The grass is pressed into the ground as a shadow walks carefully through the field. They stop moving, looking around carefully.

"I knoooow you are here. Aren't you tired already, little one? Why not take a breather, as any good child should?" The voice is unfriendly, and full of malice. Any witnessing Pokémon do not dare to come out.

The figure tosses a small object above their head.

"I summon the power of The Blowback Orb!"

A strong force is blown, and a small figure is forced out of hiding. It moves back in an instant before flying away.

"There you are."

A swarm of Volbeat rush from the tall-growing grass in a hurry as the small shadow soars through. Within seconds, Hoothoot flee from the trees nearby. Heavy and hurried steps follow the same path.

The small figure zips through the dark forest. Its pattern is rushed and panicked. It narrowly missed a tree while making a sharp turn. The larger figure follows the same path just behind it.

Tiny pants only increase. The small figure keeps changing direction, but the larger one somehow stays on its tail. Making a turn around a large boulder, it shrieks as a blue bolt stokes the surface, illuminating the dark forest just for a second.

It zooms around several trees. More bolts are sent after it. The small figure pushes itself to move faster, as if it is near where it needs to be.

"Don't think you can get away so easily! I have you now!" The larger figure shouts. They stop running the second the small figure freezes. There's hardly enough light to see what exactly is going on. Pokémon watching in hiding try to make it out. But from the sound of things… it's not a pretty scenario.

The smaller figure floats back a bit.

"This is the longest you've made me run." The dark voice growls. "Your first mistake was siding with the humans. Your second was making this _very_ difficult for me." The large figure steps closer. "I have you at long last! You are MINE!" They raise a tall object high in the air that zaps with power. They aim and fire.

But just before it could hit, a stronger blue light engulfs the smaller figure, condensing before bursting out as a shockwave. The larger figure is blown back, hitting the ground harshly. The powerful burst spreads out several more feet as a powerful gust until it settles.

It takes some time until realization strikes. The pursuer stands, greeted by the sight of a smoking crater, and the creature out of sight.

"It got away…!" The object is thrown angrily to the ground. "I was so close that time! I could almost touch it! And it mocks me…!"

A long sigh escapes their lips.

"No matter. It used it nearly all its power just to pull off that trick. That means wherever it went, it has to stay there for a while to regain its strength."

The object is picked up again.

"As they always say… rest now while you can. I have you in my sights. And soon enough, I'll have you in… wha…?"

Sounds erupt, full of panic. Several Pokémon, night and day, are startled, fleeing from the same direction. The large figure is forced to duck as large cloud splits apart. Part of the sky seems to start to distort, until it tears open as a rift to the unknown. It glows brilliantly until it stretches forward. The figure steps back several times.

"What sorcery is this…? It can't be the work from the gods…"

Static pours out from the growing funnel, and the figure has enough. They turn around quickly, fleeing in terror as lightning spills out the hole.

Within it… the tiny voice… it can be heard, whimpering.

The sky only distorts even more…

The lightning fills and lights the sky without a sound of thunder. Underneath a tree, a lone Pokémon is the only one who didn't flee. Illuminated under the abnormal storm, a Chespin hides under the roots, staring at the sky with great awe.

"They… _do _exist…"

**\- Chapter 1: Reawakening -**

The storm had passed by sunrise. Oddly enough, there are no traces of what a windstorm would typically leave. No fallen trees or branches. No tossed objects. Even the morning birds are singing again. It could pass off as a dream.

The humidity had died down somewhat. The air is at a comfort level, but it is sure to rise by noon.

A white-bodied rodent scurried across the branches - a Pachirisu - probably for a morning routine. It climbs higher, freezing at the sound of a tired voice. Peering over, somewhere is there. Taking another step, and the rodent bolts away suddenly.

A voice… something…

_"Please… please…_

_You need to wake up…_

_Wake up!"_

Eyes fly open with a gasp.

The coughing lasts for a few seconds until they are left to catch their breath. There is only a scratch in the throat, and maybe a massive headache. What a way to wake up.

If eyes would open.

"Ow…"

As soon as she opens her eyes, she is greeted with the relaxing sounds of chirping birds and rustling leaves from the gentle breeze. Sitting up, her head was still spinning. Her hands brush across the bark surface that is a tree.

A tree?

Now paying attention to her surroundings, it dawns on her that she is sitting on a tree, several feet from the ground. She hugs the tree as she feels her heart pounding. Falling down cannot happen! The first question that runs through her mind is… how did she even get here?!

Not a single answer tries to come to mind. Blank. She feels empty, without a single idea on how this even occurred. Perhaps this was done due to sleepwalking? Logically, that is impossible. Never were there any cases of anyone climbing a tree half asleep. They would simply slip and fall in the process if they made it that far, anyway.

What really is worrying is how she doesn't have the foggiest idea on how she even woke up _here_. What is _here_ exactly? It is all too foreign. Not one thing around looks familiar at all, and it scares her. Nothing is making much sense.

It's like waking up to a whole other house. No. That is exactly what this is like.

_(What… what is really going on? This is… a dream?)_ Only thoughts run through her mind madly at this point. Standing carefully, her legs feel wobbly and stiff. Using the trunk for support, she leaned her head over to get a look at what is below. Now, the dizziness seems to return, much worse.

30 feet. That is how high she is.

Stepping back, she once again clings on the bark for her life. Something else seems a bit off. The sound of scratching is right next to her. Turning to her left, it is realized that claws are gripping on the surface.

Wait. _Claws_?!

They react on their own as she brings them close to her face.

Paws. _Paws! _She has paws! Out of all the wonders there are in the world, this is extraordinary, but terrifying! It is not the only bizarre thing she sees. Looking at the rest of her body, she sees that her feet are not what is normal. Long paws. Cream-colored like her paws were with brown tips. Fur covers her body. Looking down behind her, she has a tail!

After looking around, she finds what is her shadow… some feline creature of some sort. Despite her confusion and blank mind, she somehow registers what she had become.

_(I don't understand! I… I turned into a Meowth! Not just a Pokémon… a _**Meowth** _out of all things! Why not a _Charmander_?!)_

A dream. That's it. This is all a dream. It explains why she can't recall anything that occured before she "woke up" to this madness. Pinching herself, she waits.

Nothing changes, and the slight tingly pain is too real.

This is really happening.

This _can't_ be happening. Not now. Being lost and confused is enough, but to wake up like this is just too much. She doesn't even know where she is, or even _who _she is.

She doesn't remember anything.

No… not even a foggy idea. Her name! She has to remember her…

She doesn't even know her own name!

Did she die? Is this what happens when someone crosses over? Maybe this is her spirit Pokémon, and she's about to be struck with Arceus' Judgement…

_(What's happening right now? Am I dead?!)_

No. This is all too real.

Maybe staying here is a better option. Maybe it is not. Maybe she should climb down. That is if she can…

The leaves shift and brush across each other, making the Meowth freeze. Silence lingers for several seconds as the feline tries to remain quiet.

_Ee-eree-errre!_

Screeching pierced through her eardrums, and she is forced to cover them in reflex. At the next second, she feels something heavy slam on the right side of her body. She cries out as she loses her footing on the branch. Slipping, she falls, but she slams her paws on the branch. Claws stab through the bark, and the weight of her body makes it painful. She can't stay like this.

Something swoops over her head, and it rams against her right side. She slips again. Pulling her body weight to get back on is near impossible.

The third time, and she slips off. The air rushes through her fur as the ground comes closer. She can only scream, and it is muffled as she hits and crashes through a bush instead. Already, bruises are beginning to surface, but it's not from the fall, which makes this only stranger. Maybe if she stays here, the attacker can't get to her. Hiding inside seems like a good idea.

Too soon to accept that. Something sharp snags her leg, and she shouts in alarm as she jumps out, not wasting time to even see what bit her. The angry cries of her attacker is above, and now it can see her again. Looking up, she sees the culprit who had knocked her down. A plump grey bird circles the sky before coming in for a dive.

A Starly.

The Meowth decides to run. It feels awkward, but there is no time to fix it. She ducks her head, and the bird whizzes past and shoots back into the skies.

If only it would retreat. But it won't.

She runs clumsily across the field before staggering and falling flat on her face. Her legs are shorter than what she is used to. Her arms are long, throwing her off. Not knowing what to do makes matters even worse.

Just from where she fled, out the bushes leaps an angry purple rat who hisses at her for disturbing whatever business it was doing before.

That answers another question.

It appears aggressive. However, seeing a shadow sweep across from above, the Rattata decides to sit another day, retreating back inside. One less problem to worry about, unless the Starly is a potential threat.

Meowth makes a run for it again, trying to avoid the diving attacks at all cause. A stabbing sensation attacks her left side and threw her to the ground. It definitely hurts, but it wasn't enough to stab. Pecking is not a trait among Starly unless it is simply trying to defend its territory. The Meowth stands up with some struggle, and she looks at the bird circling the sky again. This is becoming too annoying.

"Hey!" Screaming at the bird, she takes a step. "I am not here to cause trouble! I'm just lost! Can you at least help me out?"

The Pokémon ignores her completely by attacking again. After landing a couple more hits, the victim had enough and makes another run for it.

Ahead, she sees a cluster of trees that form a forest. In her brain, it tells her that it is the perfect cover from the attacker, but at the same time, she already doesn't know where she is going. How can she know if it is safe?

She definitely can't take anymore attacks from the Starly.

Quickly, she rushes past the trees. The angry screeching of the starling Pokémon seems to fade out as she goes in deeper. Finding a clearing, she stops to catch her breath. After a while, she glances behind her.

**\- Pine Forest -**

No one is there.

In fact, there is suddenly an uneasy pressure in the air… which is slightly harder to breathe...

Now, taking a better look at her surroundings, the forest seems awfully thick. The trees around her are like walls. It seems that squeezing her way between them is impossible. The only easy way through it to take the path that is clear from any trees. Taking it without much thought, she continues to wonder on what really happened.

Not only did she wake up in a place she had never been before, she got attacked for no apparent reason. Trying to reason with the attacker seemed impossible… like they can't seem to hear.

As her thoughts continue to run laps in her mind, her feet crunch through the fallen leaves on the ground. The path turns into a wide room. It is strange to see, like she walked into some forest chamber, but another path ahead leads to another narrow hall. Staying in the room seems like a great idea. It is far better than being chased by a Starly.

Luck seems to run low. A bird drops from above. It looks just like the one that was chasing her before, only a little skinnier. Seconds pass, and another flies from the tree to the ground next to who may be a buddy. Realization strikes. The species lives here. This has to be their environment.

So, she basically walked into a death trap.

She turns back, now having second thoughts.

Wait. Where is the way she just came in?! Did it just vanish? That's impossible! But, why can't she see it anywhere?!

The pair lets out an unsettling cry, and the Meowth (once again) begins to run to save her skin. She dashes under a fallen log and nearly trips over another. The pair is still close behind, and it seems they are catching up quicker than she hoped. They are just too fast, or maybe she is just too slow. Their angry cries are behind her. If only…

… what?

It is so bizarre, but it may just save her! A staircase! How is there such a thing in the middle of a forest? There is no time to question it, so she rushes in and her way up. Strangely enough, the pair of birds don't follow. They land at the base of the steps and squawk at her angrily as she makes her escape.

Upon arriving at the "next" floor, her relief turns into despair. It's like she only teleported to another place in the forest. Nothing seems to be any different except, the layout of the place. Maybe it's just a massive maze to toy with her. She can always go back down…

… or not.

The staircase is gone… as if it was never there in the first place. Was she hallucinating? Strangely, where she stands has a noticeably different layout.

Something seems to have fallen, actually. Taking a closer look, it appears to be a giant blueberry. Picking it up, it has a smell that is enough to make her want to eat it, but she holds on to it. Hunger isn't an issue now. Her knowledge doesn't go far enough to identify what she has. It could be poisonous.

After what feels like half an hour had passed, her feet are aching from the constant running she had to do. She's tired of it. Every time it seems that she can catch a break, something jumps out to hurt her. She finds a staircase, and it's another maze. A few Starly had attacked here and there, but she identified two other Pokémon that were willing to protect themselves.

A male and female Nidoran. They didn't stare too long. They lunged and sprinted to attack.

They weren't as aggressive as the birds were. The female Nidoran seemed to rather stay back from fighting. Even so, it doesn't help much. The Meowth is exhausted. She already climbed up two more staircases, yet there seems to be no way out.

It is terribly annoying.

And now, another Ratatta decides to join in the chase. However… there is an obvious trait that makes the confused Meowth, well, even more confused.

Since when are Rattata black? And this one took a liking to standing on its hind legs.

Maybe she's going insane.

It does hiss at her, and she wastes no time hurrying out of its sight. Rushing down a narrow path, she finally sees another odd room, holding yet another magic staircase.

Climbing it, a white light shines bright enough to force her to close her eyes. It dims down, and she opens them, seeing that she is in a large clearing. Looking at the ground, the evidence that she had climbed out is gone. The air seems to have eased up. Her surroundings look less of an illusion.

**\- Pine Forest Clearing -**

She must had escaped the maze-like forest that had seemed endless until now. Here, it appears to be a normal forest. The trees are spread out nicely, and the sounds of chirping is pleasant.

Still, this doesn't help much at all.

Still, she has no idea where she is, or even _who_.

Trying to recall whatever happened before she woke up in that tree is impossible. It leaves her feeling afraid of anything. She just ran through the woods, yet there is no freedom from the trap she woke up to. There must be a reason behind this.

_Snap. _

Her thoughts are interrupted, and she catches her breath. Her chest is pounding, blasting the sound in her eardrums. Silence seems to take over, and her ears move on their own, listening for any other sound.

Movement on her left side makes her turn to look quicker than she can register. A blur of gray slams into her body and sends her falling to her back.

She thought she escaped it.

_Raa-aa-aah!_

Wait… that cry is… different.

Bird screeching. It sounds somewhat deeper than what she heard from the Starly. The reason why makes perfect sense.

Landing feet away from her, is a starling Pokémon known as a Staravia, the _evolved_ form.

She can't run from _that_! The Starly had been close enough to snatch her tail back in the thick forest. If they can do that, then their older counterpart definitely would snatch her from the ground! All she can do is just stare, but looking at the bird makes her shake. She is too scared to do anything. The Staravia is just that _intimidating._

It turns its head to the left, but it's obvious it is looking at her with one of its eyes now directly facing her. It is silently judging her.

And the judgment ends quickly.

Shaking its head around, it takes a step forward before deciding to attack. Its wings stretch out as it jumps from the ground into a short flight. A stretch of light seems to follow it as it soars and slams onto the feline's body. It dives back down and lands nearby.

So much pain. Everything is spinning. She can barely move. Doing as much as trying to get on her hands and knees seems like an impossible task. Her vision is blurred, but she makes out a blue object that had landed nearby.

It is the berry she found before. Taking it, something screams in her mind for her to eat it. So, she does. To make things even more confusing, the pain she was feeling completely melts away. It's like she was never attacked.

The Staravia tilts its head, confused on how its target is back on its feet. It stretches out its wings again and fans them in the air with another screech before jumping and soaring at the feline.

She ducks, and the bird flies back to the skies and dives back down. She tries to run, but she is brought down to the ground as her backside is attacked. The third time the bird dives, she isn't able to move. Fear crosses her again as it gets closer. She shuts her eyes.

The bird screeches in pain.

Eyes snapped open, and the first thing seen are falling feathers. The starling had been scratched across the face, and it definitely seems to hurt. Unfortunately, it doesn't stall it long enough. Once it is shaken off, it appears that not much effect took place. It simply made the bird angrier.

_Raa-aa-aah!_

Again! It cries out again, only in distress. Seconds later, and a familiar sound chirps in the air.

Starly.

A new pair fly from the trees and towards the Meowth. They miss, due to the fleeing cat that avoided the diving, but they circle and attack again.

The situation is bleak. The Meowth can't seem to run anywhere. Though she entered this place, she can't find a way out, and there seems to be no place else to go.

_WHAM!_ She falls on her back as the Starly duo landed an attack at once again. There is no hope, here. She might as well lie here and let fate decide what will happen. Dying here without knowing anything is probably the most unpleasant idea.

The Staravia walks forward. It's head bobs with each step as it observes the weakened scratch cat Pokémon. With a wing flutter, it jumps forward.

A powerful sphere of water rams onto its chest and knocks it back. It squawks and flails its wings as it fights to get back on its feet. The Starly are alarmed, and they look towards the direction the water came from. Blue light highlights their bodies, and they float in the air without doing as much as move their wings. Their unpleasant cries tell how much pain they are in.

Footsteps makes the Meowth turn around to see who the newcomer is. The crown on its head is abnormal than what is considered normal. The horns are much larger, carved almost like, and thick as antlers. It's tall enough to reach just above the top of the shell. What's more interesting is the fact that a large, red and white cape seems to be part of the frill collar any Slowking has around their neck. Other traits are recognizable, such as a glowing red stone at work. The eyes glow the same way, belonging to a pink-bodied Pokémon.

A Slowking.

The Slowking throws its hands forward, and the Starly are thrown against a tree and fall like stones. It cups its hands, forming another sphere of water before throwing it at the Staravia who is struck and brought down.

It knocked all 3 out, just like that.

The Meowth tries to move away from the newcomer, not taking any chances with any Pokémon she comes across. There is no way she can stand against _that_! She'll be a goner!

However, it watches, showing no signs of aggression. It simply reaches in what she didn't notice before.

A bag.

It pulls out the same kind blueberry-like fruit she saw before, and it places it down at her feet before turning around and walking off.

It's a bit awkward. She is hesitant, but she knows she needs it. Picking it up, she sniffs it to assure it is no trick. The Slowking is pretty far now. If it saved her, does that mean it is good? Or perhaps all the racket displeased it.

But where can she go? She doesn't even know what the area is. And with no recollection of anything in her life that happened prior to today, she's completely vulnerable. Should she even trust him? She doesn't bother to think it through, as words leave her mouth.

"Hey! Wait! Why did you…?"

It turns and nods. "Leave here as soon as you can. It will eventually force you out if you don't turn back." It's voice is deep but smooth, identifying it as a male

Okay. That is freaky.

It _talked! _A talking Pokémon! How rare is that?! Hearing him speak is one thing, but she could have sworn his words did not match his mouth. She heard his cry… but his words layered over it.

Maybe now that she is a Pokémon, it is only natural she can understand them now. But… why didn't she hear the other Pokémon talk?

She looks for him for a question, but just as quick as he appeared, he is gone.

He told her that heading back must be done, but the idea of going back in the horrid place isn't something she would want to do. But the Slowking seemed so wise. Then again, Slowking are intelligent thanks to the shell on their head. Perhaps it learned to talk.

A normal Pokémon like a Meowth talking? Now that may just be impossible.

Taking the advice, she heads back in the terrible maze, but instead of seeing the confusing layout, she is back to where she fled from. The very place she arrived in. It doesn't make any sense. Nothing has been since she woke up, anyway. Everything about this place is strange but, complaining won't help. She munches on the offered berry to ease away the inflicted pain. Seeing that she is alone again disappoints her. The Slowking is gone, or maybe she was hit on her head so hard that she was hallucinating.

Either way, she was saved… somehow.

But.. what can she do now? Wandering around doesn't seem like a great idea. She should had chased after the Pokémon, but he probably wouldn't have any answer to her mysterious case.

The bright side is, the one Starly that started the mess is gone. She's safe for now, but she's still vulnerable. She should have said something to that Slowking. Where can she go? Taking slow steps, all she sees around her is grass, a few bushes and trees, and…

Huh. Now that she is taking a good look, the field seems lively and a pretty sight. The weather must be good today.

There's a stoney road in a pretty far distance. Maybe she should follow that. But, what if it leads her to some other strange place. She can't possibly survive another one.

Leaves rustle again, and she nearly groans. Not again. This can't be happening again. All she wants is a break. What could the Starly want from her so bad? She has nothing!

The bush is next to her, so she jumps back. Is that the same bush she fell in before? No… this one is against a tall tree… which could be the tree she fell from. The bush is just above the roots, and it shakes eagerly, until something flies out and lands in front of her. She sprung back immediately. However, it shows no signs of aggression. If anything, it's curious.

_A Chespin? _A rare Pokémon in these parts is a surprising sight. It does appear to be in the right environment. Excitement is in its eyes, and it jumps forward again.

"I _knew _it! You just came from Pine Forest! Didn't you?!"

The creature stares right at her. Did… did it just talk?

She has to ask. "Are you… talking to me?"

The looks at her funny before answering. "Who else would be talking to you? Are you feeling okay? Maybe you're dizzy! Yeah, that's it!" The voice reveals is as a male. No surprise there. Finding females among the species is incredibly rare.

But forget the fact that he is a rare Pokémon.

"You're _talking_!" She grabs her head, trying to grasp the idea of it. "First it was a Slowking, and now it's a Chespin is talking to me! I must be out of my mind! How hard did that Staravia hit me?!"

"Um…" The Chespin seems a little nervous and confused by the reaction he got. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I shouldn't talk?"

"Right! Chespin can't talk! In fact, no Pokémon can, I mean… they have their own language, but what I am saying is… I should not be able to understand you!"

"Of course you can…" The Chespin takes a step back. "You're a Pokémon, too…"

"A what… oh." She is reminded of what she woke up to. She tries to move her hands from her head, but her fur is tugged. "Ow…"

Her claws came out and got a hold of it.

Carefully, she tries to free them, but after failing several times, she pulls them hard and bites back a scream from the pain as they are freed. With a groan, she tries to force them away. "How do you use these things?! I can't be like this! I need to go back… but…"

"But… what?" The Chespin is even more confused. He steps back again, probably thinking the Meowth is crazy.

"I don't know how. I don't even know who I am." She sighs.

"You're… A Meowth?"

"I know what Pokémon I am, but I never was a Pokémon!" The frustrated Meowth surprises the Chespin. "I am a _human_! I'm sure I was! No, I _know_ I was!"

Oh, great. Too late to take those words back. She shuts her mouth tightly anyway.

"Are you pulling off some kind of trick?" The Chespin is a little concerned for the Meowth's mental state at this point.

"I am not crazy. That is what you're thinking." The scratch cat Pokémon paces around. "I woke up that big tree, and I don't even know how I got here. I don't even remember who I am. I don't remember anything…"

"Sounds like amnesia." The Chespin says. He can't leave a confused Pokémon out to fend for herself and wander around. Seeing how confused and frustrated the Meowth is, it tells him that she is telling the truth. "Well… my name is Pineno. At least that is what I am called since there are other Chespin out there. Do you at least… remember your name?"

"My name?" She repeats the word, remembering that alone is a problem. "Um…"

She must be called something. She knows she has a name!

"My name… my name is…" Almost close to giving up, she looks around, hoping to have a simple memory triggered by something.

This is bad.

"I don't even know who I am."

Pineno stares for a few seconds before smiling. "Okay then! Can I call you _Krista_, then?"

What?

"Until you can remember you real name, then I'll call you Krista! After all, lots of Meowth gave names similar to minerals and all. But you look funny for a Meowth!"

That's a bit…

"So Krista! Yeah! That's your new name now, okay?"

The Meowth frowns. "But I never-"

"Nice to meet you!"

The Meowth just stares. _(He didn't even give me a chance to approve of it or not. What's with this Chespin? He's so energetic, but friendly. Oh well, it's not like I can just remember my name anyway. Also, it looks like he won't change his mind.)_

Might as well stick to it.

She decides to be proper. "It's… uh, nice to meet you too." She offers him her hand, but it just hangs in the air.

Seeing the extended paw the Meowth offers, Pineno is confused. "What are you doing?"

"A handshake."

"A what?"

So, Pokémon aren't familiar with a greeting like that. It makes sense on why. Some Pokémon don't even have hands anyway…

Pineno smiles slightly. "Okay. I believe you."

"Huh?" The Meowth accepting the name of Krista is now confused with the sudden statement.

"I believe you… that you were a human. You say some funny things. I never heard of a handshake, so it must be a human thing. Also, I never saw a Meowth walk on two legs before. Sure, they can _stand_ that way for a while, but walking takes that to a whole new level."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. My arms do feel longer than my legs…" Krista takes better note of that each time she looks.

"That's because they are built for quads." Pineno seems to grow more friendly towards the former human. "I never imagined that I would ever meet a human. You seem like a good person, actually. Hearing you say how you were one sorta scared me for a minute."

"Oh." That doesn't make her feel any better about this situation.

"Sorry. It's just… the idea of a human being around here is scary. It's not like we don't like them or anything. It's just that the last few stories I heard about them involves them doing bad things, but we know not all humans are bad. The good ones tend to never find this place." Pineno rubs the back of his head. "Maybe we should keep your identity between us, just to be safe."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. We should. If anyone else finds out, they might take you away forever."

"What?!"

Pineno chuckles. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I have a habit of running my mouth. Haha…"

_(It seems about right…)_ She understands now.

"So… let's try this again." Pineno offers his paw. "Nice to meet you. My name is Pineno."

Krista stares at the paw before taking it and shaking it.

Pineno pulls his paw free and rubs it. Concern crosses his face, like a problem just surfaced. "You should really do something about those claws. Walking around with them out makes you appear far worse than you may already do."

She is already fighting to retract them when she heard his words. "What?"

"You really like using that word, don't you?" Pineno chuckles. "That's okay. I guess I should find you a place to stay, huh? You can't be out here alone, since others judge a lot. I can't blame them, since Meowth we ran across are known to be thriving criminals."

"What?!"

"Oops." Pineno chuckles. "There I go again. Sorry. But look! I have an idea! You're lost and have nowhere to go, right? I know the perfect place you can go, and… I can go with you! This is a perfect chance for me! We can go now! And I can get stronger with your help!"

Hold on.

She nearly falls as her arm is snatched. She is forced to quickly walk with him.

"See that stone path over there?" Pineno points at what the Meowth spotted earlier. "If we take that path towards the river down there, we can find a good place to stay! They are taking in all sorts of kids without a home down there. It's a perfect place for you! Since the waterfall is a landmark, then that would mean I would be going the right way! My dad did tell me about it!"

He's a pretty excited kid. He just keeps rambling about what sounds like a shelter. She can't exactly say no… since he keeps talking over her.

"Oh, and by the way, did you see the strange sightings in the sky last night?"

She doesn't recall. All she knows is that she woke up.

"I guess you only know what happened from today on, huh? Well, anyway, last night, I saw it! There was a lot of commotion but… when I looked outside, something, or someone unleashed some strong power that affected the sky. It looked like it was all split up! I just knew they were real! And everyone thinks I'm crazy when I talk about it! But I know I'm right! The proof was last night!"

"Um…" Krista isn't sure what to think of it.

"And since it _is_ real, now I _have _to go there! To The Retaliation Corps!"

_(The Retaliation… what?) _Krista looks at him, confused.

"It's not just a place for lost kids to go, but powerful Pokémon are said to be in there! If I can be around them, maybe they'll train me, and I can be just as strong as my dad, and then he'll be proud! And then I will say; I told you so! Then again, that's kinda rude, isn't it?"

"I guess so?" Krista says. At least he has a motive. He wants to be as strong as his father.

What about her family? Does she even have one?

They finally reach the road, and he pauses.

"Uh… then again… I don't exactly know _where _it is."

"What?" Krista looks at him.

He laughs small. "I mean, most Pokémon know of it. The organization is split to cover each region. Since we are in The Central, it should be close but… they keep it hidden so that corrupted Pokémon can't locate it. That means the only way to find it is if a Retaliator lets you inside. Haha… I just remembered…"

_(He didn't think this through. But aside that… what did he mean by corrupted Pokémon? And, what is a Retaliator?)_

"After we go inside… we just need to talk to the regional head." Pineno says. "In case you are wondering, this whole continent is split into five regions. Four of them are ruled by a regional head known as the Headmaster or Headmistress. If I can find The Central Headmaster, then we might be able to get in! The Head is said to be super, _super _strong! Many are afraid of the one for this region. I hope I can gather all the guts to talk to him."

"The Headmaster sounds like a pretty scary guy."

"The _Central _Headmaster." Pineno corrects her. "I'm sure I can do it! Though, so many monsters are afraid of him. I heard he really strict with his students and staff."

_(Wait. That place is a school?) _Krista isn't entirely sure. It's confusing.

"You know, that place you came from was cursed a long time ago. And the Pokémon that lived inside… they are far more aggressive than ones that live out here." Pineno says. "They are hard to understand, too. Some say it is because the curse got into their heads. But corrupted Pokémon are much worse. If one sees us out here… we'll be in deep trouble. So, for that reason, we have to find the corporation somehow! It's the only place The Sorcerer's goons can't get us in!"

Krista is even more lost. He keeps rambling on and stacking things she had never even heard of before.

"We can't let them have you especially. Look. I know you are confused, but you have to trust me. Please? Can you come with me to the place?"

Now she looks at him dumbfounded. _(Wasn't he just dragging me against my will earlier? And now he wants to ask my permission to tag along? What's with this kid?!)_

"You have to come anyway?! I mean, where can you go? The corporation is the safest place for us! They can teach us how to get stronger, and maybe about the mystery dungeons!" After a while, he frowns. "I get it. You're lost and don't know who to trust. I mean, I wouldn't trust a stranger out of the blue… but I promise that I'm not tricking you! My promise is as sturdy as Dialga's diamond! For sure!"

Krista knows he is waiting for her response. He _does _seem willing to help her. He doesn't _seem _bad. But, can she really trust him? What if she turns him down and some truly bad Pokémon tricked her?

Just for now, perhaps. She gives him a small nod.

"Awesome! I always wanted to have a friend! Now I have my very own!" Pineno grabs her arm again and drags her carelessly towards the sparkling river that is in a great distance ahead. "Come on, friend! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Looks like she made him happy.

Perhaps being with him will solve her mystery. At least, she hopes.

Because walking on rocks without something on her feet isn't feeling very comfortable.

This is going to be quite the learning experience. Since she is a Pokémon now, she might as well learn the life as one.

_(Maybe being with him might help solve this case. At least, I hope so.)_

Espeon804 presents…

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Retaliation Corporation

* * *

**A/N:** **Finally finished! Whew!**

**I decided to try to go down my own path with the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story with a unique tale.**

**An update may happen soon. Feel free to look at my other works,in the meantime.**

* * *

**Boss Time:**

_**This will only pop up when a chapter has a "boss".**_

Remember that bosses ALWAYS have a ton more HP than they would of that were just an ordinary Pokémon.

Note: Boss fights here are not like the typical ones in the previous games. A knockout is not always required. Other tactics may be used. I will call them "Battle Types". Listed Battle Types are:

*Force = A required knockout.

*Semi-Force = Certain damage needed to trigger event.

*Wits = Using items in a certain way to meet conditions.

*Support = Supporting allies when unable to fight head on.

Note2: Some boss fights will have the OG rules or the new rules. Meaning some bosses don't allow certain items to be used in battle. I'll call them Battle Restrictions.

Boss #1: Staravia and 2 Starly.

Dungeon: Pine Forest

\- Floors: 4 (5F is the end)

Boss Location: Pine Forest Clearing.

*Remember those annoying-behind Starly in Mt. Bristle? Uh-huh. Quick Attacks... grrr.

Imagine facing those hard-hitters and a freakin' Staravia. Thankfully, they don't have a lot of HP. The DOWNSIDE is the boss had more HP than usual.

Starly (2)

HP: 15

Lv. 3

\- Tackle

\- Growl

Staravia (BOSS)

HP: 50

Lv. 6

\- Tackle.

\- Quick Attack

\- Growl

*Yes, I know Starly doesn't evolve into Staravia until lv. 14, but if I can find a wild lv. 7 Pidgeotto (Pidgey evolves to Pidgeotto in lv. 18, mind you.) in SoulSilver, screw Pokémon logic. XD

RESTRICTIONS:

-None

BATTLE TYPE:

-Semi-Force

HOW TO DEFEAT BOSS:

-Deal enough damage to boss to trigger cutscene.

**And that is all for today!**

**-Espeon804**

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**\- Chapter 2: Realization -**

They've been walking for quite a while now. The river is still a decent distance away. As she is growing tired, and her feet are feeling sore… Pineno seems to have endless energy. She can't keep up with it.

"By the way… how did you manage to get through that forest?" Pineno's question makes the Meowth uneasy. "The Starly there are so aggressive. It could have been worse. You could have ran into a Staravia- uh…"

Krista is staring at him with a frown.

"You defeated the Staravia boss?!" He exclaims suddenly, which nearly made her jump.

"N-no. Not at all, I was saved by a Slowking."

"A Slowking?" Pineno echoes the species name with a bit of curiosity. "They don't live around here. Are you sure you saw one?"

"Yeah." Krista confirms. "He had a funny cape. His horns looked intimidating, but he was so nice " He seemed nice, but she finds herself unsure if she should trust anyone. Ironically, being with Pineno seems like an okay idea for now.

"I never saw one before. I've seen many Slow_poke_ and Slow_bro_. But a Slowking? Aren't they said to be intelligent?"

Krista sighs. She's it exactly in the mood to talk. The fogginess in her head hasn't lifted. She begins to hope it is all a dream, since it feels just like one. Waking up in the middle of nowhere… with no recollection of anything other than she was a human… it should be terrifying. But there is only confusion and frustration.

"The river isn't so far now." Pineno breaks the silence. He points ahead. "That waterfall way over there… it is a landmark of The Ultra Continent's Espilce Region. We also call it "The Central". Anyone who lost their way from any of the regions would realize this. All the rivers come together here."

Krista's eyes are fixed on the ground. She heard him, but she's not exactly interested. Looking at her paws, the claws still stick out.

"Come on!" Pineno blurts out as he turns to face her. "You can't go around sulking for the rest of your life! I'm going to help you! There must be a clue on what happened!"

"I've seen none so far. You can't expect me to just get over it immediately." Krista glares at him. "I appreciate your help, but I just… need some time to accept what happened to me. I woke up in a body that's not even my own. Just think about that."

"Well… I think it's kinda cool." Pineno smiles. "I heard that humans can't battle alone very well, so you being a Meowth helps a bunch! Right?" He watches her walk past. "Uh… right?"

"Sure." She grumbles. He's not getting the point.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're not in a good mood. But what good will it to you? Just let me teach you how to be a monster, and it should help you a ton! But I can't do that if you keep being so grumpy and moody."

"A monster?"

"You know. Pocket Monster. Pokémon for short?"

Oh.

"Well, the humans dubbed the word "pocket" in there. At least that's what we were told. They would carry them around, pocket-sized. I heard so many folk tales about it, and I always wonder how you can shrink something as big as a Wailord that small…" Pineno says. "Hey! Since you're a human, do you know why? Do you do that? Did you ever shrink something like an Onix oe a Gyrados super small? I heard they suck then in these little capsules from all the stories I was told!"

Krista blinks.

"Nevermind. You don't have to tell me now. But I have so many questions about humans! Maybe this was fate! I've always _wanted_ to make friends with a human! My family thought I was crazy but… I just know! Maybe you can stop The Sorcerer and their forces! It is believed that a human can do it!"

The new subject confuses her. "Wait. Who's The Sorcerer?"

"What?" Pineno's smile is stripped clean. "You don't know who they are? Well, you did say you lost your memory, but don't go around saying you don't know. Just for your sake."

A flutter startled them both. A Pidgey zips past, heading towards a familiar Slowking who is in their far left. It lands on one of his horns, and he offers it some sort of berry.

"It's not everyday a monster is unfamiliar with who they are. But such cases pop up." The Slowking says as the Pidgey takes the berry. He watches it fly off. "Rumors say they are responsible for why places are cursed into mystery dungeons. What we do know about them is how relentless they are. Any monster who makes contact with The Sorcerer becomes corrupted, and blinded by darkness. Almost like they are cursed themselves by their inner demons."

"Hey…" Pineno takes a step towards him. "Are you that Slowking who saved my friend earlier? Well. You must be. You do have those scary-looking horns she told me about. And even the funny cape!"

Krista looks at him with wide eyes. Did he really had to point that out?!

"Hm…?" The Slowking looks at them fully now. Recognition does cross his face. "Me? Scary? My, my, child. The trait I have is unusual, but it means no harm. Your friend, yes. The Meowth. The one who got into a bit of trouble, earlier…"

"Uh… yeah." Krista feels awkward now. "I guess I should thank you for that."

"No need. I noticed you were in distress." He raises his hands as his eyes glow a faint blue. Above, a fruit glows and snaps from the tree, and it floats over to him. He splits it and offers it to the two. "You must he famished. Especially you, Meowth.

Now that he mentions it, Krista realizes that she never actually ate anything since she woke up. Well, that's besides the two berries. The fruit in her paws is foreign to her. Pineno seems to be enjoying it, so she takes a bite. It's juicy, and it tastes sweet and sour at the same time. It's almost like candy.

"Many theorize that The Sorcerer's power was responsible for the odd sightings last night. A terrible and abnormal storm flooded the skies. Monsters are worked up, so it's not exactly safe." Slowking watches them devour the food… well, Pineno. Krista is eating fast, but careful to not make a mess.

Pineno licks his paws. "Yeah. It was crazy last night! You saw it too?"

"You can't exactly ignore it. It gave so many distresses. It was a sight never seen before. I'm sure even the bravest felt a bit uneasy." The Slowking takes a seat on a cluster of large, body-sized rocks. His focus is on the river just ahead.

This Slowking here… there's something about him that tells Krista he's no ordinary type. Aside his looks, it's the feeling she is getting from him.

Pineno seems to catch on. Despite his positive attitude, he isn't oblivious towards how uncertain Krista seems to be. "Something wrong?"

"Well… I am only tagging along because I am lost. I don't know anything… like I said before. How can we just follow someone carelessly?"

"You mean the Slowking? He doesn't _seem_ bad. Not like the few who work for the most cruel being on the planet. Their wicked magic makes everyone suffer."

"Magic?" Krista can't take anymore scrambled pieces. Her head is spinning enough. "You're saying that this sorcerer guy is some sort of wizard?" She is trying to figure it out, but what she said apparently confuses the Pokémon she met. "I… I mean some magical guy…"

Pineno nods. "Some say that when you see The Sorcerer, it is already too late to run. No one had lived to tell what The Sorcerer looks like. Some even say… The Sorcerer casts a spell on you that turns you into a mindless servant for the rest of your life!"

The Meowth taps her paws together nervously. "You mean, there are Pokémon who work for that bad guy?"

"Right." Pineno nods. "I heard that those who work for The Sorcerer that are free from control have freedom as long as they stay loyal. They are promised with magic, too. I think that is all a scam! Besides, some Pokémon work for The Sorcerer, and they are right under our noses. Maybe that's why some Pokémon keep giving you bad looks. For the past few months, Meowth had been found to work for The Sorcerer. It's not just your species though."

"But not all of the same Pokémon are bad." Krista quickly points out. "I don't want to have a bad reputation!" She glances at the Slowking they are near. "What about him? What if he is one of The Sorcerer's underlings?"

"He did save you before, didn't he?"

"It could be all an act."

Pineno seems unsure on what to do. He looks The Meowth with slight uneasiness.

Just thinking about it makes her skin crawl. With a slight nod, she looks at the Chespin. "What do we do? He's tough. I saw him take down 2 Starly and a Staravia without any kind of effort, and those birds were giving me a run for my money!"

"That's because you don't have any battling experience." Pineno points this out, and the problem now makes perfect sense. "But, don't worry. We can still take him down."

"Wait. What?" He wants to fight?! Didn't he just acknowledge her lack of battling experience? Just what sort of plan is he thinking?!"

He doesn't seem the least afraid of doing it, either. "Come on. I'll grab him from behind, and you can Fake Out. We'll make a run for it then."

"Fake Out?" She repeats the name of the attack strangely.

"Yeah. You should know how to do it, right?" Getting no answer, Pineno seems concerned. "You really don't know how to fight…? Okay… you still have your claws. I'll hold him down, and you attack his face to stun him."

Looks like he isn't changing his mind. "I'm not doing that! Are you crazy?!"

"The Superior Guard isn't afraid of anything!" Pineno clenches his paws into fists as vines spring out from his shoulders. At the same time, Krista rushes forward, trying not to fall due to the length of her legs. She has to stop him before he hurts himself!

She decides to jump, and she is surprised by how high she left the ground with little effort. The vines from the Chespin reach for the back of the head.

The rocky helmet opens its eyes.

Wait. It has _eyes_?!

Everything seems to stop. Pain surges through her body, and she can't move. The only thing she can really do is scream out in pain. Down below, Pineno seems to be at the same state. Even his vines are frozen in the air. The Meowth becomes worried about his state. "Pineno…!"

"Gaaagh! I… I'm stuck…! But… I must not… give… up…!"

It feels like every nerve in her body is being crushed.

_Psychic._

The Slowking slowly stands. His eyes are glowing blue, making it obvious that he is the one using his psychic power to keep the pair who attempted their attacks, afloat. "To attack the enemy from behind makes you appear to be an assassin."

"Nnngh! No!" Pineno speaks through clenched teeth. "We won't go with you! Try all you want! Brainwashing will never work on us…!"

The psychic-type places a hand on his head and shakes it as his eyes stop glowing. The pair drops to the ground without warning. "Brainwashing? Why would I use something so cruel and unnecessary? What made you think that I- How rude." He seems to puzzle it together. "You assume me as one of their underlings?"

Krista stays seated on the ground. She doesn't know what to say.

Chespin huffs. "How can I trust you? You're a psychic-type. You can manipulate Pokémon if you wanted to…"

"And you could be unfazed by being struck by Rhyhorn." The Slowking's interruption cuts the Chespin off. "What I am saying is, for you to assume me by what we are known for is rather rash. Such as saying… a Meowth is attracted to shiny things. It is why they are labeled as master thieves, but I don't sense any bad intentions from this individual here."

Well, at least Krista isn't judged around this time, either.

"How can we trust that you're no bad guy?" Pineno asks, still unsure if he should feel safe around the Slowking or not.

"I know an organization that is against the one thing you dread. Clearly, the two of you are lost or misplaced." The regal Pokémon walks inches away from them before stopping. His back may be turned, but the eyes on the shell worn on his head stare dead at the pair. It takes the saying of having eyes on the back of one's head to a literal meaning.

To hear the psychic-type's words leave the two quiet for a while. It doesn't last long for the Chespin. "Wait. By the organization, do you mean The Retaliation Corps? You know where it is?!"

"You are children, who are very vulnerable and… well, rash. You will need shelter. The corporation is the safest place for you. Keep in mind that I don't make this offer often. I won't stop you is you refuse."

Krista is a bit interested, but her interest is aimed at the Slowking himself. It sounds like he knows where it is. Pineno was just rambling about the place, and he did say only those who know of it would lead them there.

This sounds like a great opportunity. Pineno seems surprised.

Is it really fate?

"To stay out here wandering around is dangerous. You would eventually cross paths with those affiliated with The Sorcerer. I need to say no more. The decision is yours to make. You can hide to steer clear if you like." The Slowking takes slow but heavy steps. It could be mistaken that he is walking slow on purpose, but his previous form are known to be lazy and awfully slow.

Krista feels like that if she were to let him leave them, she may be forever lost in a spiral of questions. Why does this Slowking seem so important to her right now? How can she even trust him despite the fact that she just met him again and had a small conversation that wasn't too welcoming? Though she feels uneasy, she takes notice that Pineno seems to have similar ideas.

"You said that you are in an organization that is against The Sorcerer, right?" The Chespin asked the question carefully. "That's The Retaliation Corps, right?"

The Slowking nods once, but he continues to walk.

What should they do? The psychic-type is technically inviting them out of the blue! How would they know if he is trustworthy?

As a human, she might had kept her distance from him. She should keep her distance from Pineno! For some reason, it feels like she can trust the Chespin already. It doesn't make any sense! She just met him! Even with the Slowking, it feels like even he is telling the truth! Her thoughts don't last long. Pineno seems to have made up his mind.

"We'll go with you, but only because we are lost!" Pineno says. "We'll go and decide whether or not we will stay…"

"Not a wise idea, child." Slowking warns him. "To come and leave isn't something that is allowed. The location is unknown for a reason, and it should stay that way. If you wish to come, then you cannot turn back. Retaliation Teams prefer to not have their base discovered by the unwanted."

"Is that okay, Krista?" Pineno seems to accept this, and for once he is asking for her approval. It's about time.

Just as he said, where can she even go? After today's performance, she feels pointless and weak. She _has _to find a way to pull herself together and get stronger somehow. This here seems like the only opportunity. "Well… I can't sulk forever, can I?"

Pineno smiles.

"Though. I am curious on why you wish to come so badly." Slowking asks. "There's more than just getting stronger. I never had anyone come to me for that reason alone."

Pineno chuckles. "Well… I can't go back home. I say one thing, and my entire family thinks I was affected by The Corruption."

Krista is a bit surprised. Did his family shun him? Or was it much worse? Regardless, he's smiling like it's no big deal. It's a bit strange to her.

"Shame. It's not the first case I've heard. Many are chased away once they are suspected to be corrupted. But you… you're completely innocent. I can't fathom why they would jump to such a conclusion." He sighs. "Alright. Follow me." The Slowking says.

Krista and Pineno follow him quietly. Not one word comes from either side, mainly because the escorted pair are looking at their surroundings to try to get familiar with them.

The silence is broken as the psychic-type speaks. "Krista and Pineco, right?"

Pineno nearly lost his footing at the question. "Pineco? No! Why would I be named after another Pokémon? It's Pine_no_. The words do sound similar, so I can understand the mix-up."

"Ah. I will keep that in mind." The psychic-type notes.

"Do you have a name?" Pineno wonders.

"No need to push things further."

It appears that the Slowking would rather be called by his species name. It's not a first since many Pokémon are addressed that way. But the more Krista thinks about it, but more funny it seems to be.

It's like a person asking to be called "Human" instead of their name.

Aside that silliness, Krista can't help but wonder what she is getting herself into. Not just her, of course. The Chespin could be thinking the same thing. However, his possible thoughts aren't running 100 miles per hour like hers. She doesn't even know what to do. Amnesia isn't being so kind.

Slowking walks over a log without a problem. "Your friend, she appears to be rattled."

This grabs the Chespin's attention. He looks at Krista who had stopped since she was called out. It is very uncomfortable. "Rattled?"

"Apparently, when it comes to battle. She wandered into Pine Forest and encountered several Starly. Instead of fighting, she fled. I had to save her before she got terribly wounded."

Krista tries to avoid eye contact from anyone by looking at her feet as she crawls over the log.

"Well… she hasn't really battled before." Pineno keeps the true reason away. It's a smart move, and he technically told the truth, anyway.

"Even so, she should have no problem battling. A hatching will know how to battle after the first few minutes of its life. Battling is an instinct, after all." Slowking could be teasing the Meowth. It isn't easy to tell. Even if he wasn't, Krista still doesn't like how he practically said it is easy enough for a baby to grasp.

Before any more questions could be asked, Slowking stops by the riverside. "We can't cross the river." He turns, pointing towards the direction of the distant waterfall. The rocks seem to get bigger down the line, and they build into a massive wall. It stretches like a fence, and above, the grass grows and merges with a larger hill that the waterfall falls from ahead. So, they really are close now. It seems easy to climb over. Maybe?

"We have to walk along the river towards there. But, the way towards the waterfall is abnormal."

Abnormal?

"Come along."

The walk closer to the waterfall is nearly quiet. The closer they get, the bigger the wall appears to be. The taller the waterfall turns out to be. Finally, they stand yards away from it. They can hear the roar, and the wall towers over them. It seems the waterfall was formed from a river crashing down from the tall rocky cliff.

Is Krista seeing things, or is the air in front of the wall rippled?

"It feels strange. The atmosphere feels different the closer we get to it." Pineno says.

"That is because this rocky path leads us to Rocky Riverside." Slowking makes a quick and short explanation.

Pineno appears to know exactly what the place is. "That's a mystery dungeon. We are going through one of those?!"

"You had never been through one before?" Slowking stops right at the edge of the hill.

"I don't really know. I traveled a long way from home, but never through a dungeon."

That word again.

"Worry not. I'm with you, remember? These dungeons are dangerous if you walk into one unprepared. Mystery dungeons had been around for a number of years due to the climate changing rapidly and unnaturally, and due to the distortions of time and space. Even when everything was out of control between living and being turned to stone. This is the worst it has gotten. The side effects of The Sorcerer's work has caused a massive outbreak of these mysterious dungeons. Some say that it cursed this continent the most."

Pineno nods. "Right. I heard how they are like a maze inside. It is impossible to remember how to go through, no matter how many times you do."

Slowking adds in more information. "Some say it is because the magic erases your memory of going through it in a certain way. Some say the dungeon's layout changes each time. Others say that it is so confusing… it is like you had never been through it before. Even the most experienced Pokémon have to go through the dungeons blindly each time."

_(Is that really true? To think these dungeons can be like this… no wonder why they are considered dangerous. Anyone could get lost in there!)_ Krista swallows to ease her uncomfortable feeling.

Pineno slams one paw over another. "Krista! Remember? That the forest you went through really _was_ a mystery dungeon! How you got out was incredible!"

Krista blinks. (_I was actually _inside _one of those?! No wonder why it was so strange in there! The trees were grown like walls! I could only go through a certain way… like it really _was _a maze!)_

Slowking hums in interest. "Indeed, it was. What we are about to go through is indeed a mystery dungeon. It was once a river path, but the curse caused the place to distort, making it impossible to navigate. We will have to go through carefully. This is the only way I can take you to the organization."

"It makes sense." Pineno nods. "Okay. We'll go with you. I just hope the Pokémon aren't too strong."

_(I just hope I don't have to fight anything.)_ Krista follows the two. Within seconds, the atmosphere changes into a more unsettling feeling. It grows darker, and the rocky walls close in and merge. Everything is twisted in a way, and a pressure is felt upon them. This is the same feeling she got when she entered the forest.

**\- Rocky Riverside -**

"Ah. Just as always. It never looks the same even when it starts." Slowking sighs. All around them is a wall in this massive space. "Once you enter one, the only way out is forward. You can't turn back."

Seems that way. Krista can't see where they came from. The only way forward is a narrow path. It's just like that other place.

In fact, the pathway is so narrow, they are forced to walk in a single file line. Slowking leads them through, Pineno is second, and Krista is tagging along.

She has to hope that this dungeon is Starly-free.

"Wow. So this is what happens when a riverside becomes a dungeon! Looks incredible!" Pineno notes, not bothered by the cursed place.

"Don't get distracted. Just stay behind me. I will make sure you are escorted safely." Slowking continues onward.

Krista takes note of the rocky terrain. The rocks are wet and smooth to the touch, and moss is growing from the cracks. What is uncomfortable is the fact that they are walking on mud. The feeling of it going through her fur is like walking through goo. It will drive her crazy.

Come to think of it, Pokémon don't wear anything on their feet.

"This dungeon is known to be the home of several water types. Keep that in mind." The Slowking says. "Fortunately, they aren't very strong. You two can manage."

_(Are you sure about that?)_ Krista frowns, not very confident with what she can do. She isn't exactly motivated to do much of anything. Battling isn't something she is looking forward to.

It doesn't take longer than 5 minutes until they meet the first Pokémon. It is a Surskit. The water-type skates its way towards them to attack, only to be casually kicked away like a ball by Slowking. He must have a ton of battling experience to do that.

Walking further down, finding the steps didn't take too long, either. Going down to the next "floor", things don't appear too different. Another Surskit challenges them, and Pineno decides to show what he can do. Two whips from his summoned vines are enough to knock the wild Pokémon off balance and out of commission. As he retracts them back inside his shoulders, he glances at Krista with concern.

Not once did she make her move to battle, and she doesn't plan to anytime soon. It could be because she is scared to death, but really, she simply just doesn't know how to fight. Maybe she does. Trying to control a body that has been transformed is difficult.

Once she spots a Shellos, she believes it can't be too difficult.

Not until her face is slapped with mud.

Slapping it off her, she blinks and decides to keep her distance. She quickly rushes to hide behind Pineno who gives her a funny look. Thankfully, he doesn't say anything about it.

Pineno quickly rushes forward with some courage. He attacks the Shellos, using his body, and he lands carefully. The Shellos crashes against the wall and shakes its head. A vine strikes it once, and it is down for the count. The Chespin turns to Krista. "You could have fought that one."

The Meowth shakes her head no quickly.

"You could try." Pineno sighs. With no luck, he just moves on.

Krista keeps a close eye for anything that tries to attack her. Every now and then, a Shellos and another type of Pokémon, Poliwag, would try to attack. Slowking easily takes care of them. Occasionally, Pineno would have to jump in to save the Meowth from being attacked. It's not the only thing that is a small issue.

So much for trying to get better at battling now.

Slowking takes notice of how strange the Meowth would behave. Not only does she seem afraid of battle. She seems very uncomfortable. With each step she takes, she would winch, especially if she steps on a rock. It's like she never walked outside before. After seeing her step back to observe her foot that stepped on a twig, he stops and turns around. "Meowth. Do you mind coming here for a second?"

"Um… okay…" Krista walks forward unsteadily. She doesn't feel too great about it. Slowking is looking at her like she is a complicated puzzle.

As soon as the Meowth is close enough, he leans forward and narrows his eyes. Slowking's observations doesn't make things comfortable at all. "A Meowth that walks on two legs…" He takes one of her front paws, and he takes a close look at it. "Sit down for me."

Krista does as instructed. The feeling of the cold ground on her bottom definitely makes her wish she didn't listen. To take her mind off of the dreadful feeling, she watches him look at and touch the padding of her paws.

"That explains it. Your paws are ridiculously soft, very much like a Pokémon who hardly ever stepped foot outside." Slowking stands tall now, looking at her with a slight frown. "You hardly ever battled, or never once before. Do you want to explain why?"

Krista slowly stands. "I'm sure there is a reason why… but I don't know. I can't explain it, I'm sorry."

Pineno walks close behind her. "She doesn't exactly come from around here. This region is completely different from what she is used to."

"_That_, I can see reasonable. However, it is still unusual to see a Meowth like her. Walking upright is rare along feline Pokémon. I don't think there are any that walks that way with the exception of a few Purrloin, but even _they_ find difficulty after doing it for so long." Slowking turns his back and begins to walk once again. "Meowth, I don't see any benefit on forcing you to walk like this if it isn't pleasant. I will allow you to get your feet off the ground."

"Huh?" Krista doesn't quite get it.

"On my back." Slowking says.

"Oh." Krista feels a little awkward now. She cautiously reaches him and jumps on, and she grips on his cape.

The Slowking winches. "Not so harsh. You don't need to use your claws."

He has no idea.

Pineno summons his vines from his shoulders. They wrap around the Meowth's body and lift her higher. They push her against the Slowking's back. "Got a grip?"

She was thinking how it would be impossible, but thinking about claws possibly piercing through the skin made her realize it is best to hold on to the shoulders.

The vines retreat, and the Meowth has a ride.

A Bidoof jumps from behind a cluster of rocks. Just as it rushes in to attack, Pineno tackles it to the ground, only to get thrown off and tackled back. This goes on for several seconds until a final tackle from the Chespin keeps the Bidoof dazed.

"These Pokémon are aggressive." Pineno rejoins the small group. "I know that they are disturbed by us being here, but I never thought that they would be this violent."

Slowking apparently knows the reason behind it. "It is because of the mass disturbance from The Sorcerer. Pokémon became far too hostile than usual. Reports had stated how they would attack anyone who even does as much as wander into their territory, instead of assisting them a way out as before."

_That explains the Starly attack._ Krista sighs after her thoughts.

Slowking stops suddenly. He observes his surroundings. "We have made it to the end, it seems. We got here quicker than I expected. This would normally take an hour…'

Krista thinks about jumping down to burden the Slowking no more, but hearing a few rocks rain down reminds her that she can't quite brave herself yet.

Slowking turns towards the noise, but Pineno jumps in front of him.

"No need to step in, Mr. Slowking. We can't rely on you all the time. Also, these Pokémon are weak enough for me to handle." Pineno is already in a position to defend himself and the other two, even though Slowking can manage his own.

"Are you sure about that?" Slowking asks with a bit of uncertainty. He watches the Chespin rush towards the rock.

"I need to brave these dungeons… and today is a good day!" Pineno rushes towards the edge of the grass to attack whatever will spring from behind the rocks.

Finally, the foe reveals himself with a huge leap out of the water. It appears to be some sort of puffer fish.

Pineno skids to a stop as he hollers in fear. His arms wave around. "AAAH! Qwilfish!" He flees quicker than expected. "Don't poison me! I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Krista watches him run towards Slowking to hide behind him. "And you say that I shouldn't run."

"Um… well, it's just…" The Chespin tries to think of an excuse, but he has nothing. He sighs. "Fine. I'm afraid of poison-types."

"Poison is the weakness of the grass-types. Your fear is logical, but you cannot allow it to slow you down." Slowking says.

"I know…" Pineno looks towards his feet now.

The Qwilfish lunges forward, but Slowking merely swings an arm, and the fish is blown aside like a frisbee.

"No need to fret. We are at the border." Slowking stops at a staircase. "Follow me." He walks down, and he glows with Krista hanging on. The Chespin is lost for words at what he just saw.

**\- Rocky Riverside Clearing -**

Krista squints her eyes as the bright light. As soon as it fades, she sees that she is no longer inside the dungeon. The place they arrived in looks like a regular riverside as before. They are still surrounded by rocky walls but… the light ahead… it seems they reached the end.

Slowking walks out the exit. They step onto the grass again, and behind them, the dungeon seems to have disappeared. In fact, all that is behind them... is the very road they just left. But it's a long drop below… meaning...

Krista is shocked to see that the path that lead them to the dungeon is literally feet away, like the dungeon never existed! They are standing on _top _of the wall now! But how?! "Wait… we walked through a wall? No… Wait, over it? Through and over…?"

She is so confused. The stone road even continues from here on. It seems going over the wall is the only way forward but...

Slowking begins to explain. "It _would_ only take a few seconds for a ghost to cross. But we can't walk through walls, so no. Regardless, even those who can just _can't._"

This only raised the confusion for Krista. "What?"

Slowking frowns. "It appears simple, but no. It is not easy to explain. Before the mystery dungeons arrived, this was a simple trail. It would take mere seconds to get from where we started, where we stand now. Pokémon used to scale over this wall, but now it cannot be done. This trip took half an hour because of the twisted dimension."

"I don't get it…" Krista tries to wrap her mind around this. So… the spot they left to _enter_ the dungeon is seen feet away now, but the dungeon took half an hour to go through! Where's the logic in this? It's basically like walking on a treadmill! They hardly moved at all… but they did! Also, something else bothers her. She becomes deeply worried for the Pokémon she met recently.

"Your friend Chespin should be arriving… ah. There he is." Slowking points at the confusing path, but the grass-type is nowhere to be seen.

Pineno is nowhere to be seen, not until the air in front of them distorts until it completely swirls. Chespin walks out, glowing brightly. The glow fades as the air he walked through returns to normal!

"What….WHAT THE-?!"

Slowking laughs proudly. "I _never_ get tired of seeing that priceless expression."

Pineno looks behind him. "What the?! We are up here? But we could had just climbed!"

"That's what _I _said!" Krista is actually glad she isn't the only one who sees the problem with this.

"Allow me to explain." Slowking says. "I said that mystery dungeons are the aftermaths of the damages this world has endured. What we walked through was a twisted dimension. An example of a type of dungeon."

"Type?" Krista echoes.

"Yes. There are a few types of mystery dungeons. A twisted dimension was what we just experienced. We basically walked into a space that makes it longer to move from point A to point B. There are also ones that a warped time zone. Basically, step into one, and time is not right. You are moving, but in reality, you are moving slower than a Slugma. Then you have dungeons formed due to natural disasters. Open fissures and split oceans. These dungeons share one thing in common. Traveling through them is never the same."

"I had no idea…" Pineno mutters. "Wow. So, Rocky Riverside was a dungeon formed with a twisted dimension… that's insane…"

"Unbelievable, it is. Due to the distortion, the rocks and waters are mixed up and stretched out in ways that aren't easy to understand. The logic behind it is impossible to see. I believe that even Palkia is scratching his head about this."

Pineno glances at the warped space again. "What if we… go back."

"That is also a mystery. Go back, and you will merely walk right through like it is a regular path. Basically, it is like the curse was never there. There is only one way in, and one way out of the dungeon. If you need to come back up this wall, you will have to cross the dungeon again."

Krista is in awe about this. Many legendary Pokémon must be completely stressed, trying to put this all together.

"Unfortunately, no one knows if the curse is reversible. All we can do now is manage them." Slowking begins to walk again. "I had studied these dungeons for years, and yet… I can't fathom the secrets behind them. It is why I also speak with some Exploration Teams who take the time to do the research."

"Wow. There are different types of teams, too?" Pineno asks.

"Indeed. There are Rescue Teams who risk their lives to save others trapped in dungeons. Explorers do that as well, but not as much."

Rescue Teams? Exploration Teams? Retaliation Teams? This is all too very confusing to keep up with. There must be other types that she hasn't heard of yet. There is no time to ask questions, because Slowking stops walking. The reason why? Well, the loud roaring makes it obvious.

There is the gigantic waterfall yards away. The waterfall is probably 100 feet tall. In Krista's point of view… she'll get dizzy but just staring at it. Carefully, she slides off Slowking's back, and her feet touches the damp ground. Already, she regrets getting down. Looking at Pineno, he seems to be in awe.

"This is the biggest waterfall I have ever seen!" Pineno gasps. "You can feel the cool air from here!"

Slowking walks forward, glancing at them to silently ask them to follow. He stops, standing 10 feet away from the pounding water. He speaks loudly for his voice to fight over the water. "The dungeon keeps this place hidden. This is known as Passerby Waterfall. It earned its name due to how dangerous it is, so many steer clear from even getting this close."

"It's huge…" Pineno finally pays attention to it, amazed by its size. "Is there a reason we are here?"

"Indeed." Slowking says. He reaches down and picks up a rock from the ground. "Watch." Having Meowth's and Chespin's attention, he throws the rock so hard, it flies almost fast enough to pass off as a bullet. It shoots through the waterfall with no flaws.

_CLACK!_

The sound of gears shifting makes the two beside the Slowking jump. Half of a giant log pokes out of the water and continues to slide out further, catching the water of the waterfall. The log turns to the left, redirecting the water to a pit that appears to be a 40 for drop. It could be more, but Krista refuses to look. She realizes that the thought of it makes her legs shake.

It was impossible to notice before, but the waterfall was hiding a stone cliffside. Since they stand at the base, all that is seen is rock until they look at where the water would fall from. At the base of the cliff is a gigantic boulder mixed with others. What's so special about this place? It's just more rocks.

"I know it doesn't seem much, but it's more than What you think." The psychic-type doesn't bother to turn around. "The waterfall is one of the few gateways into entering it. Once the right steps are taken, what's ahead of us will open up."

"Gateways?" Krista is curious about what they are about to witness. If the waterfall is one, what is another?

"Like… a secret path?" Pineno asks. Seeing the Slowking nod his head, he gasps. "That's cool! How do you know of it?!"

"This waterfall itself is The Central Retaliation Corps." Slowking answers, earning wide eyes. "And I am it's Headmaster."

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

_"I know it doesn't seem much, but it's more than What you think." The psychic-type doesn't bother to turn around. "The waterfall is one of the few gateways into entering it. Once the right steps are taken, what's ahead of us will open up."_

_"Gateways?" Krista is curious about what they are about to witness. If the waterfall is one, what is another?_

_"Like… a secret path?" Pineno asks. Seeing the Slowking not his head, he gasps. "That's cool! How do you know of it?!"_

_"This waterfall itself is The Central Retaliation Corps." Slowking answers, earning wide eyes. "And I am it's Headmaster."_

* * *

**\- Chapter 3: Reality -**

Pineno's jaw drops at this point, and Krista can't blame him. She is just about as shocked.

This Slowking was the Headmaster the entire time?! Pineno made him sound like some mean old teacher, but so far, he's been so kind and wise! Who knew?!

"Wait…" Pineno points at him. "Y-you are _THE_ Headmaster of this region?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"If I did, I would have not seen your true actions. Many tend to act differently when they are aware of who they are up against. So, because of that, I said nothing. I've made my judgement. And now, I am allowing you inside."

Incredible. It's the only way to describe it. Maybe it's why he looks different from other Slowking. That alone should be obvious, but not many would think of it. Or maybe is she not using her head?

"The Retaliation Corps is an organization formed to take ground against the enemy. You could say it's like a school that teaches how to fight against corrupted monsters. They are very dangerous compared to regulars, you see. But to put it simpler, we retaliate against the dark forces" Slowking explains. He leads the pair closer to the rocky walls. "Due to The Sorcerer's henchmen growing in number as the power of the enemy is… the organization was formed. Therefore, Retaliation teams came to be. You can easily identify one by their badges."

Krista sees his one claw tapping a circular badge that is worn against the front of his frill. Why are wings part of the design? She would look closer, but he moves forward.

Do other team types wear badges as well?

Krista stops as soon as her feet touch a smooth surface. Looking down, she sees that she is standing on top of a round flat surface stone that seems to have been built on the ground. It is huge… probably 5 yards all around.

"Yes. Stay there." Slowking stands in front of her.

Pineno jumps on. He glances at Krista, asking a possible question if she has an idea on what is going on. Krista shrugs to answer.

They watch the psychic-type as he reached for his badge. He taps it lightly, and the black orb inside glows into a brilliant indigo color. Suddenly, a small hole above the huge boulder, glows as a response.

Krista looks at Pineno, completely lost. The only answer she earns from him is another shrug. He is just as lost.

A light shines the small hole. It shines across the 3 like a scan, and it disappears as quickly as it came. Almost immediately, the badge stops glowing.

Krista steps back. That was scary.

_Th-th-tHeeeE Two BEhInd YoU._

Krista jumps at the sudden sound of a loud and distorted voice inside her head. It was like a broken record. The strange voice vibrated powerfully. The range of pitch in the voice would go from being low to high like a wave. It is creepy. Pineno appears just as startled. The Slowking, on the other hand, is very content.

"I am bringing them in, Zee." The dual-type says this calmly, like there would be no argument.

There is silence for several seconds.

_I-i-IIIINnnnN aLl d-DuE resPECT… isn't THIS r-R-raaaAAther RaSh? Th-the-THE one to yoUrrR riiiIIIght."_

Krista realizes the voice invading their heads is talking about her. She would complain, but she recalls what Pineno told her before. A Meowth is often looked at as a thief.

According to the eyes of many, _she _is a criminal.

Slowking takes a quick look at Krista before looking ahead again. "I did not feel a negative atmosphere from her presence. I believe she can be trusted."

_T-t-ttttrrUuUusstEeD? Any MeOwtH we C-caaAAME ACrosS is a P-PEtttTy cRoOk._

"What have I told you? Being a prejudice won't help us at all." Slowking frowns.

_I Am NOT sUCh a ThING. I-iii jUst dOn't sEe Any GOOD in AllOwING hEr InsIIIdE._

Is it… really that bad?

Pineno frowns, and he steps forward. "This Meowth is no bad guy! I promise! She… she is lost in this region! She has no interest in taking anything after so much was already taken from her! The only thing she wants are the pieces to her puzzle!" His explanation sounds silly and may lack sense. He himself seems to regret trying to convince whoever the speaker is with a poor placement of words. It lacks detail, which is another issue.

But…

… _YoU SEem t-t-t-TOOoo trust THIS MeeeOOOWTh. Such tHiNg is RaRe to SeE. UnDErStooD._

"Let us through." The Slowking makes it clear. The tone of his voice seems to have a bit of firmness to it.

"_AS yoU wIsH H-h-HeAdmAsTer."_

The ground begins to shake, startling the pair.

"The ground!" Pineno gasps. "It feels like it may collapse!"

It keeps shaking as a sheet of transparent blue light appears in front of the boulder. It seems to fall apart and rain down like glitter, decorating the ground. The boulder begins to slide off to the side like a massive door immediately after.

"Whoa…!" Pineno stares.

_(It feels like it may just fall apart… but it looks stable… Maybe this is…!) _Krista staggers on her feet. Her eyes see just what the waterfall was hiding.

Finally, the shaking stops.

It reveals a cave entrance, something that wasn't expected. It is very surprising to know that Pokémon are able to develop a security system that is so similar to that of a human's. To keep a place hidden in plain sight is a very clever tactic.

_W-www-WElcome to THe heArt of ReTaaAALiiiAtiON TeAmS!_ The voice greets them this time.

"Retaliation teams, huh?" Krista watches Slowking walk pass and enter the cave, so she follows with the Chespin close behind. There is a hallway just ahead of them now. How far do they have to walk?

Pineno looks back, seeing the outside they just left. The sparkles on the ground lift up and merge back to the transparent barrier again, and it fades out, unseen. "What the- AH!"

The ground shakes again as the boulder slides back to close the gap. The light from outside is fading. With the shrinking window he can see, the waterfall is returned to its original location.

_KER-LUNK!_

And now, it's pitch black. Krista can't see a thing. She would think being a Meowth would help her see in the dark, but maybe it doesn't count pitch-darkness.

"Stay close. It's very dark here, but we are nearly there." Slowking's voice nearly startles them. "Now… where is the- ah. Here it is."

_Click._

_Click._

A few seconds pass.

Nothing happens.

"Out of all the times Dialga chooses… it's out of juice." Slowking's voice isn't pleased. "I'll have to ask Vigor to fix this as soon as possible. I can't have anyone come here blind. They won't be able to get in that way. Ah… alternatives are always a good thing."

"The lights are out?" Pineno asks.

"Normally, they are located here as a switch but… looks like it ran out of power. In the meantime…"

_FWOOSH!_

Krista jumps back this time, as strings of light fills the room. They all flow like ribbons, gathering to the same spot - a glowing blue stone of some sort. From the illuminating light, Slowking's concentrated expression is given more detail. His eyes glow in the same color as he directs the light in another direction.

The light is attached to something, but she can't make it out right now. Maybe he's holding something related to a torch? She can hear slight ringing from the light, so it's not fire.

Slowking directs the light ahead of him. "Over here."

The two children stand at his side, staring at the massive black double doors standing before them. They tower over them several feet high.

It's a bit intimidating.

_(It's huge! I feel so tiny being near it!) _Krista mentally notes. _(But why are the doors so big? It doesn't even have any handles… so how does anyone get in? I guess it's part of the security…)_

Her eyes land on where handles may be. There is only a… indent there?

_(That's odd. Did… somebody punch the door? No, it looks too smooth for that. It's a bit strange. Is this how they design things around here?)_

Seen under the limited light, Slowking unclips his badge, and he steps forward, pushing the back of it inside the slot. The center orb glows brighter than before, and the door responds, opening slowly, pouring light inside. Whatever Slowking was using to see vanishes in thin air. It's no longer needed.

They can see the inside. The Slowking removes his badge, and the doors start to close, but just slow enough for them to hurry through.

Tight security.

The Slowking nods twice, acknowledging something. "Ah-huh. Here we are. This is where The Retaliation Corps work. Impressive, isn't it?"

Krista and Pineno stare at their surroundings. The Meowth's mouth hangs halfway open as her eyes study the details around her. The entire place is inside a cave.

How big is this cave?!

**\- The Central Retaliation Corps -**

The walls had been smoothed out, and the ceiling is taller than a Wailord standing from its tailfin. Despite being inside of a cave, the place is kept decently lit due to blue rocks attached to the walls near the ceiling. Static would occasionally run across them, meaning what is keeping them lit are the electricity that is held inside. Flying Pokémon take up the space above, answering the unasked question on why the ceiling is so high.

What is very noticeable are the stone structures that are almost against the walls. It appears to be flat rocks stacked on top of each other with an opening to enter. It is really like an igloo, only made with rock. It stacks higher, so it could hold 2 or 3 floors. It is strange to see. A structure like this was never seen before in the Meowth's eyes. It appears that Pokémon are inside them. A Sneasel walks out of one that is closest to her. For a second, they meet eyes before the ice-type went off to its business.

Soaring above, across the open space, is a Pelipper who appears to be carrying a bag of some kind. It hangs from it's left shoulder that is the start of a wing. It flies steadily before soaring down a stretching hall that is buzzing with life. Different species of Pokémon rush in or out like it is a busy street. Looking back at the hall from where they came, it appears to now get busy there.

"Work is beginning to pick up. Teams of all kinds are starting their day of missions." The Slowking gives the two a little push to make then walk again.

"Incredible." Pineno is still in awe. He nearly laughs as a Pidgeot soars by and disappears deep in a separate hall ahead. "I never saw so many Pokémon at once place in my life."

"If this is breathtaking enough, then rush hour may cause you to pass out." The Slowking glances around at the activity. "Since you will be staying here, it is important that you get used to it. What you saw so far isn't even a quarter of how big the place is. Two miles wide and three miles deep. Yes, you can even go underground. There are places built around the world in a way you would never expect."

Krista can't believe what she just heard. The organization is that big?! Already she feels overwhelmed. "Wait. You expect us to find our way around this place?" Confusion strikes her as The Headmaster begins to laugh.

"It will take some time, which is why I myself will give you a proper tour." He folds his arms behind his back as he starts to walk down the hall the pair never been through before. "The room you saw before was the main square. The reason why this place is so big is because this is a residential area. Right now, you are at Stoneridge Complex."

Krista frowns at this. "Why have everyone locked inside?"

The question seems to catch the Slowking off guard. He looks at the Meowth strangely. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"I myself can be familiar with a lot of things, but not this." Pineno admits. "I'm not from around here, either."

For the first time, the psychic type sighs in a way that shows his exhaustion, or maybe he is growing annoyed with the two. "Understanding. This region is where The Sorcerer lurks in the most. It is in the heart of the continent, you see. So, it has the most traffic. This place was built to protect those who are not able to defend themselves. This also serves well to Retaliation Teams. This is where they relax before heading off. So then, now that you know, what are your plans? You did say that you wanted to form a team?"

"Well, that's just me. But now, I don't really know if I want to form a team." Pineno says, which surprises Krista. "I just met Krista yesterday, so I am not very sure on what she wants to do. She… doesn't know how to fight, you know?"

"If that is the case, then your friend should consider living in the residential area. However, if she does change her mind, feel free to let me know. Follow me."

The Meowth and Chespin exchange glances before they follow. As they walk, it appears that they had became the center of attention. Many heads would turn towards them. It becomes strangely quiet with the exception of mutters and whispers. Fingers or paws point at them once and awhile here and there. Some of the Pokémon appear slightly angry or even disgusted.

Then it hits her. Krista realizes that they are actually staring at and talking about _her. _Wanting to avoid the awkward atmosphere, she catches up to Slowking's side and does her best to look straight ahead.

"Everything alright?" Slowking looks at her.

"I'm fine." That's a lie. She really wants to crawl under a rock right now.

Pineno seems lost with one other thing. "Wait. What was that voice we heard before?"

A subject change. Krista appreciates it.

Slowking looks at the grass-type before turning his attention back to what is ahead of him. His pace is slow, so staying close is no problem. "Oh, that? He's the sentry here. Believe it or not, he is a Porygon-Z."

"What? No way!" Pineno jumps in excitement. "I had always wanted to see one up close! They are incredibly rare to find! I heard that Porygon were the Pokémon created by humans, and they got updated over time!"

"Which is why there are Porygon2 and Porygon-Z." Slowking says. "The amount of the sort is unknown. There may be a few hundred or maybe a thousand, but seeing them is extremely rare. It is considered an honor to even come across one, since humans are very intelligent. It is said that Pokémon trained under them are far stronger than anyone can imagine. In fact, last year during one of my studies, I learned that a group of human scientists created the legendary Pokémon known as Mewtwo."

"THE legendary Mewtwo?! Humans did that?!"

"I came across a book written in a language very similar to Unown writing." Slowking says this with pride, since such an ability to read a human language is almost unheard of. "Humans are the reason why Pokémon are much stronger than they were in the beginning. There are a few other Pokémon who were upgraded due to the acts of mankind. It is indeed interesting to think about. Though, there are a few humans who are selfish and cruel. At least, that is what many believe."

"Oh. That's too bad…" Krista looks towards her feet. Pineno wasn't kidding. It is definitely better for her to say nothing about her past. Feeling uncomfortable, she decides to change the subject again. "So, you're the Headmaster."

"Yes."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I run the entire region. Any work or investigations here are approved by my word. Not only that. I teach all Pokémon here what is necessary to be a first-rank Retaliation Team."

"So, you train Pokémon… to punish bad guys?"

The Slowking laughs lightly. "That's not exactly it."

"Then…"

"The word "retaliate" indeed means "to punish", so it is a common thought from those who aren't a member. That is not exactly the case. The teams were formed to counter The Sorcerer's attacks to protect what we have left. We capture the henchmen and save others from becoming corrupted. We… fight back."

"How did the name come to be?" Pineno wonders.

The Slowking turns his head back halfway with a small smile. "You two have a lot of questions. But, I'm glad you asked. This place was developed by Team Retaliate."

"Team Retaliate?" Krista repeats the name. She is curious on how many times she is going to hear the word. It hasn't gotten annoying. At least, not yet. "Why name a retaliation team with the same word?"

Pineno stops and nearly falls like he hit the brakes so hard. He spins around with a shocked look of disbelief. "You never heard of Team Retaliate?!"

"Maybe I did, but I don't recall."

"Oh… right." Did he forget that fast?

The Headmaster laughs lightly. "You are a first, but I can understand. You are not from around here. It's obvious from the way you look."

Krista is confused. What does looks have to do with anything.

"He is right." Pineno says. "I've seen other Meowth, but not your type in person. The others I've seen are grey and classy-looking. You must be from another continent."

Maybe she is.

Slowking goes on. "To answer your question, child, Team Retaliate is one of the most famous teams in the world. They aren't what you expect here. They are not a Retaliation Team."

"They… they aren't?" Krista could have sworn she felt one of her ears turn another direction in response to her confusion.

Slowking shakes his head no. "They are actually an Exploration Team."

"An… Exploration Team…?" Her confusion makes her appear stupid due to how they look at her now. She feels his whiskers twitch.

Pineno begins to explain. "Exploration teams are the ones who discover new mystery dungeons that pop up every time. Their job is to explore these unknown places to determine how dangerous they are." He explains this with slight excitement, like they are his idol. "Not only that, they rescue Pokémon in need like any other type of team, but they also deal with criminals!"

The Headmaster nods. "Right. Team Retaliate are known for having a gift of knowing exactly where treasure is. They saved the world twice."

"Tw-_twice?!_" The Meowth gawks at this. What a huge responsibility! What a huge accomplishment!

"That was during the crises of time and space." Pineno says with a nod. "They are amazing! I heard that their leader can see the past and the future! How amazing is that?! I had always wanted to meet them and maybe become an explorer myself, but…"

"But… what?" Krista takes notice of how upset the Chespin is now. Slowking stops walking to hear the explanation.

"I decided that instead of training to become an explorer… I would have to give up on that. It's a lot to do, and I don't think I will meet the requirements to do as much as register." Pineno scratches his head, not knowing how to further explain his reasons. Thinking about it, perhaps he is hiding something.

"Nonsense. You can be an explorer." Slowking tries to lift the grass-type's spirits. "A member of Team Retaliate was a complete coward... but history happened, and he became one of the courageous Pokémon there is."

"I know… but… I just can't."

Slowking seems slightly disappointed. Instead of going on with it, he starts to walk again, making the two have no choice but to follow.

It is 5 minutes of silence. It seems the good mood was sucked out of everyone, or maybe that is how it feels. For some reason, Krista is feeling drained by just feeling that.

Pineno walks with his head somewhat hanging low. His spirits aren't lifted anymore.

Krista took notice on how despite how friendly the Chespin is, he proves himself to be holding on to something that can't quite be figured out. The Meowth doesn't bother to ask what it might be. It is better to leave it than to push it.

"Well, whatever the reason may be… I'm sure it will work out." Slowking assures him.

After a short walk through a large single hallway, they find themselves in a bigger room. It is filled with even more Pokémon who chat away as they rush from place to place. It is an amazing sight to see. Stands made of stone are built in unique ways. The one closest to them on the left is a rectangular building with the head of a Kangaskhan on top. On the right side is building that is somewhat bigger, built more like a hemisphere with rectangular ribbons running across the top.

Thankfully, the Pokémon _here_ are too busy to even notice her. That's good. She can't bear being stared at like some freak for another second.

Slowking hums in delight. "This is marketing zone of Stoneridge Complex. This place is the most important to stop by for teams that operate here. Preparations are made here." He points to the left. Seen there is the huge rectangle that is made of stone. It is the building with the Kangaskhan head. "That there is Kangaskhan Storage. It is a warehouse for items to be held in, locked away and completely safe. To the right is the Kecleon Market. You can purchase items that are needed. I will leave it at that."

The market would pass off to be a lemonade stand, not it is nearly as big as the storage place. It is the building with ribbons decorating it. A pair of Kecleon wait patiently at the stand. One green, one purple.

A purple Kecleon? That's new.

Krista pays close attention to every detail she is given. She learns that next to the storage area is a small stand - in fact, the smallest one of all - that is operated by a Reuniclus. He is busy speaking with a Quilava. It turns out that the small stand is a link shop… whatever that is. The Headmaster also explained how the psychic-type running it can also use its power to help Pokémon remember forgotten skills.

"Down that hall…" Slowking points at a hall never noticed before. "Are the commons. That room is a cafeteria, but it is also the room linked with the most hallways, so many travel through there. That is the reason behind the name."

A cafeteria sounds nice. What does Pokémon food taste like? Krista is now unsure if she is willing to eat.

Pineno takes notice of a line of Pokémon waiting at a black building that is medium size when compared to the others. It appears to be like an office, but there are no windows. A pair of gigantic brown horns that curve back decorate the top. "Hey. What's that?"

"That?" Slowking looks at the mentioned building. "That's the registration office. Pokémon mainly go there to become a member of The Retaliation Corporation. It is also a place where you can obtain information such as certain historical files or even a bibliography about famous teams. Information of all kinds are there. The one operating the place is surprisingly very organized. You won't believe who is behind the desk. The assistant is even more shocking."

"Ooh! Who are they?!" Pineno asks.

"Won't say. It will spoil the surprise." Slowking laughs.

Krista smiles a little. She's looking forward to meeting the two inside the building.

Across from it is a building that is somewhat bigger. It is built like a dome, and the head of a Ariados it the sign. Turns out that it is a bank, which is very strange. A spider operating a bank? It would be expected for a Pokémon who adores shiny things to do such a thing. However, once it is explained that an Ariados is a truly patient Pokémon who never sleeps, it sounds more reasonable. Still, a bank covered with spider web doesn't sound very pleasant.

There are a few other tiny stands, but they are run by Pokémon who simply want to make a little extra. Really, to do that isn't allowed. Once a few spotted Slowking, they took down the stands and made a run for it.

Lastly, sitting against a wall between two hallways is a tall tower that nearly reaches the ceiling. She was told that it is a training dojo to help Pokémon harness their skills, but it had been closed due to the sensei being missing for a year now.

"That's terrible!" Pineno gasps at the news. "Does anyone know what happened to the sensei?!"

"She went missing one night when she was trying to stock up on oran berries and escape orbs to place in the dojo. A few rumors say that she was captured by one of The Sorcerer's henchmen and brainwashed. We had sent a letter request to a rescue team in hopes for her arrival." Slowking sighs, appearing upset that the missing Pokémon hasn't shown around for a while. "We could really use her right now."

A missing Pokémon? This makes her throat burn in anger. How evil is this sorcerer?! Kidnapping Pokémon and enslaving them?! She hopes that the head of the dojo never crossed paths with anything related to such evil.

"Of course, that didn't stop Pokémon from training. The dojo may be closed, but the training grounds extend beyond it for 10 yards. It's perfect for batting practice. Some use it to pass time to wait for their training session, or just to kill time."

The feeling of heat, and the sound of distant fire catches their attention. The light was close.

"And it seems training is still happening."

Around the building, a Charmeleon chases after a Sneasel. The Sneasel swings its claws, but the attacks are dodged. Jumping back and dashing across the ground in all fours, it jumps in time to avoid a powerful stream of fire that is exhaled from the Charmeleon's mouth. The fire-type doesn't appear to be holding back.

"That was Flamethrower…" Pineno seems to know what the attack was. In fact, he seems very nervous about it.

Slowking places a paw on his head. "Oh, bother. They aren't training at all. Not again…" He steps forward, and he clears his throat.

The two battlers stop their actions immediately. They seem somewhat rattled that the Slowking saw them out of all Pokémon.

"The tenth rule, please." Slowking narrows his eyes.

Charmeleon scratches a claw behind his eye. "Learning and training is allowed. Fighting is exceptional. Save it for outdoors."

Sneasel appears angered. "Can you tell this reptile that I was only passing by?! He keeps harassing me!"

Didn't Krista see that Sneasle before?

"It's _Blaze _get it right!" The Charmeleon, now identified as Blaze, reminds the ice-type. "You were snooping around the market area! You were plotting to do something!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! I was walking to the market to purchase something! Is that a problem?!"

"Blaze. Midnight. Enough." Slowking frowns. "Both of you know better. That is that. Head off quickly before I consider punishing you both!"

They quickly leave without a word, going off in different directions. While the Charmeleon keeps going, the Sneasle pauses for a second, looking directly at Krista before moving again.

That's the second time.

"Wow." Pineno is amazed by this. "They listened to you without a problem."

"Crossing me isn't very wise. I want you two to keep that in mind." Slowking sends a warning. "Now that an issue was resolved, let's continue on our tour, shall we?"

Krista and Pineno follow quickly. They don't want to find out how the Slowking acts when he gets angry.

Slowking stops at the middle of the town. Several Pokémon stand at the same spot. He moves his way through the crowd easily since they all step aside to let him through. The amount of respect he gets is incredible.

However, in Krista's case, she feels eyes burning through her bones. She can't ignore the whispers she is hearing. Smaller Pokémon who appear to be hatchings hide behind older Pokémon.

Her face hits the ground out of nowhere. It takes a few seconds for her brain to register that she had tripped over something. A few quiet laughs tell her that someone must have stuck their foot (or tail) out intentionally. If that doesn't embarrass her, the Slowking suddenly stopping to notice her down, does.

"What are you doing on the ground like that? Come on." Slowking studies her as she stands.

She rises to her feet, seeing that he stopped in front of a giant bulletin board. There are three of them, actually, lined up against a wall. A few Pokémon appear to be studying them.

"This is where all the job requests of all kinds are posted." Slowking explains. "If you are ever in trouble, simply write a request and pin it here."

Krista tries to read them, but all she sees on the paper is a picture of a Pokémon or item. So many footprints decorate all over it. Where are the words?!

Pineno squints his eyes to get a good look. "All these Pokémon in need. There sure are a lot of missing Pokémon."

"The numbers of disappearances had skyrocketed in the last two years. The obvious reason is due to the kidnappings. Of course, some Pokémon got lost or trapped in dungeons and had to be saved."

"I thought rescue missions were for the other teams?" Krista recalls what Slowking had explained before.

Slowking nods and places a claw under his chin in thought. "You are right. However, what happened is nothing new. Originally, rescue missions were just for Rescue teams, but they became so overwhelming in number, they had to request Exploration teams to take some to loosen the burden. 5 years ago, we had to take the request of those jobs as well when both team categories had trouble managing them. We had to. If a Pokémon in need was left unrescued to long, they could either die or never be found. It's not just rescue missions, either. Escort missions, item delivery… those jobs were meant for only rescue teams to manage… but it got so ridiculous."

Pineno gulps. "Oh. W-wow. That's bad…"

"It does help get the job done." Slowking says. "To track and capture criminals were the jobs of Exploration teams originally. However, the numbers of criminals exploded. We had to take them as well."

Krista nods, taking the information well. "Are there any jobs that only this place takes?"

"Yes. We have _investigation_ jobs. Due to The Sorcerer's work, we send teams to track their actions and report findings. If any henchmen are found, they are to be arrested and brought in for questioning. Another type of job is labeled as _ambush_ jobs. As the name states, ambush happens. When bases are located, teams who accept the jobs are sent to the base to take it down and bring in those inside. It is similar to exploration teams dealing with secrete bases of criminals, but ambush jobs are far more dangerous. A single mistake could lead to serious wounds or even death."

Pineno gulps. "O-okay… Got it."

"And finally, a third job. _Retaliation _jobs. Pokémon who had their friends or family deceased by The Sorcerer's work want us to track down the one responsible. It is the most dangerous job. Rookies definitely aren't allowed to take a single one. Once the criminal is found, they are either arrested or dealt with in… other ways. Especially... if they try to attack the team doing the job with deadly force."

It makes sense. However, she can't imagine anyone taking the life of another Pokémon to save others.

Slowking studies the board. He takes a job down. "This one was posted months ago. A desperate Raichu is hoping someone would find her child. Nothing yet. It is unfortunate."

A Pokémon missing for several months, it's horrifying. What surprises her is when the Slowking walks away with the paper and drops it in a box. "Hey. What are you doing with that?"

"Any job that had been posted for over 2 months are considered cold cases. 2 months are the time limit… the best time to find who is posted. That is when the cases are still "hot". After that, the chances are unlikely. The cold cases are stored in a box and sent to the post office to be joined with many others. We hope that some teams will take the cold cases, but luck is awfully low and the jobs always end in a failure. So, teams stopped taking them, preferring the fresh jobs. Chances of succession and earning rewards are far much higher. We don't throw away cold cases. Not unless the Pokémon on one is reported deceased. Which is... quite common."

Not Krista nor Pineno can say a word to this. It's too sad. There could be a Pokémon who had been lost for months in desperate need, but because their case is a cold one… no one wants to take it.

It seems that Slowking senses the sudden drop in mood. This is because he decides to move on. "Well then… now, I will show you the team quarters…" He walks from the board, and the two keep close, ignoring the stares of other Pokémon. Voices can be heard from the crowds.

"_That is so strange. How is that Meowth even walking like that?" _

"_I don't know. She's weird."_

"_Humph! She thinks she is so high and mighty for being able to walk on two legs! What a show off!"_

"_She's a freak. That's what she is."_

"_She's a crook, too. Better keep an eye on her."_

Krista's ears become wilted like a dying plant as she walks past many Pokémon who continue to talk about her. Maybe she should drop down and walk "normally", but how can she? Walking on two legs is what humans do.

Pineno looks around, looking at the many Pokémon that watch them. He seems uneasy for Krista's situation.

Slowking guides the children into a huge room. It's half the size of the complex. Torches are common here. Huge boulders on the floor are spaced out and lined up perfectly in several rows and columns. They appear to be carved well enough to be flat at the very top. Pokémon stand near, or sit on the surface, talking and eating.

This must be the cafeteria. Slowking wasn't kidding. Looking around, Krista sees several hallways one the other side. Pokémon who aren't eating cross the cafeteria to enter another hall. One hall turns out to be a staircase that leads to a higher floor. Another hall leads to the lower floors… this is indeed a common place to be.

She jumps hearing a distant but low growl. Seconds pass, and her jaw hangs open at the sight of a gigantic, metallic, and snake-like body sliding out of one hall, making a wide turn to another. Pokémon near it move aside to let it through.

"Whoa! That's a Steelix!" Pineno gasps.

_(Now I see why those doors were so tall!) _Krista recalls just how huge the door leading into the organization was. _(The Steelix had to get in somehow!)_

How is it not obvious that it got inside? It's so big, anyone would notice a Steelix going through a waterfall. Maybe there is a way they hide that.

"Not a common sight, is it?" Slowking smiles. "This is the cafeteria. You will come here to eat when your break comes around. The cafeteria is smack dab in the heart of this organization. So we gather here a lot. Civil meetings are held here as well."

"That's cool…" Pineno says.

"These hallways lead to the crew rooms." Slowking announces. "Over here."

It's apparently too busy for anyone to pay anything else any mind. They walk across the hall, and Krista can see how they are labeled. Circular stones sit against the wall, just above each wing, numbered differently for each one.

Slowking takes notice of her interest. "Halls one through twenty are all on the bottom floor. They are merely crew rooms. This floor holds halls Twenty-one through forty. The upper floor goes on until sixty."

"That's… A lot of rooms." Pineno mutters.

"How to read them is a bit simple. They start off as circular stones, resembling one number. For every tenth, it is a star instead. It seems overwhelming now, but you'll understand." Slowking heads towards one hall. He points at the sign.

Two glowing star-shaped stones are there. Five circular ones are next to it.

"So… this one is hall twenty-five?" Pineno asks.

"There you go." Slowking nods. He leads them down, and it is lined with many doors. They expected this, but not this many…

"So many Retaliators…" Pineno gasps.

"Yes. And if you go to town, it's even much bigger. We hold so many monsters here. This place is pretty much like a city."

They reach one end, and a giant door towers over them. It's not as big as the entrance, but it's still a bit much.

"This is my room, The Headmaster's quarters." Slowking opens the door, and already it is breathtaking to see. The stone that builds it is smoother than the hall stone. The roof has to be the tallest in the building. A pair of giant torches light the room, but the fire in them are rather small. Seen at the very back is a huge flat rock that is like a bed. Straw covers the surface to act as cushioning. A decorative floor mat is like a red carpet that less to the bed. Perhaps it is like a chair as well.

Also, it appears that they aren't alone.

Krista never expected to see a Arcanine sitting completely still at the very center of it.

Slowking speaks up. "Howler. That will do for today."

Howler the Arcanine stands as soon as the sentence ends. He nods, which makes his great mane shake. "Quiet guard today."

"Good to hear. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Headmaster." Howler walks past them all, but he stops and turns around to look at the pair traveling with Slowking. "Headmaster. May I ask who are the two with you?"

"They were brought in by me and me alone. They have no place to stay." Slowking explains.

The Arcanine walks towards the pair, and they try not to step back. He sniffs the Meowth, and she holds back a soft scream. "Even this one… the scratch cat? Is she to be trusted?"

Even he is suspicious with her. No shocker.

"She has no bad intentions. There is no cause to be alarmed. Please be on your way. The day was long. Inform Dusk that he is take on night shift. Also, inform him of the two new residents."

Howler bows his head. "As you wish, Headmaster. I shall take my leave."

"Hold on. These are _newcomers_, Howler." Slowking says this carefully, like he is sending a message. "The torches need to be lit. You don't mind showing these two your best Flamethrower?"

"Whoa! He knows Flamethrower _too_?!" Pineno backs away, and Krista looks at him funny. They witnessed a Charmeleon do it before, but maybe a fully evolved Pokémon is much more powerful with it.

"I only use my fire in battle, but welcoming new residents is an exception. My flames keep the eastern and western wings... and this room lit. As long as the fire in this room is alive, the fire in the halls live as well."

So… the electrical stones aren't the only thing that keeps the building lit.

Howler walks back to the center of the room. He inhales deeply before exhaling a powerful trail of flames.

"Hot, hot! That's HOT!" Pineno jumps behind Slowking to avoid the chances of being burned.

Flames grow on one. Another Flamethrower does the same to the other. The flames on the torches are now triple the size they were before.

"Amazing!" Pineno peaks from behind Slowking's back.

The Arcanine nods small. His eyes land on Krista again, and they narrow slightly.

Now the Meowth wants to hide

"I will see you two soon… a pleasure to meet you both." He bows and turns to walk out the room quietly. He disappears the moment he turns a corner in the hall.

"Wow…" Pineno is amazed.

Seeing an Arcanine so obedient is common. This one in particular is so respectful. Every command is followed without question. Krista is now curious about Slowking. Just what did he do to earn so much respect?

Seriously! That Arcanine is strong!

The torches lit up the room so well. And between them, she sees it now. A big stone chair proudly stands. The way it is designed is suddenly more noticeable. The top is shaped like the crown Slowking has on his head. There is even a stone where it would be.

It is attractive to look at them. Krista has the urge to climb up there for a better look.

It all sinks in…

Of course she would want to do that. She's a Meowth. They say Meowth are more active at night and are attracted to shiny objects. Krista doesn't know about the nocturnal part she might have, but her attraction on shiny objects… it's a Meowth thing.

Wait a second. About that chair…

Slowking walks around the huge room. He seems impressed with the work. "That Arcanine takes great pride in his fire. I knew Howler had a lot of potential with his flames. Back when he was a mere Growlithe, he could hardly control the power. Flames would be eager to come out his mouth, even when they were closed."

"Wow. You know a lot of amazing Pokémon, Mr. Slowking." Pineno says.

"Indeed I do. You met a couple, or three if I include myself."

Krista nods. "That is true. That's not the only thing amazing…" She feels comfortable in this area. For once, she is at ease.

"You have an amazing room. Are we even allowed inside?" Pineno asks as he continues to look around. "It's huge! Whoa! Is that a scepter?! And a throne?! Wait! Of course! You rule over the entire region, so that makes you like some sort of leader!"

"I'm not just the Headmaster of this organization. Aside that, I suppose you can say-."

"You're a king! Awesome!"

Slowking chuckles. "Not just because of my name. As I said before, I control everything within the region. It's power that one must be responsible for."

"Are we really allowed in here?!"

"I don't mind visitors, but I can only see so many. Other days, I prefer to be alone." Slowking says. "Howler keeps watch of the room while I am gone, but he also keeps watch of the entire building. Dusk does his night work. He also has an important job besides that… but I will explain that one later. So, don't worry. You will meet him very, very soon."

Pineno smiles. "Okay. Thank you so much… for allowing us to stay in this place."

"It is nothing." Slowking says. He begins to head for the doors.

Krista realizes that he is heading off. "Wait. What about our rooms? Or… do we live elsewhere now…?"

"I recommend that you stay here for now until I assign your rooms. Try to get comfortable. You'll be here for now. I will come back to check on you two. In the meantime, be patient. Dinner is on the way." The Headmaster walks out the room and closes the door behind him. Silence takes over, with the exception of the muffled talking of many busy Pokémon at the other side.

Krista's head lowers as she looks towards the ground. Noticing small loose pebbles that gave up their purpose of decorating the floor, she picks it up and holds it in her paws before sitting down. She doesn't keep it for another second. It drops as she looks at her paws carefully. The claws are still out. With a sigh, she lowers her paws to her lap and looks at her feet. (_I still don't know what is happening. Why do I have to wake up like this? It would be nice if I still have my memories. Then… I can know what happened.)_

"I know this isn't easy to accept." Pineno's voice catches the Meowth's attention. He looks at her with a sad smile. "Until we can puzzle this, I will always be willing to help you. I… I can help you be a Meowth."

"How can you?" Krista asks. "You're a Chespin. You're not even a cat."

"Oh. You're right." He laughs lightly. "What I mean is, if you ever need help, I will be here. Besides, Pokémon help one another, no matter their shape and size. I can teach you how to read our language, and maybe you can learn how to battle."

"Wait. Language?"

"Footprint Runes. You saw them on the bulletin board."

It all suddenly makes sense. Those footprints were a language. How bizarre is that?

"I can teach you how to battle... I guess." Pineno adds that to his list.

"Yeah. Until then, all I can really do is run away." Krista jokes. It doesn't make her smile long. It fades, and she remains quiet.

Not knowing what to say, Pineno lies back and tries to get comfortable.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The two sit straight quickly. Pineno is back on his feet as he walks to the door and pulls it open. Standing at the doorway is a Nidorina. She holds two wooden bowls that is filled with food. "I was told that we have two new residences staying with us, so I hurried over. You two must be hungry."

Pineno smiles. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this, you know. After the tour, we planned on going to the commons, anyway." He takes the bowls and carefully walks to the middle of the room to set them down.

_We did? _Krista doesn't remember him or her saying that.

"My name is Highness. I'm the cook in the commons. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Nidorina introduces herself as she watches the Chespin arrange the bowl placement. "I haven't seen a Chespin in person before. Your kind is rare to see."

"Well, it is true. The only other Chespin I had ever seen were my family." Pineno turns to her. "You can call me Pineno, by the way. Me and my new friend are just waiting for The Headmaster to get back."

"Wait. The Headmaster Slowking?" The poison-type blinks with disbelief seen in her eyes. "I never thought he would ever even consider assisting anyone. I mean, he's not selfish. It's just not his thing."

"Really?"

"He runs this place, so he has the highest authority. Aside that, you mentioned your friend. I don't see who this is." She walks inside and takes notice of the Meowth observing the food strangely. The Nidorina freezes, and a second later, she frowns. "Oh. That."

Krista looks at the Pokémon. She can't help but notice how annoyed the poison-type appears to be. "Um… is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing at all except, I didn't think The Headmaster would even consider bringing in a _Meowth_." The way the Nidorina said the name of the Pokémon is hinted with disgust. "He must be out of his mind." She walks out, and dirt kicked up from the ground. This causes gravel and dirt to fall on the bowl. The door closes, and it is quiet again.

Krista frowns at her now inedible food. She growls. This is getting annoying. "What was her problem?! I didn't even do anything!

"A lot of Pokémon here had been giving you funny looks. I guess I was right about them judging you by loosk." Pineno sits down. He pushes his bowl towards her. "Here. Eat up. You must be famished."

"What? But… this is _your_ food." Krista tries to decline, but the Chespin won't take it back.

"It's okay, really." Pineno promises. "I'm a _grass_ type Pokémon. I can go without food for months as long as I have sunshine. Just eat. You'll pass out if you don't."

Krista doesn't argue any further. Besides, he did say that he would be willing to help her at any time. This moment must be one of those times.

"Don't let others bring you down. You're not the only one being judged for something you never did. Dark-types had been frowned upon for years."

Krista remembers the Sneasel. She was caught in battle against her will simply because she was thought to be doing bad. "But, I doubt Meowth are petty thieves."

"True. They like to collect shiny things, though. But those who judge look at things like Poké, our currency. So you are going to have trouble going to the bank. I don't think anyone will let you get close. I should handle that for you to save you the trouble. I hate to see you go through this. You don't deserve it."

The Meowth doesn't know how to take this. It worries her a bit. Not only will she be assumed as a thief everywhere she goes, no one will be kind to her. No one except the Chespin, and maybe even the Slowking. One thing does bother her. It had been since she got comfortable around the grass-type. She can't keep it to herself. "Pineno. I don't understand. Why do you even trust me?"

"What do you mean?" Pineno's face twists in confusion. "You're asking me this like it's a bad thing."

"What if it is?" Krista asks. "What if I shouldn't be trusted? What if I was a bad guy? Maybe that's why I lost my memories. Maybe that's why I was turned into a Meowth. Maybe I was a bad human…. so I am being punished-"

"Krista. Please." Pineno's begging is enough to silence her. "I never once saw you as a bad Pokémon. Not at all."

Krista looks at him with slight surprise. "What?"

"You seemed like a good Pokémon from the beginning. There could be other reasons on why you lost your memories. No… there _must _be. Not because you're bad, because you are not! Look!" He stands with confidence. "I think that we should prove to everyone that you are not bad because of some dumb Meowth reputation! We are going to show that you are great! Okay?"

Where did that sudden boost of confidence come from? Well, he seems to have those moments often anyway. The only time she saw him scared is against his type weakness. How fearless is he?

Pineno grabs her paw to walk her out of the room. "We are going to go to the registration office and get our names down to join the Retaliation Corps! Yeah! I've made up my mind now!"

Krista looks at him like he is insane. "Wait. You gave up your dream to be an explorer. Now you want to join this place as an official member? But… if we form an Exploration Team, we would fit in better. Especially me. A Meowth is better off looking for treasure, anyway."

"Don't go for what they think!" Pineno says. "Surprise them! That's what my mama always said!"

He's determined for sure.

"Didn't I say we will prove them wrong?! Everyone is expecting you to be like other sneaky Pokémon, but I won't let that happen! We will be a Retaliation Team and fight against The Sorcerer, so that other Pokémon who are judged by something they never did won't have to suffer anymore!"

"You don't have to do this for me." Krista already feels like a burden to him at this point. She hates to drag others into her problems. It seems that it must be how she was as a human. At least she learned something else about her former self.

Pineno shakes his head. "No. I mean it. I really want to do this. Not just for you, but for many others! I don't care about what anyone else thinks!"

Krista realizes that every word the Chespin said is truthful from his mouth. Seeing the sudden determination in his eyes, she can't decline something like that. Even if she wanted to, what could she possibly do? Wandering around for the rest of her days in the body of a Pokémon isn't ideal. If she decides to move on with this… she can travel and maybe learn something about herself. If not, then at least she had done something in her life.

"Krista."

The Chespin calling her nearly makes her jump. Now with her thoughts out of her head, she looks at the grass-type. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well… what do you think? Not many will accept the idea… but…"

"I'll do it. I will train with you to become a Retaliator." Krista gains her own confidence. "We will stand as a team like no other!"

"You'll be the first quad Pokémon working on two legs!" Pineno laughs lightly. "Maybe some are jealous!"

"I doubt that is why I am getting bad looks, but standing on two legs is better than being stuck on four. Thank goodness for that!" Krista says with a bit of pride.

"We'll be a cool team!"

"Huh. I wonder how cool?"

Pineno laughs lightly. "Very! That's it! Maybe one day… we can be as great as the famous Team Retaliate!"

"Team Retaliate…" Krista repeats the name, like it means something to her. She doesn't know why, but everytime she hears that name, she feels like… she shares something with them. Maybe she is already looking up to them too much… whoever they are.

The door suddenly opens, startling the two. Slowking walks inside with his arms behind his back. "It is getting late. The two of you should get well rested. There is a big day ahead of you tomorrow. So, I will allow you to sleep in my room today, but tomorrow, you will have your own… depending on what your motives are." He walks inside and closes the door. Walking to the stone bed covered with straw, he climbs on and rolls to his back with a loud yawn. He's clearly exhausted.

Krista didn't notice it until now. But hanging on its side on the wall, held by hooks… is some sort of scepter.

Was that what Pineno was talking about earlier?

It is made of purely stone, a similar material to mock the crown the Slowking wears. It isn't perfect. It's crooked near a zigzag formation, black until the tip. The top of it (which is gray) curves like it is a crooked crescent moon. Attached to the center of it is a slight blue-green star-like stone feature… the same shape as the tip of a Luxray's tail. A ring surrounds the star. A rim is around the neck of the staff. Shaped like a jewelry diamond, a ruby stone is at the center.

It is a nifty decorative. The rest of the wall is bare. Maybe Pokémon don't care for decoration that much.

Watching Pineno chose a spot and lie down on the stone floor, Krista realizes that the floor has no soft spot to lie on. How do Pokémon simply lie on the floor and sleep without a problem? Asking a question like that is foolish. They had been doing it all their lives. However, she knows that she must have slept on something far more comfortable than this.

"Well." Slowking sits up. "I suppose you can sleep on my bed tonight."

Watching The Headmaster slide off his bed and drop to all fours to lie down, Krista is left confused. "But… I can't just do that. Isn't it rude?"

"I'm willing to give up my resting spot for you. You seem to be unable to relax on the floor. Don't fret. It is fine by me." He stretches before closing his eyes. Seconds pass, and he is already snoring lightly.

She wish she can fall asleep that quickly.

Krista doesn't move for several minutes. Looking at the Chespin, he seems to have fallen asleep as well. Seeing no point in staying awake, sleep is the only option. As soon as she climbs in bed, she feels the cushioning the straw offers.

It doesn't take more than 5 minutes for sleep to embrace her.

…

She jolts to a sitting position as a loud shriek is heard. She looks towards where Pineno would be, but all she sees is the field. Looking at where the Headmaster would be, he isn't there either.

Wait. Why is she suddenly standing in the middle of a field?!

Blinding flashes make her winch. Lightning constantly travels across the sky. Her eyes are now fixed on it, and to her shock, it begins to distort.

Something rings in her head… then, she hears it…

_"Please… please…_

_Need… help…_

_In… danger…_

_Hurry… hurry…_

_Help… PLEEEASE!"_

She jolts up again, breathing hard. It is quiet, and she's back at the safety of her walls. It was…

_(It was a dream?)_

What was that?

Looking around, she is the only one awake. Staying up would do no good, but… A part of her is afraid that the sudden discomfort would return.

She lies back down, and closes her eyes.

It was just a dream.

Just a dream.

* * *

**To Be Continued to Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reasonable

**\- Chapter 4: Reasonable -**

"Wake up! The Headmaster requests your presence!"

Her eyes blink open, and she sits up, still half asleep as she rubs her paws against her eyes. Looking at the doorway, she sees Howler, the Arcanine from yesterday. It looks like today he chose to wear something. It surely wasn't there yesterday.

A red and white striped scarf, is it? It mocks the pattern of a Slowking's frilled collar, and it's worn neatly around the neck, just hanging a little underneath. The ties are long, and they stick out above his neck.

He sits perfectly still, but she can't help but think he had been standing there for a while.

What was all that about? She can't help but wonder if what she was dreaming meant anything.

It most likely does. Perhaps her memories are trying to return to her. However, there is no time to think about it. The Arcanine seems impatient.

"The Headmaster told me to wake you at dawn. I arrived an hour prior, keeping watch of you after Dusk left his shift."

Keeping watch? He's been sitting there perfectly still for a whole hour?! Just how much patience does he even have?!

And who the heck is Dusk?

"Dusk informed Boomer of you and your friend's stay, so worrying about him is no concern. Now, come along."

Who the heck is Boomer?!

And Pineno... he's not around.

Worried, Krista has to ask. "Wait. Where's-"

"Your friend is already in the square. He requested me to let you sleep for 30 extra minutes. I was going to decline until he explained your rough day. So, this was your one-time exception. In other words, sleeping in won't happen again." He turned around and walked out of the room, making sure the Meowth is still behind him.

Her curiosity can only grow. What the Arcanine said, he mentioned a name Slowking did before. She can't help but wonder...

"Um, excuse me?"

Howler keeps walking. "I'm listening."

"Who are Dusk and Boomer?"

Howler seems slightly bothered by the question. "They are the associates of this corporation alongside myself."

"Associates…?"

"High-ranking members of the corporation are associates here. Something that you are not even close to. If you do register, you'll start off as a crew member. Crew members have to go through intense training that will push you beyond your limits. If you can't handle it, quitting is an option, but you cannot join us again as a member. Cowards aren't allowed. You will just be stuck as a resident."

How harsh. It appears quitting is more like being fired. Just how harsh is the training?

"But, if it were up to me, you wouldn't even be here." Howler continues, surprising the Meowth. "I'm only tolerating you for now, because the Headmaster brought you in. We can try to talk to him, but what he says goes. What he sees in you, I don't have a clue. Just don't expect a warm welcome from anyone else."

_(What's his problem? I didn't do anything!)_ Krista frowns, unsure of what to say to counter his judgement.

"Just take my advice and leave while you have the chance. You'll only bring trouble to yourself while present." He sounds somewhat bitter towards her. It's obvious he doesn't like her.

It's not right. He hardly even knows her yet.

Howler suddenly stops, and he sits on the ground without an explanation. It leaves Krista confused. He could have said something…

"Ah. Thank you, Howler." The voice of the Headmaster is near. He walks from turning from a hallway ahead. Pineno is close behind him, appearing delighted to see Krista. Half of a berry is in his paws. Whatever it is, he is enjoying it. "You may go if you wish. Stay or go, your decision is not my concern."

Howler nods once. He doesn't move.

So… he stays, clearly.

Slowking chuckles. "You must be serious about this case. I am not too sure if these two are even a threat in any way. If they had anything odd about them, Zee would have detected it on the spot."

He would had? Does that mean… no. It couldn't had.

Krista watches Slowking reach behind himself. He pulls out a Pecha berry from there… which is strange since it wasn't there before. It is tossed to her, and she earns a look from the Slowking. It tastes so sweet, she can't resist taking another bite. A decent breakfast.

"Things are rough, I take it." Slowking assumes from the tired look on his face.

"I suppose so." Howler sighs. "Research is not going to well. The Heart of Enchantment shows no signs on our side. As long as that fool has it then-"

"Um… what is that?" Pineno interrupts with his question. Realizing how rude it was, he shrinks and steps back.

Slowking chuckles at the behavior. "No need to be so shy. It is okay to ask questions."

If only life was that easy.

Howler nods. "The Heart of Enchantment is an ability many believe The Sorcerer has, which is why we have difficulties managing issues involving them. The ability was thought to just be a legend until we learned our enemy has hold of it."

"Whoa. Really?" Pineno asks in awe.

"Indeed. What it can do is still little known. It is believed that it gives them enough power to wipe out an entire village if they so please. It actually happened before. River Town was wiped out the map a year ago. Now it's a barren land. Nothing grows there, and the waters are uninhabitable."

"That's….terrifying." Krista gulps.

"Unfortunately, we don't know anything that can counter such incredible power. Such monsters can be manipulated so easy..." Slowking frowns. "I would love to contact Team Retaliate, but they had been so busy helping out back in town in another region. The place was attacked by bandits last week. Goodness. I wish the team were here. I could really have her use that Dimensional-"

A loud crash makes everyone jump.

"Ah… not again…" Howler stands and begins to head away from them. "Please do excuse me. I have to stop the dragon from hurting someone." He takes off in a sprint.

What is going on? A dragon?

There are so many things to try to grasp and comprehend, it is somewhat ridiculous.

"That dragon… he's a handful, but he is also so very important to this place. I have days when I want to send him away but… that is too reckless." Slowking sighs as he begins to walk. "You two, follow me. We are going to town."

"Um… okay." Pineno reaches Krista's side. He looks at her with a silent question, but the only response he gets is a shrug from her.

They leave the twenty-fifth hall and enter the commons. One berry isn't enough. The smell of food is enough to make her want to stay and have more, but she knows there is no time to stick around. She can only observe the activity as they cross the large room.

"Hey, um… I hope you didn't mind." Pineno's voice snaps her out of thought.

Krista looks at the Chespin who seems a bit uneasy. "What do you mean?"

"I asked if you could sleep in for a little bit. I know that you were tired. I just hope you didn't get in trouble or anything."

"No. You're fine… and thanks." She would add in how the Arcanine basically told her to leave, but she decides to keep it to herself for now.

Pineno smiles small before looking straight ahead. He is happy about this. Happy that he can help.

One of the only two Pokémon who had been good to her so far.

"You will have to learn all of these hallways." Slowking explains suddenly. "Don't worry. In time you will walk through here like it is nothing. Each hall leads to places you will get to know very well."

How that is even possible is hard to think about. Each hall seems the same to them. They connect to each other occasionally. The numbers of Pokémon taking them can be from very few to a large crowd.

This is the case of all halls.

The main hall that connects the commons to the complex is three times larger than the other halls. Huge crowds travel through it as well. Slowking assures the two are close to him as they walk through. Reaching the end to the marketing side of Stoneridge Complex feels like a breather. But she knows they may be heading towards the residential area which is much further down through another hall.

Already, Slowking walks ahead. Krista is quick to follow. Pineno for once, is lagging behind. His eyes are fixed at a corner. It's just past the main hall, but what is it?

Krista steps back to join him. They wouldn't have seen it yesterday, entering the commons. But now that they just walked out, the hallway can be seen, completely barren, empty, never used. In fact, it's obvious that it was neglected or abandoned from the shape it is in. Dust and cobwebs decorate it. Krista looks for any stone above that would mark it, but there are none.

Slowking slows down once he realizes he isn't being followed anymore. He looks back, and he walks towards them. "What caught your interest, children?"

Pineno points down the hall. "What about that way? No one seems to go down that hallway."

"Hm?" Slowking slows to a stop.

"Can we go down th-"

"NO!"

The two Pokémon following him jump in surprise. A few passing by freezes as well. They didn't expect to hear him shout, especially since he always talks in such an easy and polite manner.

Realizing the outburst, Slowking clears his throat and turns back around. "Erm, no. That hallway is off limits. Not even the most skilled teams are allowed to go through there. Now, let's go."

Krista looks at the hall again. Not even the most skilled? "It doesn't look like it's been touched in years."

"Don't worry about that. Let's go." Slowking keeps going.

Pineno doesn't seem convinced. "But, you would think they would try to take such good care of it-"

"It is off-limits." Slowking reminds him. "Don't even let consideration draw you near it. It's far too dangerous."

The two exchange looks.

"Down here is the square. Get familiar with it since you will be seeing it a lot." Slowking grabs the children's paws before leading them away from the area, and towards town. It seems busy as it was before. Pokémon of many kinds rush past them, carrying bags or crates filled with supplies. Some would give a quick hello to the Headmaster once they notice him. However, glares are shot towards Krista. The reason is too obvious now.

"This square is important to you for now on. Get to know it, and things will run smoothly." Slowking explains. "As for anything else, no need to worry about it. I will take care of that for you… but don't expect that to be the case for everything. Being independent is a requirement to be a Retaliator."

"We… we are aware…" Pineno keeps close.

Being here may seem like a good solution since Krista is literally lost in more ways than normal. Unfortunately, she believes that it is mostly unsettling. The amount of stares she gets from passing Pokémon is ridiculous. It is like… every one of them has something against her.

What if they do?

No… they all must have a reason. They just didn't say anything about it yet. The day they decide to, it would all be thrown at her face as a merciless storm of hate.

Why did she have to turn into a Meowth out of all things?

She stops walking all at once, realizing her thoughts had caused her to lose sight of the Slowking and Chespin. How did Pineno lose her that quick? Wasn't he just looking back at her so much to make sure she was following them? Perhaps he didn't do that enough.

So now, here she stands.

All alone.

In a square filled with Pokémon who look like they want to hurt her.

"Uh… hi?" Krista waves small. It doesn't change anything.

Yep. This is going very well.

There is nothing better than standing awkwardly in the middle of a square as the center of attention.

Krista coughs and looks towards the ground. This is getting really awkward. The Pokémon are whispering and pointing again. She's beginning to think that they must be planning to attack her or something.

She can't even defend herself. She greatly wishes for her friend or the Headmaster to find her. Standing in one spot isn't very ideal for her.

"Ye make a better door than a windae!"

Wait. What?

Krista yelps as red claws slam on the ground in front of her. Attached to a large smooth wing, she sees fur instead of feathers. Looking up… a gigantic purple and black bat…?

A Noivern.

Why does it wear a pair of goggles on its head? Do Noiverns even need them? She didn't think so. The striped scarf it wears around its neck is yellow and red. It's so long, reminding her of a pilot. It would be funny, if she wasn't shaken by its sudden appearance.

Maybe she should move.

"Oh! Sorry!" She steps aside quickly, not wanting to upset it at all.

Thankfully, it looks at her for a second before moving on, crawling on all fours. She expected it to fly, but perhaps it has other plans that involves staying grounded.

She watches it go down the hall. Many passing Pokémon are quick to move out the way. They seem to be trying to stay away from him.

He does appear intimidating. Thankfully, the Noivern is being stared at now. Luck is on Krista's side. It seems that she was completely forgotten now that the monsters are talking about the Noivern now.

A pair of green vines wrapped around her body, and she is yanked from the ground. Startled, she screams until she is placed on the ground. She spins around, stepping back quicker than she thought was possible, to protect herself. Seeing a nervous face of a Chespin calms her down. "Don't do that! You know I am not familiar with any of this!"

"I'm sorry. The Headmaster told me to get you since you were um… lagging behind." Pineno retracts his vines into his shoulders in one swift and smooth movement. He turns around and steps to the side as the Slowking walks forward from turning up a hall. "I, uh…"

"It's easy to get lost in these walls. I am not surprised." Slowking frowns at the Meowth as he lightly pushes Pineno aside. "There is no time for daydreams and dilly-dally. Pay attention, if you will."

Krista steps back. "I… I'm sorry."

"You seem a bit rattled. I'm well aware of how others are seeing you. Just don't let it get to your head." Slowking pats the two on the head. Most would hate to be touched there, but coming from him, it feels comforting.

It makes them feel safe.

"It pains me to even think of it. It is my job to guide you. So, with that said, I will personally train you, starting tomorrow. As for today, your task is to form a Retaliation Team. Report to me as soon as you do. I will be in my room." Slowking turns and walks away, leaving them.

Krista and Pineno don't move from their spots. They stay perfectly still. He is awfully quick for a Pokémon who is literally labeled as a slow leader.

The Headmaster stops and turns to them. "Alright. You clearly look lost. I suppose it is reckless to allow you to wander in a place you can't navigate yet. Come along. I'll lead you to the registration desk myself."

Krista looks at her grass friend who nods once. She goes after the psychic type with him, now standing at his side. They walk through many crowds. It seems to quiet down to an uneasy silence. Glancing around, many eyes are on her.

"Do you mind?" Slowking looks at a few Pokémon, and they are quick to look away. The stares die down quickly.

Thank goodness. He finally noticed.

If only she can go through a day without being stared at like she is an alien. Thankfully, Pineno eases things by talking to her about how he enjoyed exploring the dungeon with Slowking yesterday, and he even brought up how funny it was to be so scared of a little fish.

It made her smile. At least he had fun. She could maybe say the same if her paws weren't so soft.

Pineno proudly explained about his tough shell that protects him in battle. Turns out the shell are the green parts of his body. He seems to take a lot of pride in it. Krista touched it herself and it was nothing to sneeze at. It felt hard like wood, very much like the bark of a tree almost… or maybe a tough shell of a nut. Whatever it is, it's like armor. Perhaps Chespin are more on the defensive side. Grass types are known to be great with defense and aren't great with offense. That is… most grass types. Others are frail and make up for it with a decent special attack.

The conversation carries on, and it shifts to Pineno talking about how tough psychic-types can be and why. They are frail in terms of defense, but their special attacks are powerful. There are some who are known to stand out from that.

He also points out how Slowking are tough. He explained how the defense stats of Slowpoke's evolutions are what makes them a tank on battle. It seems to capture the Headmaster's attention.

"You are somewhat correct." Slowking jumps in the conversation. "However, Slowpoke's evolution branches differ. They can either evolve into a Slowbro or I… a Slowking. Our stats are all the same in terms of attacks and speed. However…"

"Headmaster!"

Slowking stops and turns all in two seconds.

Howler runs and skids to a stop, breathing hard.

He finally shows another emotion, but it's not a good one.

Slowking nods. "I sense your stress. What bothers you?"

"It's bad. Three Pokémon from the residential area went missing!"

"What?" Slowking is alarmed. He immediately becomes serious. "Do you have a clue on when they were last seen?"

"Their family explained that it was yesterday morning. They left to gather some berries and haven't returned since. It is highly unusual for them to be away for more than 2 hours…"

"I see." Slowking nods. "Have the reports been made?"

"Yes, sir. Grove is working on the new letters right now. She just got done with the rescue request for the 3 missing."

"Thank you for informing me. I need you to tell Zee to heighten the security around here. I can't take any chances. These disappearances are already bad enough, and now it is happening here… I have to be careful with this…"

Howler bows. He sprints down the hall, passing them in a breeze.

Krista doesn't like what she just heard. Pokémon going missing? She heard about this before.

Pineno asks a question Krista was thinking to ask. "These disappearances… is it-"

"It's possible that The Sorcerer is behind this. They have grown impatient and are now kidnapping Pokémon from the open." Slowking grabs their hands and tugs the pair behind him as he walks quicker than he was before. "Which is why it is extremely important for the both of you to be aware of current events and what will be informed to you once you register."

Suddenly, he stops.

Pineno and Krista are left confused.

"That is unless you wish to turn back and get protection within these walls. A Retaliator is a Pokémon who takes risks by facing the threat instead of staying away from it. I would prefer a pair of children to stray from such a risky burden."

His concern is reasonable. He has great judgement. No one would want to endanger a child.

It seems to be a better option to just lie back, but Pineno has other things in mind. It is clear from the determined expression on his face. Slowking doesn't fail to notice.

The regal Pokémon sighs lightly. "Alright. If that is what you want, I won't say otherwise. That look on your face… it reminds me of someone." With a light chuckle, he adds, "As cliche as it sounded, I was being completely honest."

Her tail stays still as she looks between the Slowking and Chespin. It seems there is an understanding. That was quick. Krista was honestly expecting a debate. Maybe Pokémon can accept things far easier than humans can. She has much to learn about what differs on the boundaries of Pokémon and humans.

"Children." Slowking waves a paw. "I have a pair I need you to meet. Didn't I say this before?"

A quick nod is the received response. The two smaller Pokémon follow the psychic-type further down the area. It is busier than she remembers.

They are led to one of the buildings the Headmaster had introduced them before. This is the building that had the line the other day. Strangely enough, the Pokémon in the line this time around allowed the Slowking to walk by.

Krista wants to have whatever breeze card that Slowking has.

With a small white claw tapping the wooden surface, Slowking clears his throat. "Forgive me for interrupting, but I have something I need you to do. Is Dusk around? I don't see him anywhere."

Clacking is heard from the other side of the small building. A goat-like Pokémon with grass grown from it's back seems to be in a hurry. Books are tucked under vines. It wears a striped scarf as well. Green and white. Krista is seeing a pattern here.

Maybe the most important Pokémon wear such a thing.

This one in particular is a Gogoat. Vines stretch and adjust books and papers high in the shelves. When it spoke, the voice is a female's. She bows her head in respect. "He will be with you in just a second. We had a load of papers sent here last night. Fresh job requests are already sorted."

"Has Howler came by?"

"Oh, yes he has, sir. He zipped by a minute ago, ranting about how some Pokémon went missing. He threw me the reports and I already had one of the Wingull deliver it to Dusk. He is processing them into missions as we speak. Very soon I'll call in the Pelipper to send out missions across the region and our neighboring ones. Perhaps we can have the Rescue Teams involved with this overflow we currently have."

"They haven't sent us anything?"

"Not in a few days. Things must had settled there for a moment. I doubt they will be pleased with what we have to offer." The Gogoat stands on her hind legs and checks the higher shelves before dropping back down and organizing it again.

Slowking shakes his head. "No. They won't be. Do you think it is possible we can send some overseas?"

"For the Explorers? Ah, I can't guarantee that will be done tonight. I am still sorting files here. There's another reason, you see."

"That's good to hear. You seem busy as usual." Slowing seems somewhat pleased with the organizing the goat had done. "You speak of another reason?"

"Busy isn't the word. Another reason why I may not be able to send requests overseas… well... Aluminum came by and dropped off some paperwork for you."

Slowing's eyes widen. Such an expression was never seen on his face. He nearly chokes on something. "I beg your pardon?"

Krista doesn't know how to take that. Is that a good or bad thing?

The Gogoat repeats herself with added clarification. "Aluminum. She came and went in a second. I didn't get to catch a conversation with her. She seemed busier than normal. I guess she had no time to see you, but she did ask about how you were."

Slowking doesn't respond. He seems shocked, actually.

Pineno seems lost. "Mr. Slowing. Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Slowking promises. "It's just been months since I heard from anyone of the four. Aluminum is a member of Team Retaliate. I assumed you would know."

Pineno blinks. "Wait… are you talking about Aluminum the Aggron?!"

"That's the one. She's more of the out-in-the-open sort of Pokémon. She doesn't mind walking around where everyone can see her… unlike the other three. So her leader has her do a ton of delivery work. She tends to only complain about how her armor tires her out…"

Krista can't believe it! A member of Team Retaliate came by, and they just missed her! It is very frustrating in a way, but how can she complain? She doesn't know much about the Exploration Team, anyway.

"If she is here, then that means the rest of the team must be in the region. Then again, they move pretty quickly." Slowking looks at the busy grass-type. "How recently?"

"Around 2 hours ago." The Gogoat slides a book on the shelf.

"Disappointing. They are definitely gone." Slowking sighs.

"But, if it makes you feel better… Aluminum said that her team sends best wishes. They know things have been tough lately. She even took a few cold cases along with her."

"That… is good to hear." Slowking says. "It has been rather hard. I am sure things will go easier once we solve this case. A lot of Pokémon have been going missing lately… and Faith hasn't been feeling well about it. She said it is the worst case of it. It's even more stressful since those back home are going missing as well…"

Pineno and Krista try to follow the conversation, but they simply become more confused. This is probably none of their business, so they try not to get into it too much.

"But… we'll discuss more of this later. I have something important for you to do for me. I have two new recruits."

The announcement makes the working Pokémon pause before lowering a book she was about to slide in a shelf in the back.

"Hm? I wish you had said that as soon as you got here. I would had got right to it." Gogoat turns around to face the Headmaster and the two with him. She smiles cheerfully. "The name is Grove. Nice to meet-" Her smile completely fades as soon as she sees Krista. "Uh… are you sure these are the two?"

Slowking frowns. "Grove… you did this with Midnight. I thought I told you about this."

"I'm sorry, but it's just… I'm not… I don't trust this… scratch cat." Grove admits bitterly. "Her species had brought enough harm to my crops and all. Urgh. I thought I heard gossip about this Pokémon. I should have listened."

Great. So the entire organization is talking about her.

Yep. Things just got so much easier.

Pineno steps forward. "Krista is not like them! I can promise you that! Look! You don't see Mr. Slowing slacking off all the time!" His statement makes the Headmaster blink. Pokémon nearby freeze, terrified suddenly.

Krista can't help but look around. It doesn't take a moment to understand the change in the atmosphere. Everyone is in silent and silently panicking.

Grove stares at the Chespin in disbelief. She swallows uncomfortably and speaks with an uneasy but slightly angered tone. "You're talking about the Headmaster. Don't you understand? He is the central king. It's truly disrespectful."

Pineno pauses. He looks towards the Slowking. He had forgotten that he has to be careful with his words, especially here. Then again, he may have never met any monster with such a royal position before recently. "Uh… I didn't mean…"

Krista sighs. _(Can you blame him? We aren't exactly in a castle. Then again, how does a royal Pokémon live? They don't have anything fancy, do they?) _She at least knows how royalty works for humans. It makes her feel a little better, knowing that she never forgot the human lifestyle.

And this Slowking doesn't speak like a king, either. But Pinneo did explain that the regional heads are also kings and queens.

It's very confusing.

"No. It's fine. I can understand." Though Slowking claims he is okay with what was just said, his eyes are closed as a vein twitches on the right side of his forehead. "Let's not look into stereotypical things. See? I'm sure not every Meowth is a problem, Grove. Do you understand now?"

"Y-yes sir. Definitely." Grove immediately grabs sheets of paper. "Um… just give me a second to set this up. I can have them registered…"

"Nevermind that. You seem overwhelmed with enough work. Registration will take a toll on you right now." Slowking turns and leaves. "I expect the bulletin boards to be updated by tomorrow morning."

Grove nods once. "Y-yes, sir!"

"And tell Boomer that I want to see him at sun high in the meeting."

"B-Boomer?!" Grove seems even more stressed and worried now. "I-I don't know. He's rather stubborn and-"

"Don't talk about your fellow associates. Get on with what I assigned you." Slowking cuts her off, startling her. "And tell Dusk that he should prepare himself. We have two new recruits coming in soon. Don't forget it."

Grove sighs. She sees no point in trying to change the Pokémon's mind. "Understood."

Silence is what is between the three Pokémon as they head down the main wing that leads them to the commons. After a while, it seems to be unbearable for Pineno since he finally says something to break the silence.

"So, what do we do while we wait?"

"We go to my room, and you do nothing." Slowking answers. "No wandering. No leaving. Stay until I get the paperwork done. Someone will inform you when you can go and register."

"Oh." The directions make the rest of the day sound so dull. They can't do anything until things calm down, it seems. It is best to not question it or to even try to change the Slowing's mind. He appears bothered enough.

Pineno honestly would rather say nothing. After what he said about the Headmaster earlier, it isn't hard to understand why.

After a while, they reached the Headmaster's room. Slowking walks to the back of the room as the two Pokémon take a seat on the stone ground. Slowking paces around the room a bit before stopping in front of his throne while shaking his head.

"This is probably… a big mistake."

Hearing the Headmaster say that is a bit alarming. A question is quickly asked by Pineno. "Wait. What is?"

Slowking takes a seat. He places a paw on his forehead. He shakes his head. With the way his cape sits on the back of the chair, it matches his exhaustion. "Don't worry about it. I'm just being harsh towards myself. What you need to do is… try to get a better understanding of this place. I have a few books I will drop off to you soon. I am sorry for not being able to get things done as planned today, but as you saw… today is too busy, and the day just started."

Krista hopes that they don't just sit around all day. To do nothing isn't something she is looking forward to. Fortunately, this is way better than being chased by Starly and Staravia. That was horrible.

As if her mind was read, Slowking answers the unasked question. "You may have to stay here. To let you wander isn't very wise… and I fear that some Pokémon may attack you, Krista."

Okay. That was said like a slap on the face by Mr. Reality.

What?

Never did she expect him to say that so straightforward. He didn't even try to say it easier. He's definitely not the type to sugarcoat anything.

"Well… I figured that." Krista admits bitterly.

"I… will have to leave you two to yourselves for today as said before. I have paperwork to do… and a meeting to hold with my associates."

"A meeting?" Pineno asks. The Slowking did mention it before.

"It is important for them to be aware of who I brought in. I am actually positive they already know who since the word of a Meowth being in the premises had spread like a wildfire. Unfortunately, what was said is all in the negative side."

"Mm…" Krista looks at her feet. "Why am I not surprised? It's not like it will stop anytime soon."

"Don't stress. I will try to change the perspective on the subject. I don't want you leaving this room for your safety. You know why." Slowking stands. He drags his way towards the door, like the day is already heavy on his shoulders. "Hear me now. It will be a matter of time until you gain the trust of many here. My associates will have no choice but to look after you, but I know one who will be more than happy to help you."

"And who is that?" Pineno asks.

"You'll know very soon." Slowking opens the door and steps out. "I also have a word to say to Highness, I'm sure you don't mind."

The door shuts.

Silence lingers for several seconds.

…

"Highness?" Krista repeats the name she heard. "Who is… oh."

"The Nidorina that gave us food yesterday?" Pineno remembers. "Do you think Slowking actually found out? You know… about what she did to your food?"

"I don't know." Krista shrugs her shoulders. "All we can really do is wait. I would rather stay in here all day, anyway. I don't want to go out there and… well… you know."

"Yeah. I get it. I can't agree more." Pineno sits back against the wall.

Krista looks back at the door, wondering just how long it may take for her to get used to the place she pretty much calls home now. She still had several questions. When will she meet the other associates? How much longer must they wait until they can move to the next step? They were denied of registration today, which is a bit of crusher. But it can't be helped. The Headmaster had other things to worry about. More important things.

And such important things seem overwhelming for her.

"I can't imagine running a place like this." She turns her attention back to the empty throne that is just across the bed.

"Me neither." Pineno agrees. "My dad told me about the regional heads. He is a knight under the northern king, so he knows this stuff."

"Really?" Krista is impressed.

"Yeah. He said the royals are not to be underestimated, since they earned the throne for a good reason. Before, they were just kings and queens, but ever since the events of The Sorcerer came up, they were generous enough to form an organization to fight back. It's so that they can protect their kingdom, and it's monsters. It sounds cooler every time I talk about it."

_(So, that must mean The Headmaster was just a king before? I wonder what that was like? Maybe he did live in a castle before this place was built.) _She tilts her head as she says her next thought aloud; "I guess he ended up here so that The Sorcerer can't find him."

"Yeah. The Sorcerer would love to have their hands on a royal Pokémon. They are very powerful, after all. I guess Slowking's associates are like his royal guards. I'm not sure. I didn't pay much attention to what my dad taught me."

"But you told me enough to get an idea." Krista says. "And you know what? I think I'm gonna learn about myself as I grow stronger."

"That's the spirit I'm hoping for." Pineno smiles. "Let's do what we can."

There is a moment of silence as the survey the area. It becomes boring. Too boring to keep quiet.

"Hey. Krista." Pineno speaks up again.

"What is it?" Krista responds.

"Have you remembered anything yet? I mean… anything about your past? Even if it's just a little bit, like your real name? It's been a day. Maybe something came up?"

Krista tries to think back, but there are no memories of anything except everything that happened after she woke up on that tree. "I wish I could answer those questions Pineno. I really do. But I don't remember anything, and I've been trying to for the longest. I guess fate just brought me here. Maybe training here will give me something. At least I hope so."

"Well, I won't go anywhere. As I said before; I'm here to help! There has to be some reason you ended up here."

"Yeah. It's not like I could had just woken up and forgotten everything about my past, right? It seems out of the blue. It's frustrating but… for now, I'll just do my best to adjust. No good in complaining all the time. Though… I wonder what my life was before?"

"I dunno. When you do remember, tell me all about it!"

"For sure. I will."

Unknown to them, just outside the door stands Howler. His onyx eyes narrow slightly as he slowly turns away. "She lost her memories of her own past? That's a red flag, and it may explain how she wound up here. I should inform the Headmaster immediately."

He heads down the hall in a hurried pace. Knowing full well he has more evidence for his judgements.

**\- 0000 -**

The sound of pouring water makes the room sound soothing. It echoes through the room as footsteps can be heard traveling across the floor.

The room is massive. Possibly as big as the cafeteria. A huge stone fountain is in the middle of the room, shaped like a cloyster, pouring water endlessly from the gap above its head and between the shells. Round stones decorate the edge of the pool. Magikarp and Feebas swim on the waters peacefully.

The floors are made of dark marble, making it have the glossy look that most would desire. The walls are smooth stone with glowing blue rocks to act as a light source. Against and across the wall, are a line of platforms, possibly for decoration. They are only present on the side of the room behind the fountain.

A Magikarp blinks at a reflection of a Slowking staring at the water before swimming off in a fast pace. The Headmaster studies his reflection in thought. After several seconds, the fountain suddenly stops pouring water all at once.

"So, it begins." Slowking raises his head as he steps forward. He walks into the fountain pool, his long and wide cape flowing with each move, and the Cloyster statue seems to react by the shell shutting tight and lowering. It acts as a platform now, allowing the Slowking to stand on it. Once he stands firmly, it rises to its original position. He folds his hands behind his back. "Rollcall. Grove."

At the very first platform at the very left, a blue glow engulfs the area before fading out, revealing the same Gogoat who works behind the desk. "Here, sir."

Slowking nods in acknowledgement. He looks at the next empty platform. "Frost."

The same glow at that platform reveals another Pokemon, an Abomasnow. He bows respectfully. His white and grey striped scarf is as long as a winter scarf is expected to be. It hangs low, waving with his movements. "Sir."

Slowking looks at the next platform. "Vigor."

Appearing there is a Machamp. He salutes. "Headmaster." The voice he… well, _she _owns would shock any stranger.

A female Machamp.

That is something you don't run into everyday. She wears a bow, unlike the others currently present. Yellow and white, apparently. It must be a way to those to realize she is a girl, despite her appearance.

The Headmaster goes on. "Eight."

An Ariados responds as soon as they appear. It is actually the same one who works in the retail section of the corporation. "Sire." He bows for a whole two seconds. His own scarf is purple and white.

"Howler."

The Arcanine arrives. He drops to a bow. "Headmaster Slowking. I am present. I await your command."

"Dusk."

Arriving is a Mightyena. He sits immediately without a word. His own scarf is black and white, matching well with his surprisingly tidy and clean fur.

"Boomer."

…

…

Slowking looks at the last empty spot. He waits for several seconds. He calls them again. "Boomer?"

…

"Boomer!"

"Headmaster, he's not going to show." Grove explains regrettably. "My apologies. I spoke with him as you requested, and his manner of speaking made things with him even more confusing. He said something between the lines of "uninterested" or "too busy" through his cheerful chatter."

"Urgh… this is the third meeting he missed in a row." Slowking shakes his head. He looks towards an empty space above the gathered Pokémon. "Zee! I request your presence!"

Not even a second passes, and the Porygon-Z arrives the same way everyone else did. Eyes are glowing, meaning the teleportation was behind him. "S-siiiir?"

"Where is Boomer? He's supposed to have shown!"

Zee responds. "H-hE's nOT amOOOonG uS. OUtsIdE He st-ST-StaNDS. PoSsIBlY taking MISSIONS."

"As always…" Slowking mutters. This happened times before, and it's draining for him. More work for him. "I'll personally have a word with him soon. He's lucky it's daylight, otherwise I would have sent Dusk after him…"

"In all due respect, why me?" Dusk the Mightyena asks.

"Because dark-types can thrive in the dark better than most types… well, you are outmatched by ghost-types for obvious reasons. But you won't have to worry about any henchmen trying to attack you as much as anyone else."

The Mightyena seems to have nothing to say against it. "Alright. For once I am glad it's not even the end of the afternoon."

Slowking nods. He raises his hands. A glow of blue light grows long like a staff. Magically, a stone scepter drops in his hands.

Seeing it summoned, the Pokémon seem to know that this is serious.

"Oh. What is it?" Grove asks. "Did something dreadful happen?"

"I doubt it." Dusk denies the idea, though the question wasn't even asked towards him. "If something bad did occur, we would be in lockdown or something else severe."

"Obviously, we are about to have an important discussion." Howler notes to everyone, trying to end the conversation quickly.

"What about Boomer?" Vigor asks, concerned that the mentioned associate would miss out on so much.

"Don't worry about him. We'll move on regardless of his presence." Slowking says. He stands the staff up and speaks. "I called you here today for a subject in an important manner. I am sure a few of you already know what it is."

Eight speaks. "You mean how someone had been raiding the commons?"

"No. That's not- wait, what?" Slowking just caught what was said.

"Yeah. There's been a shortage in food supply. There are no clues on who did it, but all fingers are pointed at that Meowth that was brought here recently? They said she raided the kitchen of it's berry supply. Crazy, huh?"

"Foolish assumptions…" Slowking says.

"What? How would you know if she didn't…"

"Who said it first?"

Eight decides to not question anything. He answers. "It was Highness."

"I am definitely going to speak with that burden." Slowking sounds slightly angry. "Moving on. The subject itself is Krista indeed."

"Who?" Frost asks.

"She's the Meowth." Grove answers.

"Oh, I see- pardon?" The Abomasnow pauses, now completely confused.

"I've made the decision to train her to become a Retaliator under my guidance."

"WHAT?!" Everyone's jaws drop. Zee - who doesn't have a mouth - is an exception. Instead, his head spins as computer-like sounds are heard from him.

"A Meowth?! In The Retaliation Corps?!" Grove asks with wide eyes. "You were actually serious about this?! I thought you were pulling my tail!"

Eight moves his legs uneasy. "Taking in someone like that… isn't that you know… forgive me- crazy?!"

"DoEs n-N-NOooOoT cOmPuTe…!" Zee exclaims as his body spins alone this time.

"This is impossible! Is this a joke?!" Frost asks.

"Please tell me it is." Vigor says. "If we do that, then our organization's reputation will be soiled!"

Dusk huffs. His ears lower just a bit. "Bad guys like that are meant to be chased. Not placed!"

The psychic-type looks at each associate. "I am aware of how bizarre this sounds to all of you, but to quickly judge someone is not how we solve things. This is why I called you here, so that you can be prepared for this."

His words are probably not heard very well since the Pokémon continued to shout and talk over each other.

He sighs as he holds his staff with both hands, muttering something to himself. He stands there, simply trying to listen to one Pokémon separately.

"Headmaster! Reconsider this!" Howler pleads over the shouting. "What if she is some sort of spy?! We're talking about exposing our _hideout_ for Palkia's sake!"

Many shouts of "yeah!" rip through the room.

"Then what will happen?!" Frost asks. He seems stressed about this. "Is it really worth it? It's like bringing a Zangoose in the same room as a Seviper!"

"It'll be chaotic!" Vigor adds. "And you're serious about this?! You're placing us all in a huge risk!"

"Faith would have our heads if this place is exposed!" Howler shouts as he steps forward. "Please, hear us! This is not ideal! We know you are great, but this is will only summon an outrage!"

"TROUble… pOTiEntAl f-ffffFFOOoor desTRUCtiON!" Zee's body moves in unnatural ways. It spins with the exception of the head.

"Headmaster! Can you at least rethink this?!" Dusk asks.

"We can't have her present here!" Howler barks. "We simply just cannot! Headmaster! Do you hear our desperate calls?! Reconsider, sir!"

"I vote for a reconsideration!" Grove raises a hoof in the air. It seems her action causes a chain reaction.

"Reconsideration!" Dusk barks.

"Reconsideration!" Vigor agrees.

They all continue to shout the word. It overlaps each other eventually.

"Reconsideration!"

"Reconsideration!"

"Reconsideration!"

Slowking slams the bottom of his sceptor on the ground several times. The clacking sound is enough to silence them. He looks at them all, and he shakes his head. "Reconsideration, denied."

Howler gawked in disbelief. He shakes his head before speaking. "You… you can't be serious!" He says in shock. "We know you have good judgement, but everyone has their flaws! This one might just be! Please understand we aren't against you. We just want what's best for you!"

"You have to get rid of her!" Eight agrees. "We can't carelessly let that criminal roam around here!"

"She is _not_ a criminal." Slowking's words are not heard this time. The associates are talking over each other. He shakes his head again, like he is a parent dealing with stubborn children.

Grove tries another attempt to change the Slowking's mind. "Please! We can't just… carelessly take any Pokémon in anyway! You said that yourself!"

"Sir. This is a huge, huge problem here!" Frost reminds the psychic type. "Just as Howler said, Faith would kill us if this causes problems!"

"What will The Supervisor think?!" Vigor cries out. "What if he strips you off your throne?!"

The shouting carries on. The Slowking hums a song to himself as his eyes are closed, but he seems to be close to snapping. His humming is a way to keep him calm, it seems.

"I know that you are desperate for more recruits." Grove finds a reason she believes. "But this is not the way. Not at all."

"Headmaster! Do you hear us?!" Howler shouts.

Slowking's eyes snap open. "Silence!"

A single word from the Slowking shuts everyone up.

He shuts his eyes again and rubs his head, probably now having a headache. "One at a time, please. This is a constructive meeting, not some debate…"

The associates exchange glances. They seem to realize that their uproar was not professional at all. Only water can be heard, but the awkward silence was ended from a random cough coming from Dusk.

"Our apologies." Howler speaks for everyone. He looks at the others. "You hear him. One at a time. We'll start from the order we arrived, and then we'll raise paws."

"Sounds fair enough." Grove says with a relieved sigh. She looks at the Slowking, wanting to completely understand what is really happening. "My question is: Why are you okay with this? Doesn't it worry you that someone might not like you anymore or something?"

"Their feelings don't matter in this case. If they wish to cry about it, then so be it." Slowking answers straight to the point. He's not afraid of holding what he thinks back.

"Oh. Okay." Grove seems a bit uncomfortable with how the Slowking answered.

Slowking speaks the truth. It's a reason why so many Pokémon don't dare to try to go against him.

Frost the Abomasnow shakes his body. Bits of ice rains down from him as he speaks. "Where did you even find her?"

"She was being attacked by Staravia's flock in the clearing of Pine Forest. I dealt with them and took her in."

"They attacked her because she is a Meowth." Howler mutters under his voice.

"Alright. Let me get this straight." Vigor begins her turn. "You are taking a Meowth in. You are aware of what that might do, or how that would affect us?"

"Every action has a consequence." Slowking answers. "I make my decisions carefully. Please understand that this has not happened yet for Krista has not made the decision to stay with us."

"What about The Three Great Elders?" Eight asks. "Do you think they would approve of this?"

"I have plans to contact them sometime this week." Slowking announces. "I will update all of you on what I receive."

"Understood, but I am curious." Howler begins. "What about that Chespin fellow? We don't even see many Chespin around. Their kind are rare, you see."

"Very true. He met Krista not long after I saved her. Upon her meeting Pineno, she became friends with him quickly. Pineno trusts her. Something like that sparks interest. Sounds familiar?"

"I don't think they would be like those two teams, sir-"

"Your turn is over." The Headmaster cuts the Arcanine off. "Excuse Howler for that, Dusk."

Howler's lip twitches, but nothing else happens.

Dusk shakes his head. "Nah. Doesn't bother me. Though, let me ask a question I am sure every monster in this organization is thinking."

"Alright." Slowking is listening.

"How can you trust her?"

It becomes silent again. The associates wait for an answer.

"..." Slowking looks at each and every one of the associates. He has many pairs of eyes staring at him. Slowly, he responds. "I do not feel a negative atmosphere from her presence."

The Pokémon appear bothered by this, but they don't protest. At least, not yet. Their expressions do give the message.

Slowking looks at them carefully. He doesn't seem bothered by the responses, so he clearly expected them. "She can be trusted."

Howler growls lightly, annoyed with this. He raises a paw. Once he is acknowledged, he speaks. "She could be one of the henchmen spying on us."

Others nod in agreement.

"It is true that the many Meowth we ran across work for The Sorcerer… but she is not one of them." Slowking taps a single claw on the staff in synch with each word at that very last sentence. He could be growing impatient. His tail would twitch every now and then.

Dusk tilts his head. He can't see how.

"She needs our help, and I will be the one to give it to her." Slowking's announcement alarms them now. An exclamation of "huh" and "what" fly across the room.

"Yeah. Sure. It's all a ploy." Grove frowns.

"I can't agree more." The Abomasnow nods at the statement. "I mean, seriously. A Meowth acting innocent? Tell me that doesn't spell out a trick? Let's admit it. Cats are sneaky."

"As an Mightyena, I agree to his world 100 percent." Dusk says proudly.

Eight seems uninterested. "Can we move on? Can't we just have Zee get rid of the scratch cat?"

"Eh? Eh?" Zee seems confused on why he was mentioned.

Slowking's right eye twitches. All the Pokémon flinch and grit their teeth in fear. As he raises his staff and slams it down, they all jump and become frozen. "Her name is Krista… and she will be a member of The Retaliation Corporation." His last sentence comes out slow and firm as he narrows his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

They don't speak. Instead, they all nod forcefully as they mumble a "Yes, sir."

He picks up his staff, and he begins to walk away with it. "She will be great. Never should a book be judged by their cover."

The other associates are quiet. Howler raises his head as he steps forward. "You say a book should never be judged by their cover. True, but it's the contents inside that counts."

Grove looks at him, a bit concerned he may speak out, but it appears it's not much of a problem.

"Headmaster." Howler addresses with respect. "I wish to speak of a concern. As second-in-command, I request that you hear my findings. I also want to inform you this is no attack at all, but a topic for everyone to take into consideration."

Slowking looks at the others before his focus turns to the Arcanine. It won't hurt to hear what may be important. "Alright. I'll let you speak. Don't let it be a waste of my time."

"I assure you, it will not. It's not professional to waste the time of a busy king." He bows his head. "Do not take this as me hovering over every little thing, good sir. I was merely passing by when I overheard quite an unusual exchange between the Chespin, and the Meowth who accompanies him."

"You may go on. I'm listening." Slowking's eyes are focused as he makes a silent judgment.

"There was no malice intent if that is what you are expecting to hear from me. No, no. But rather something a bit alarming. The Meowth came here, somewhat confused as most of us associates noticed. Perhaps you as well. It appears the Meowth has a case of amnesia. And it's not a small one either."

"Amnesia?" Slowking echoes the word strangely. "And what makes you think that?"

"Her friend was asking if she regained any lost memories. From what I overheard, the Meowth cannot recall anything that happened in her life prior to the day you found her."

"What? This is for real?" Dusk asks. He earns a nod in response.

"Yes. Very." Howler nods. "But this is nothing unheard of, as we all know. There were several cases of monsters who turn up with amnesia, and it usually ends in a dreadful tale. Most likely, they were caught by one of The Sorcerer's monsters, left to be corrupted. As we know, corrupted monsters do not remember their own past. Slowly, they fall victims into the darkness and become wicked, far worse than those who live wild in mystery dungeons. The Corruption is spreading, and more monsters are turning up violent. It may be that the Meowth is another case. She may bring chaos here."

"You really think she may be corrupted? She doesn't seem to be under any sort of stress." Grove says.

"That may be true, but for how long?" Howler asks. "Do forgive me. But I do not trust her being present here. Perhaps Knight found her and lured her to a trap, and casted a spell that slowly drives her mad? The first symptoms of corruption is memory loss. It's why those who are fully corrupted had took the lives of their own family and friends."

"That is true." Eight agrees as he turns to Slowking. "This is concerning, sir. Are you sure you have this well planned?"

"I will keep a close eye on her just to be sure if that is the case." Slowking promises. "But I highly doubt it is. Though I can't think of another reason on why."

"There is no other reason." Howler says. "The only option we have is to send her away before she brings major harm. We do not want a repeat of history, sir. We are endangering the lives of children."

"And you say she is no child herself?" Slowking asks.

"She is one indeed, but one that is most likely under The Sorcerer's power. She's already a loss cause. Just another vessel for them to toy with."

"I will decide that on my own time." Slowking says as the platform lowers. He steps off and turns his back, walking slowly. Stopping at the door, and he turns his head towards them halfway. "You are dismissed."

Zee's eyes glow as his head shakes and vibrates before spinning a full 360 several times. The associates begin to glow due to his power, and they thin out as lines sucked out of thin air. They had been teleported out of the room.

Slowking exhales heavily as he lowers his head. "One day…" He taps the staff twice on the ground. The door opens on its own at the same time the staff disappears. He walks through, and the door shuts behind him.

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Recruitment

**\- Chapter 5: Recruitment -**

Everything is…

Everything is so… foggy.

Foggy in looks. Foggy in memory. Why does this have a feel of familiarity to it? There is a feeling of pressure in the air… a presence is somewhere…

"Where…?" Krista can hear her voice echoing through the strange environment. Looking down, she nearly panics. There is no ground. Just an endless space.

How is she standing on a solid ground… if there _isn't_ a ground?

Looking ahead, she hears a strange noise. It is so distant. No… it sounds like a weak whisper.

"Uh… hello?"

The faint noise seems to respond, but before she could try to make out what it could be saying, it all begins to fade.

"Wait… what are you….?" She feels herself being pulled out. "Wait…!" But there is no point in trying to stay. The force is too strong.

Then, she hears something else.

"_aaaye…"_

"Huh…?"

"_Heeeeey..."_

Her mind spins before it wanders from the strange dream.

"Hey! Hey!"

A voice? Who's talking?

"Krista!"

The Meowth sits up quickly. She blinks and rubs her eyes, careful not to scratch them. Was Pineno calling her? He looks at him to be sure. Looks like he was.

"Hey. Krista." Pineno asks, concerned with her. "You were moving in your sleep. Are you feeling okay?

She nods. Was it that bad? She didn't want to worry him. All she wanted to do was to take a nap to kill time. They had been waiting for Slowking to return for a while.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide anything. I get nightmares, too. Maybe a lot more than normal." He chuckles. "You learn to get used to them. This place does ease the nerves a bit."

Getting used to nightmares? How often does he have them?

"Aside that, what do you think about this place so far?"

Aside the constant staring and judgments? She gives him her answer. "It's okay, I guess. If everyone would stop staring at me, then it could be better."

Pineno agrees. "Yeah. I don't like how everyone keeps thinking bad things about you. Too bad the world is so quick to judge. We just need to… change the way everyone looks at us."

"You mean, me." Krista corrects him.

"You know… you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Pineno crosses his arms.

"Hurt myself?"

"Your self-esteem." Pineno clarifies. "You already have one major problem. And that is your memory loss. I doubt it's your fault. It's too early to look into ourselves like the way you are. Then again, who am I talk? I had been hard on myself for so long."

Well, he does have a point. Krista did pick up the habit of being so unsure of herself. Maybe that's why they haven't been making much progress.

"If you ever remember anything about yourself being a human… whether you were good or bad… can you make me a promise?"

The question makes the Meowth pause. For some reason, making promises is something she finds herself not very fond of. However… she can't just say no. Maybe if she hears what is to be said…

"Can you promise to never turn your back on anyone?"

Seeing how tall he stands with his paws clenched tight… this means a lot to him depending on the answer.

Still, she gives it to him quickly. "I promise."

And immediately, she wishes she didn't say anything. The Chespin is overwhelmed with excitement.

"Oh, thank you!" Pineno lunges at her and nearly tackles her down with a hug. His hard shell felt like a rock striking her, almost. He's too excited to realize he might had bruised her up. "You said that so quickly! That means you really mean it! You really, really mean it! I believe you! You're not a bad person, after all! I just knew all humans weren't bad! Hahahaha!"

Krista grunts. He is squeezing the air out of her lungs. She taps his shoulder, unable to speak. She needs air! Air! Trying to call him is impossible. Any sound coming out her mouth only comes out as loud grunts.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Pineno finally noticed she hasn't responded. He releases her and blinks as she hits the ground, coughing. Now he sees his mistake, and he covers his mouth. "Whoops! Sorry! I didn't mean to! When I get so excited, I forget to control my own strength! I didn't break anything, did I?!"

Krista gasps in some air as her eyes widen. _(He could have crushed me like a grape! That wasn't a Ursaring hug! That was a Bewear hug! I couldn't breathe at all!)_

"Krista! Please say something!" Pineno jumps around. "Are you okay?! Are you?!"

Krista gives him a thumbs up before falling to the ground.

For once, the hard ground feels comfortable.

…

About an hour later, the door slams open. The two Pokémon jump and turn to see Howler standing at the doorway. "Come now! You know what to do! Up on your feet!" He turns and leaves.

Krista groans and shakes her head. His loud voice scared the daylights out of her. "You would think he would be a little more gentle…?"

"Nah. That's his job to be loud. Come on. We have to hurry" Pineno jumps to his feet quickly before taking Krista's paw to help her stand.

The Headmaster walks in. "You two." Slowking steps all the way inside and points behind him. "Everything is set up. All we need are your signatures, and progress can be made."

_(Signatures? Pokémon have signatures? How do they do that?) _Krista can only wonder. Not all Pokémon have hands or anything that can help them hold a pen.

Krista walks out as directed by the pink creature. Walking with Pineno close behind, they follow the Slowking through the halls.

It takes a moment, but she actually recognizes it as they cross the commons. They are heading to Stoneridge Complex, towards the retail area. Traffic slowly thickens as they arrive at the busy place. They walk past the Kecleon shop, and the Kecleon pair seem to pull all their items off the shelves and close the curtains while they glare at the Meowth.

At this point, she just sighs and doesn't let it get under her skin. It's best to get used to it now, and fix it later.

"Okay." Pineno says awkwardly. "This is getting annoying."

"It can't be helped." Slowking says. He looks towards the bank. Eight seems busy with a few Pokémon. He notices the Headmaster and who is with him.

The Ariados studies the Meowth before returning to his work. He directs a Spearow to a direction, probably the residential area.

"That does remind me." The Slowking stops walking at once. Facing the children, his eyes fall on Krista. "Yes. This should do. Perhaps it will loosen the tension that surrounds you."

Does he mean the funny looks she constantly gets? Krista can only wonder what he had planned.

"Give me one moment." The Slowking instructs them to stay put. He heads towards the Khangastan Storage. The Khangastan running the facility is quick to bow her head as a greeting. The baby inside her pouch mimics her every move. There is a short exchange between them, and it's not long until she disappears in the very back. She returns seconds later, carrying a small blue box. With a wave, she resumed her work as the Slowking approaches the children once again.

"What is that?" Pineno wonders, with his eyes fixed on the box.

"You mean, what is inside?" Slowking opens the box, and sitting inside appears to be…

… just a plain yellow bow.

Pineno's eyes hold recognition. He looks at the Slowking with interest. "That's a friend bow? I can tell from how looking at it calms the nerves. But, it looks different."

"Well, this one is a newer version. Fresh from the Kecleon Market." Slowking removes the bow, and he sets the box down. He reaches over towards Krista, who moves back a bit. "Easy, child. It won't do any harm."

Krista has to force herself to stay still. She wish she can do the same for her ears. Every little tickle against the right ear causes it to flick against her will. She feels the bow carefully being placed on her ear, tied not too tight. As the Slowking moves back, she just stares. "What will it do?"

"Well, it's original purpose is to ease wild Pokémon you encounter in dungeons. Some may grow to respect you." Slowking says. "But, outside of one, it makes you appear less threatening to judging eyes. Hopefully, this will ease things around here."

"Oh." Krista wasn't expecting it, but she's grateful for it. "Thank you."

"Wow. It looks great on you!" Pineno gives her his cheerful smile.

She feels a bit embarrassed now. "Thank… you…"

"Now then." Slowking says. "It's time we move on to business."

They resume walking again. This time, Krista keeps her attention on the Slowking, and not her surroundings. Regardless if the accessory does anything or not, she won't bother to find out for sure. She's still uncertain.

She knows where they are going. She is supposed to know, anyway. The building they met the Gogoat at is busy as usual, and as yesterday, the Pokémon move aside at the Slowking's presence.

"This is the office we saw yesterday." Pineno walks to the desk. Seeing no one there, he looks at the opening to the building and knocks at the frame. "Hello?"

Krista finds this a bit rude. "You couldn't wait until-"

"Hello." The head of a Mightyena pokes out from the side, interrupting her. Pineno shouts and staggers to a fall on his behind. "You are Pineno, correct? And your friend, Krista?"

"Wait. How do you know our names?" Krista is quick to ask. For him to know them without meeting them, she finds herself answering her own question. Well, with another question. "Did Mr. Slowking tell you about us?"

"Address him as the Headmaster, please." The dark-type corrects the Meowth.

Pineno jumps to his feet with a chuckle. "Wow! I've never seen a Mightyena in person before! I thought he would bite me in an instant! They do have strong jaws, so I was kinda prepared. Haha."

"I wouldn't dare to bite you." He shakes his head at the assumption. "I am one of your associates. The name is Dusk. I may run a small business, but I also stand above you. Aside that, a meeting was held. He told us about you and well… I can't say his request to look after you should be ignored."

He actually smiles, which is unexpected.

Odd. Unlike the others, he seems to accept them rather easily.

And Krista notices how he wears a scarf too. She puts it together now. Perhaps only the associates wear such a thing.

"I have your information ready. All I need now is your signatures, and we can move on from this." Dusk looks over to his left. Grove walks from the back and vines grow from her shoulders. He watches her pick up a pair of papers attached to a wooden plank. "You got a pen?"

"Yes." Grove gently sets the planks on the ground in front of the pair. She presents to them a pair of feathers with the tips drenched in ink. Once taken, she watches them. The way she is so organized… she's a goat. How can she resist taking a bite of the papers?

And a Mightyena? A Pokémon known to be aggressive and mischievous?

How do these two run a business? How does that even work? Slowking wasn't kidding when he said the two operating the place would be hard to believe to do it.

As Pineno taps the pen to test it, Krista watches the Gogoat file some papers. There is something she didn't notice before. Now that she has time to look at her, there are things to take note of. The grass-type, her leaves are long and darker… more than usual compared to other Gogoat. Her horns are long and appear worn and scratched. Seeing her fur and how it is slightly matted…

This Gogoat has seen a lot. It all makes sense on why she is so neat. She's old. Well, not too old. If she were human, she would be in her early 60's kind of old. Goats can live well even in old age, so even if she lives years beyond this time, she will still be able to climb mountains.

Incredible. And… she's an associate. She must had reached great heights.

"Hey. Aren't you paying attention?" Dusk taps his paw on the desk to snap the Meowth from thinking. "We can't wait on you all day."

Krista looks at her friend who still seems busy. Thankfully, she wasn't deep in her thoughts too long. That would be embarrassing.

Pineno easily writes what he wants. Krista pays no mind as she picks up her pen. Once she begins to read the information, or at least tries, her heart skips a beat.

What

Is

This?

She double checks. Her eyes do not deceive her.

Footprints.

Why are there Pokémon footprints all across the paper?! Is this their language?! They can read this? How do they even write this? Who even came up with this?!

"Um… Krista?" Pineno's concerned voice catches her attention. "You've been staring at that for a minute, now. Is everything okay… ooh..."

He seems to realize it, too.

"Is something wrong?" Slowking asks. "Krista? What troubles you?"

Krista is unable to answer. It's not because she's afraid to. She's just baffled. Never has she ever felt so intimidated by a piece of paper in her life. That is something she is sure of. Sure. Looking at another language, you could identify a word or a letter, but this… what is this?!

"Those are called Footprint Runes." Pineno explains. He speaks low enough to be sure that only Krista can hear. "I guess I should have said something about it, that we had our own writing system. But… I have an idea. Humans write in a way that is similar to the shape of a Pokémon called Unown. Maybe we can find something about them… and…"

"And, what?"

Pineno and Krista freezes. They both look at the Slowking who spoke.

"Uh…" Krista doesn't even know how to respond. This isn't good. He heard! He heard! Does that mean he figured out that… no… that can't be possible. It just…

"Hah, hah." Slowking laughs as he bends down. "Children… don't be frightened. It's alright. If she can't read… then I won't judge. She's not the first Pokémon who wasn't able to read this writing system, after all. There is an alternative as Pineno speaks… but I am afraid I will have to order some books in that font. We don't have any of it here."

Pineno chuckles nervously. "Um… I guess we'll just wait, then." He walks towards the desk and presents his papers. "Is it okay if we hand these back? Krista uh… she can't understand what is-"

"A signature won't be necessary as of now." Slowking interrupts the Chespin, saving him from embarrassing himself, actually. "Let's just get right into to finishing process."

Despite having the signing avoided, Krista can't help but feel like a total idiot. It's not her fault, so what is she kicking herself about? She can't help the fact that she was human.

Grove seems to find the skip a little troubling, but she places the papers aside anyway. "Knowing Howler, he should he arriving at any moment to check on this. He won't be very happy if he learns that the signing was not done."

"Don't worry about it." Dusk says. "He'll be annoyed with it, but we have ways around this problem. He just prefers to get things done immediately." Sniffing the air, his tail slightly wags. "Speaking of Howler, here he comes now."

Krista immediately steps away, and Slowking pushes her to stand behind him. He seems to know how she isn't very brave when it comes to the bigger Pokémon.

The Arcanine walks from turning up a hall. He enters the retail area and towards everyone. He stops as soon as he reaches them, and he sits. "Headmaster, is it done?"

"Unfortunately, we have a small problem. It can be dealt with, actually." The Headmaster replies.

Howler tilts his head.

"We will have to teach this one the literacy system." Dusk explains, pointing a paw towards Krista.

Howler's eyes widen. "Are you saying that this Pokémon can't even read?!"

"Take it easy. We already have another way of doing this." Dusk chuckles. "She's not the first. You know that."

"I would assume that everyone received a notice to teach their children better…" Howler mutters. "Fine. What's the alternative?"

"All we need is her word. Since she is physically present, a signature isn't required." Grove explains.

"That is good to know." Slowking says.

Krista sighs in relief. _(Thank goodness for that.)_

Pineno frowns. "Then why did you make it seem our signatures were so important?"

"Well, in case you got sick and you were unable to actually be here. Since you're fine then it won't be needed." Slowking answers. "We can make progress here at last. As usual, we'll post a notice so that it will be known that a new team had been formed…"

Pineno doesn't appear thrilled with that. "Everyone will know about Krista, definitely."

"I don't know." Krista shakes her head. "I would rather not be noticed. Everyone keeps staring at me enough. I don't want anyone to be tripping me in the halls or hating Pineno for being my friend or anything. I don't want that."

Slowking seems to expect her reaction. "I won't allow such rude behavior to ride out."

"Hey." Pineno catches her attention. He smiles in a friendly manner. "It's okay. We can work through this together. Okay?"

She nods her head slowly. She can't help but feel like she had been a burden all this time. Slowking and Pineno were trying to help her since they met. They are really good Pokémon, and she wants to show her appreciation for having so much faith in her. So, with a deep breath, she turns towards the desk. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright. For starters… we are going to need your team name." Slowking says.

"A team name?" Krista repeats. She was never told about this. Maybe it's something that should be obvious? It never crossed her mind.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Pineno rubs the back of his head. "Oops!"

At least she's not the only one.

"I am in no mood for this delay." Howler growls. "We'll pick a name for you if you don't find something."

"Um…" Krista looks at him, stepping away from the Slowking. "I think I have something."

"Oh, please tell." Howler's tone could indicate an eye roll for sure.

Krista frowns. "But… I don't know if it's all good."

"Hm." Howler could facepalm if he could. "Do we have to criticize your every action to guide you or something?"

"Uh… I hope not."

Howler huffs. "I was playing with you. I don't have the time to babysit anyone. Especially a feline. My patience level for them is too low."

Slowking give him a look as a warning.

"Hear me first." Howler says as he steps back. He looks at Krista again. "All the Pokémon here feel a little shady about you. Well, to put it bluntly; no one here trusts you and would rather see you locked away. In fact, even _we _don't trust you."

"Ahem." The Slowking clears his throat.

"Headmaster… I know what I just said is-"

"Nevermind that. I see where this is going." Slowking shrugs.

Dusk seems to understand as well, because he jumps to his hind legs and places his front paws on the desk. His tail wags in a steady pace. "What Howler is saying is that we are in a world where reputation on a group causes many to jump to conclusions and make assumptions. Many Pokémon are expected to act a certain way because it is "in their nature" for example. So, what you need to do is stomp your foot with a snarl and prove them wrong!"

"I don't think acting that way will help." Grove says with a bit of irritation in her voice. She looks at the Meowth who is now looking at her. "I think what Dusk meant is for you to stand your ground. You are not like other Meowth. Isn't that what you're trying to prove?"

"Everyone judges a book by its cover, unfortunately." Slowking adds. "It is your personal task to force everyone around you to open it and look through the material inside to see the true story behind it."

"Wise words from The Headmaster himself!" Dusk nods proudly.

Krista can't help but notice everyone is looking at her. She feels this strange atmosphere. It may seem that she is getting support. She could be, but the associates standing around her still have that look of distrust. They don't trust her yet.

Not yet.

She looks at Pineno who nods in agreement. He believes in her, and she can't disappoint him.

_(Well… they are right. I can't move forward if I keep wondering about the past. The only way I can really get answers is by moving with the present… going for the future.)_

Krista can feel her ears stand tall as she looks at the Mightyena with confidence in her eyes. "Okay. I've decided! The name of our team will be Team Retribute!"

Where did that word even come from? It just popped in her head.

"Team Retribute?" Dusk repeats with a hint of interest.

Howler huffs at the choice. "As bad as this Meowth was at first, she actually made a decent name for her team. I don't know how to feel about that."

Slowking nods twice in thought. "Retribution. To give back, or to punish. The name suits this organization, and it may just suit you. You just placed your title. Work on claiming it."

"Team Retribute!" Pineno slams one paw on another. "Awesome! That's a great name, Krista! We sound cool already!"

"But right now, you two are so bland and boring." Howler says this through a smirk, and he suddenly jumps back when he hears a tail beat on the ground. Looking at Slowking, he seems a little uneasy. "Three strikes already? How reckless of me… another mistake like that and… excuse me." He stays quiet.

Dusk seems relieved. "Good choice on his part. I don't want to see him accidentally cross the line…"

"Huh? What line?" Pineno asks. "Three strikes?"

"You now have that applied on you." Slowking explains. "Once you are in the system, that is. It's a punishment step. Three strikes as in three warnings. If one doesn't get the message after three attempts, then there are consequences."

"Oh." Pineno seems casual about it, but he also seems confused. (_Why was Howler so freaked out just now?)_

The Headmaster moves on. "Dusk. Is it all done?"

"Just about. I still have something missing." Dusk lowers his head over the desk to look at the small pair below. "Who's the one in charge?"

"Huh?" The two look at him funny. It just dawned on them that they never thought about it at all… who would be the one in charge of the small team?

Slowking sighs. He places a paw on his head, meaning a burden was placed on him. "Are you telling me that you never thought of it? It's an obvious must-do, you two."

Pineno laughs nervously. "No excuses, huh? We got a little sidetracked from this place. We never thought of a leader like you said…"

"Alright. I'll make this a one-time exception." Slowking says. "You have until tonight to determine who will lead the team. In fact… probably by morning so that you will have a night to think about it. I would like to see how this goes."

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean. Once it is decided, report to Dusk or Grove to enter in the leader. It is very important, because the head of the team will hold a lot of responsibilities."

Dusk doesn't have anything to say against it, bit his expressions shows dread. It's the face of someone who hates to have a task dragged out longer than planned.

Krista nods to show that she understands.

"Alright." Dusk sighs. He studies what he had written so far to confirm if the information is accurate. He steps aside and allows Grove to pick up the papers with her vines and slipping it in a cubby. "Sending… waiting..."

The paper in the cubby glows and disappears.

"Whoa! What the?!" Krista gasps and looks around, hoping someone would know what just happened. No one answers…

Is this normal?!

Seconds pass, and the papers return at the same spot. Dusk looks at them carefully. "All registered. I'm surprised. Zee gave them the go. The final word is all yours, sir."

"I find that hard to believe." Howler mutters.

"Hm. That is interesting." Slowking notes. He looks at each Pokémon present around him. After several seconds of silence, he looks at the two small Pokémon. "So. Once you accept all that is given, there is no turning back. I can decline this now if you wish to postpone."

Pineno shakes his head. "We already made it this far! I want to step forward! So of course we won't turn back!"

Krista smiles. "He said it better than me."

"That is what I like to hear. You might regret it. The training here had made countless Pokémon run away." Slowking chuckles. Seeing the alarmed look on their faces, he moves on anyway. "Registrering…" He raises a hand in the air. "Registering…" His scepter appears out of thin air, and falls right on the paw.

Krisya blinks. Did he just… summon that from nowhere? The scepter is the most unique thing she has ever seen. At the same time, she doesn't exactly like the fact that it is around now. "Wait. What's that…?" The Meowth can't help but ask. She is a little uncomfortable with whatever it is.

"It's called the Crooked Enhancer." Dusk explains. "Only the great kings and queens knows how to use it. To put it short, you don't want to mess with him when he uses it."

Kristai is curious, but at the same time, nervous.. The whiskers on her face twitch as she mummers a nervous sound.

Pineno, on the other hand, is excited. "I've always wanted to see a working scepter! I bet it's really cool!"

"More like… scary." Grove hides behind the desk. "Guys… do you know what this moment means…?"

Howler blinks as realization hits him. "Wait… he's registering them…officially! If this is official and the scepter is out... that means…!"

Dusk steps back. "Uh… Headmaster…?"

"I don't like this." Krista steps back as well. "What are you going to do?!"

"All registered!" Slowking announces. He rises the staff up high. The ruby begins to glow as blue streaks of light flow around the star stone. "YOOM-!"

"Oh, no!" Howler dives behind the registration desk. Dusk yelps and ducks.

Even those in the sidelines seem to run away. Krista takes notice of this, and she looks at Pineno. This can't be good. "Uh… Pineno?"

_CLACK! _Slowking slams the tip on the ground. "...TAH!"

A white glow blinds everyone as a powerful gust blows them off their feet. They all scream in panic. In fact, several voices do. It's such a great force, that it may had just dusted the entire building. The powerful wind blows for about 15 seconds before it begins to die off. The glow slowly fades out.

As it settles, everyone had been knocked to the ground. Despite taking shelter, Howler, Dusk, and Grove are on top of the desk with spinning swirls replacing their eyes. The two new recruits are in a worse state. They are dazed on the floor. The other Pokémon are scattered around on the floor, just as dizzy.

Slowking sighs and stands tall. Looking around, he rubs his head. "Looks like I used a little too much."

"Ouch… a warning would be nice, sir…" Dusk groans. He is back on his feet and shakes his body. "You really look up to him for performing such a thing like that… I get horrible flashbacks whenever I hear that phrase…"

Pineno's foot twitches, and the Pokémon sits up. He shakes his head and looks at the psychic-type. "Wait. I heard that phrase from somewhere before."

As Krista sits up with a groan, she hears her friend gasp. His next sentence comes out as an exclamation that hurts her ears;

"You know Guildmaster Wigglytuff?!"

A few conscious heads turn towards him.

Slowking laughs lightly. "He's a famous explorer. Anyone would cross paths with him at any day since he is so friendly." He closes his eyes and smiles. "Of course, he's far stronger than he looks. See, he has this unexplainable power. He himself said he came up with the shout himself. It's actually him using Hyper Voice, but I simply say the phrase to time my movements correctly."

"... What?" Pineno is lost.

"The reason why I used that shout was to time my movements." Slowking clarifies. "See, what you just witnessed was a complicated tactic. Make the tiniest slip, and this entire building could have been destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Pineno's and Krista's jaws drops. There is no way he could be that powerful!

"I've had my close calls."

"And he says this so casually every time he explains this." Howler stands and shakes his head like he is soaked in water. "But what am I saying? This is Headmaster Slowking we are talking about. Famous for his unfathomable power and wisdom."

Pineno frowns. "How come I never heard about him?"

Grove groans as she pushes herself off the counter. "I don't know. It's the same reason why not everyone knows who Team Charm is. Or Team ACT."

Dusk grins. "Famous teams can't be known by everyone."

"Wait… was Slowking part of any team?" Krista asks as the thought crossed her mind.

"Never." Slowking says. "My fate was to rule the region. I was never interested in being part of any sort of team. Though, I take notice that you are very observant. That is an important skill a Retaliator must have. Therefore, you are off to a good start."

"That's good." Pineno smiles.

"I must congratulate you two. You both are now officially a member of The Retaliation Corporation!" He raises his hands in the air as the associates around him stomp their feet as a substitute for clapping since well… they are four-legged monsters.

"A-awesome!" Pineno turns to Krista. "We did it, Krista! We actually signed in! Isn't this amazing?!"

"Yeah. I guess it is." Krista replies with a smile. For once, she actually feels good with something. She has something to look forward to for once.

"Team Retribute, your gear will be sent to your dorm as soon as tonight."

"Wait. We have our own rooms, now?!" Pineno asks excitedly.

"That's right." Dusk answers for The Headmaster. "All members have their dorms. I myself will show you where it is. See me after you are done with your assignment."

"O-okay!" Pineno responds confidently.

"Your first task is to head for the library." Slowking points at the registration building. "Go there. I left a table with a few books for you to read. It is important for new recruits to learn as much as they can before they go on the floor."

Wow. That was quick.

"We just signed in… and already we have to do work? Isn't there training or something we have to do, or a small break?" Pineno asks. He regrets asking immediately, because Howler shoots him a glare.

"This is what is expected." Slowking explains. "The books are to teach you the ropes. Go on. I already picked out what you need."

Krista looks towards her friend. "Let's go."

"Uh. Yeah." Pineno begins to walk forward. "I guess this Retaliation Team training is an immediate thing, huh?"

"Children, wait. Headmaster?" Grove interrupts politely. The two stop walking as Slowking looks at her. "Erm… I believe she and her friend aren't too familiar with things. Maybe if we properly introduce ourselves… well, we have to since they are registered now."

"Oh. Bother. How did that slip my mind?" Slowking shakes his head. "Well, perhaps if they meet all of us in person, we could be making progress. Come along, children."

They walk in silence.

Slowking presses a claw at the center of his badge. He doesn't let go as he speaks. "Zee, have your eyes set on my room for me." After that, he releases.

The Porygon-Z is nowhere to be seen, but the Headmaster's badge blinks twice, as if in response.

"It's like some sort of walkie-talkie too?" Krista asks.

"I beg your pardon?" Slowking seems confused. "Walkie… I am not catching what you mean?"

"Um…. nevermind. Sorry." Krista won't even bother. They aren't familiar with human technology.

Howler and Grove follow. The Headmaster presses a single claw to the center of his badge once again. "Attention all Retaliation Associates, attention all Retaliation Associates, please gather to the town square. Thank you."

"Whoa!" Pineno is amazed. "You can talk to others through your badge?!"

"Yes." Grove answers for the Slowking. "Something you can do it between your teammates. But we'll get to that later."

Krista can't believe it. She literally just asked that question seconds ago!

They arrive in Stoneridge Complex in no time. Residents seem to stand aside at the sight of The Headmaster. In fact, a few of them seem to bow their heads in respect. Distant crowds step aside as a few Pokémon walk through. They must be the other associates.

Krista can see them. They are pretty fast to respond. An Abomasnow, Machamp, and Ariados.

They all stand in the center of town. The Headmaster stands in front of them, leaving the children to be alone in their own space, side by side.

"Well. Isn't it the new recruits?" The Abomasnow looks between the two. "I was wondering when our beloved king was going to have all of us gather here."

Pineno seems amazed by the presence of the powerful Pokémon. "Look at all these awesome monsters, Krista! Ariados are known to have endless patience… and wow! An Abomasnow! Too bad their type combo makes them have a ton of weaknesses."

The Abomasnow huffs.

Pineno looks towards the Machamp. "I heard that Machamp can send their foes flying to the moon! He must be super strong!"

The Associates blink all at once. One of them coughs. A second passes, and The Headmaster is laughing.

"Did… I say something wrong?"

The Machamp appears more annoyed than Howler now. "I'm a girl."

Hearing the Machamp's voice, Krista keeps her mouth shut in order to not say something stupid.

The Chespin feels dumbfounded and awkward. "Oh. S-sorry, miss…"

"Well… now that we got that out the way…" Slowking turns to his trusted partners. "These two are our newest recruits. Make them feel at home."

The Associates nod, all except Howler who doesn't seem interested.

"Wait!" Grove interrupts things quickly. She seems worried, looking around in a full circle. "We are missing someone! Where's Boomer?!"

Now everyone notices his absence. Krista begins to wonder if it is normal for him to not show up for things.

Vigor appears a bit ashamed. "Oh. I forgot about him."

"It's okay." The Ariados says. "We tend to forget about him too, since he is always hiding."

The Headmaster seems slightly annoyed. "Again? This again? He is always late. What could he possibly be doing at a time like this?"

"He's such a headache." The Machamp groans.

"We'll just move on without him. He's most likely caught in some mission as always." Slowking waves the situation away. "Step forward-"

"KEH-KEEEH!" At the exact same moment that laugh was heard, a Noivern lands hard with a loud thump between everyone. They all jump and shout, startled. Civilian or Retaliator Pokémon nearby scream and stagger. Clearly, no one was expecting an appearance.

AAAH!" Krista literally jumps 5 feet in the air as her limbs flail. She lands clumsily on her feet, staggering to sit down unintentionally. Pineno had fallen over as well, but it passed as unnoticed since Krista had a better performance.

Not noticing how badly he spooked her, the Noivern stands tall with a proud tone. "Worry not! Boomer is here!"

"I hate it when he does that…" Machamp growls.

"Boomer. You didn't have to drop in like that." Dusk frowns.

Pineno swallows. "He scared me."

"No kidding…" Krista agrees quickly. _(That Noivern is going to make my heart leap out of my chest!)_

Instead of apologizing, Boomer laughs, amused by how well he surprised them all. He seems to take some pride in it, actually.

"For the love of Mew, Boomer!" Grove snaps at the figure.

"Keh-keh-keh!" The Noivern jumps and lands between the two children, startling them both again. "Hello there, laddies! The name is Boomer! Nice to meet ya!"

He has an accent. Pokémon can have accents?

Something is learned everyday.

"I run jobs around here! A proud member of The Retaliation Corps! What brings ya two here?"

"Uh…" Pineno pulls himself together quickly. "We decided to form a team!"

"Is that it?" The Noivern turns to Krista. "And you there… we've met, no?" He doesn't even allow her to answer as he laughs. "Yer not gonna make it far with the attitude you got!"

"Boomer!" Slowking glares at the bat, who notices him and freezes.

"No need to shout." The Noivern says quieter. He stretches his wings as he stands on his hind legs. "I'm an associate, you must know now?"

"You missed an important meeting, Boomer." Grove shakes his head low.

"Aah. I was out and about." Boomer the Noivern lowers his wings, dropping back to all fours. "There is nothin' interestin'. 'Yer makin' it seem that the meetin's are crucial."

Howler growls. "Everyone arrived except for you. How much more irresponsible can you possible get? There will be a day you'll make this mistake again and you may just lose what role you have."

Boomer snorts. "Bah! Bringin' up that same 'ol talk? Doesn't peak my interest."

"Stubborn…." Howler bites his mouth to keep himself from saying anything more. He must have been close to saying some colorful things.

"Associates. I want you to welcome our newest recruits!" Slowking moves on. He points the tip of his scepter towards the pair. "They are to be taught everything necessary as a Retaliator. Children, introduce yourselves."

"Right!" Pineno stands tall, puffing out his chest as if to look tough. It causes a few of the Associates to chuckle. "My name is Pineno the Chespin! I am a member of Team Retribute!"

"Good. Not bad for a first." Dusk seems pleased.

Krista realizes it is her turn. She gulps, not being as confident as her friend. "Um… my name is Krista the Meowth. I am a member of Team Retribute."

"With a voice like that, you'll be stepped all over like a floor mat." Boomer laughs, but Grove pushes him with enough force to make him stumble a bit.

"Who's the leader?" Vigor asks. "Or, maybe you didn't chose yet? Nevermind my question. Let's just move on."

The Associates stand proudly. Now Krista can have a good look at their badges. The gems in the center of each one is a different color, she assumes by rank since some have the same.

Grove summons her vines, and one holds on to a book, which she brings in front of her while looking at the children. "My name is Grove the Gogoat. I am a Retaliator in the Ultra Rank, and my main job is to post new requests on the boards for all teams to take! I also regulate team ranks, and I run a library. I am also a mythologist! Come to me whenever you have questions about myths and legends!"

The Abomasnow slams his fists together before spinning once while throwing his left arm down, causing frost to fly around him and cover the ground. He speaks like a proud man. "My name is Frost the Abomasnow. I am a Retaliator in the Diamond Rank! My main job is to make sure to keep our organization under the radar! I send mighty hailstorm against the enemy to protect my land and king!"

The Machamp throws a few punches in the air before crouching down in a fighting stance of a martial artist. "My name is Vigor the Machamp! I am a Retaliator in the Diamond Rank! My main job involves a ton of construction and renovations! There is not one thing in the world that this Machamp can't fix! Need something that needs repairs? Come to me, and I won't sleep until it is complete!"

The Ariados crouches down, looking ready to launch. "My name is Eight the Ariados, and I too, am a Retaliator in the Diamond Rank! I run a 24 hour bank. So I keep watch of money, so thieves, beware! I never sleep… whatever that is! Aside from that, I also take care of any fees and bills the corporation has to take care of! It you have any financial business to take care of, I am the one to go to!"

Howler spots out embers which fly around him and rain down. He stands tall with his legs apart, looking ready to fight. "My name is Howler the Arcanine! As you already know, I am a Retaliator in the Ultra Rank! I serve as the defensive wall to our corporation, and I am also second-in-command! So, when The Headmaster is away, to Howler, always will you obey! Especially you, scratch cat!"

Krista steps back, nervous.

Dusk lowers the upper half of his body. He is in a position of a canine ready to pounce. "My name is Dusk the Mightyena, and I am an Explorer In the Hyper Rank!"

Explorer.

Not _Retaliator. _

_Explorer._

Pineno's eyes widen. "Did you say, "Explorer"?! No way!"

"Yes, that's true. But, I am a Retaliator at the same time! I make sure that all criminals pay for the crimes they did! Once I see my target, I will never stop my pursuit! Not until they are too tired to move! Devotion and determination are two words that are the very things that keep me going! I am an expert on explorations, so come to me when you need help! Alright?"

So, the corporation even has an Explorer on their side. Smart.

Everyone suddenly steps aside quickly. The reason why is obvious. Boomer begins to laugh as he spreads his wings before slaying the air with them.

That is how Krista describes it. Slaying. Not slashing.

This Noivern is just creepy...

"Keh-keh! I am Boomer the Noivern! Retaliator in the Master Rank, I am! My job involves huntin' down the most dangerous and wicked monsters known! Once I strike, I win! If ya have somethin' that worries ya that involves fightin', I can come runnin' in a heartbeat! Keh!"

They seem relieved that he didn't go over the board.

The Headmaster stands in the center now. He holds his scepter with both hands. The cape-like part of his collar seems to flow as he speaks. "I am Slowking, The Headmaster of The Retaliation Corporation, and The King of Espilce. I regulate everything within this place, and I make sure all jobs are done right. I can contact teams from different continents. Rescue Teams, Exploration Teams, The Paradise, and The Expedition Society, for example. I dedicate my time to research and spreading my knowledge to help monsters across the world. I also make sure that recruits such as yourselves are in the right path of training. Come to me if you have a question about anything. There is not one question in the world I will leave to you unanswered. If I am not sure, I will provide you with the best of my knowledge."

Krista feels a little better now. To meet all the Associates makes her feel that she can at least be familiar with who won't actually hurt her. She isn't comfortable with all of them just yet, especially with Howler and Boomer. It would take time… maybe.

Maybe she is wrong. Boomer and Howler might actually try to hurt her...

Boomer looks at the Slowking. "Done, are we?"

"If you are really that eager-" Slowking is cut off as the Noivern flies off with his cackling laugh. He didn't even get the chance to finish what was to be said. He simply sighed, dismissing what just happened.

"You'll have to get used to him. He is always like this. Aside that..." Vigor tells the children as she begins to leave. "We won't go far. If you need anything, just run to the desk. Grove and Dusk will either help you, or contact one of us to assist you."

"Don't go just yet!" Boomer calls from above. She rolls her eyes. "Do we have it now?!"

"Have… what now?" The Machamp wonders.

"Think now! If we have that desired thing everyone talks so much 'bout, then we have a chance, no?"

Desired thing? What could he possibly be talking about?

"Wait… are you talking about that heart thing?" Pineno asks. He is unable to recall what it exactly called, but it seems Boomer knows exactly what's being asked.

The Noivern laughs. "Of course! The Heart of Enchantment is an ability many believe The Sorcerer has, which is why we have trouble dealin' with that lad! That ability was spoken in legends, until recently! Keh-keh! We got our ol' pal Zee to check things out! See if ya have it in ya, and takin' ya out if so!"

"Oh. Okay." Pineno looks at Krista. He is definitely thinking the same thing she is.

He said the same thing Howler did.

"Any new news? Aside these two lads?" Boomer asks. "We don't have a lead yet?"

"The answer is the same everyday. No." Howler is truly irritated. He can't keep up with the energy.

"How's it goin'? Don't get so stressed if easy is not on your side!" Boomer seems to be pleased. He grins in a way that seems a little creepy. Then again, it could be because he is a dragon… bat… creature.

"Um… right." Krista secretly wants the Noivern to leave their presence. His excitement and energy is draining her already, and he was only around for 5 minutes.

"Boomer but they have to start their training right away." Slowking reminds him. "Also, you missed the meeting, don't you recall?"

"Well…"

"You have no excuses. You know very well how important it is."

"Ma heid's mince." Boomer apologizes. "'Xcuse me!" He grins in a sinister way. "Alright. Enjoy ya stay, lad and lassie! Keh-keh!"

With a roar of laughter and strong flap of his massive wings, he soars for the retails. Pokémon in the skies nearly crash against the wall, or each other. And it's all just to get out his way.

The Headmaster shakes his head. "That Noivern is a handful, but his abilities makes it hard for me to consider letting him go." He turns to the two children. "Back to what I was saying; Your first assignment. The library. It is within the registration building. Grove will take you there. I'll be in my room is anyone needs me." He turns and begins to walk off.

"I'll get right into it, sir." Grove announces.

"Much appreciated…" Slowking yawns as he walks down the hall, disappearing from sight.

Grove begins to walk towards her station. For the first time, the children can see the inside of the building that is more than a small office behind a desk. Once they past the desk and reach the back, Grove pushes open a door, and they are amazed by the shelves filled with books. Pokémon are already inside, picking out books or reading as they please.

"Wow. This place is incredible." Pineno comments.

"You can come here for references whenever you are stomped." Grove explains. "Your assignment is down in the sitting area. You'll see your names on the desk were it will be. You know where I am when you need me."

"Wait." Krista calls before the Gogoat could leave. "Which way?"

A vine grows from Grove's shoulder. It points to their right, and the stone tables (more like platforms) are seen.

"Oh."

"I'll be working." Grove takes her leave.

Pineno immediately begins to walk. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Krista follows, and she can see slips of paper attached to tables with footprints written into them. If she had to find her name by herself, she would be in a bad position. Thankfully, she has someone with her who can read it.

It doesn't take long, either. Pineno had found it, but he doesn't mention it as she expected.

"He said a _few_ books." He frowns as he looks ahead.

About 5 stacks of books sit on a table.

"I don't think he knows what "a few books" even mean…" He groans as if he just remembered something. "And the worst part is… you can't even read a single one… which means I will have to read them all to you."

Krista laughs in embarrassment. "Sorry. I will try to learn the writing system here as soon as I can."

"It's fine. I am not surprised that you can't read it. This system was made by us monsters, after all." He walks to the table and sits on a stool that was placed there. He waits until Krista takes the one next to him. He reaches for a book. "This one is all about the basics of being a Retaliator."

"I'm listening." Krista assures him.

"Alright." He opens the book and clears his throat. "Chapter 1: Your very purpose-"

"Aren't you supposed to read the introduction first?"

"Eh?" Pineno blinks and turns a page back. "How did you…?"

"Most manuals have them."

"..." He sighs. "Introduction: Welcome to The Retaliation Corps."

As he reads, a Pokémon watches from the distance.

A Sneasel. The same one who fought with the Charmeleon. She appears to be studying them carefully with an unreadable expression. "So, that's the Meowth everyone is talking about. I don't get it. What does The Headmaster even see in her?"

A moment passes by. She grins.

"Well, I guess I can throw her a welcoming party. It's rude to ignore newcomers, after all."

**\- 0000 -**

"This is taking forever…"

They had been sitting and reading for about two hours now. Pineno seems to be well into the task, but Krista had completely lost interest. She gazes at the other side of the room, watching the Pokémon walk around and picking books. Her tail moves slightly as she lowers her head on desk.

A paw taps her shoulder.

Lifting her head, she looks at the Chespin. "How much more do we have to do?"

"Um…" Pineno looks at the books. "Not much. We only have one book left. Maybe I can ask Grove if we can take it to our dorm and read it there. I know this is draining you. Makes me wonder if hu- uh… nevermind. I can't say too much."

Krista stands and stretches her arms. "If we do nothing but read, I'll fall asleep."

"Hmm…" Pineno thinks to himself for a moment. He seems to come up with an idea. "What if I read it in a more interesting tone?"

"I don't think that changes anything." Krista says.

"I guess not. Hm… hey. What's this?"

The question is enough to make Krista lift her head up.

Pineno takes note of a loose piece of paper that doesn't seem to be part of the book. He holds it up. It certainly doesn't belong there. The paper is smaller and colored in a lighter shade than the other pages.

"What is what?" Krista wonders. She sees the footprints, so she can't read whatever it is.

"Someone stuck a note in here. Let's see…" He looks closer. "Attention all new recruits. Be aware of… huh? I can't read it. It's smudged out, almost… hold on." He looks closer. "Ma… ma… Mystic? Who's that? There's no picture or anything."

"Sounds important." Krista says.

"I wonder who that is. Sounds like a warning." Pineno looks up from the paper. A Spearow is flying by. "Hey! Excuse me! Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Huh? Oh. Of course." The Spearow lands on the table. It seems a bit surprised a Meowth is there, but it thankfully doesn't comment on it. It looks at the Chespin. "You must be new here. Those badges tell it all. Feel free to ask me anything. I've been here for a while. The name is Spear."

"Nice to meet you, Spear." Pineno greets him. "It's just a small question. Someone wrote a message down. I'm wondering. Do you know anyone by the name of 'Mystic'?"

Spear flutters off the table in alarm. It chirps loudly. "Ma-ma-ma…! I take it all back! I take it back! Whaaaaah!" It soars off in a hurry.

Pineno just blinks. "Okay. That was… odd. I guess we asked the wrong one." He turns to a passing Lotad. "Hey. Are you familiar with anyone named 'Mystic'?"

"Don't talk to meeee!" The Lotad scurried off just as fast.

"Um… Pineno?" Krista looks at him. She decided she should stop him before they draw attention to themselves. "I don't think we should-"

"Oh! Here's a tough-looking one! Maybe they know!" Pineno points towards a Excadrill. He rushes to them, clinging onto the paper. "Hey, mister! Do you know anyone by the name of 'Mystic'?"

The Excadrill shrieks and brings its claws together. It spins like a drill through the ground, disappearing underneath in seconds.

"Okay. Weird." Pineno looks down at the hole. "It's like everyone keeps freaking out every time we say 'Mystic'."

"Ma-ma- WHAT?!" A passing Zebstrika gallops away immediately. "Don't mention that name! Don't ever mention that name!"

Krista winches as it crashes against a wall. Other Pokémon rush to it to assist it. They appear confused.

"Maybe we should keep going." Pineno realizes. He quickly stands from his seat and slides off. He hurries away, and Krista is on pace with him. More Pokémon are walking in just to see what the noise was about.

They both walk out the exit, and Dusk is already working with some Pokémon who stand at the other side of the desk. He is holding a pen is his maw. Spotting the pair walking out, he quickly writes a check mark on a sheet of paper. Stepping back, the Tranquill who has it takes the paper and flies off with it.

"We are going to find Grove. We want to read this last book in our dorm." Pineno announces.

Dusk makes an alarmed sound through his closed mouth before dropping the pen carefully. He steps away with a small apology and walks to the pair. "I was going to take you there. I myself wouldn't mind you taking one book. Knowing Grove, it would irritate her, but not enough for her to hunt you down." He turns to the waiting Pokémon in line. "She will be with all of you in just a second."

Krista can already see the Pokémon who are in line glaring at her. The reason is obvious. She pretty much took away their time by having the Mightyena help her. Another reason had been noticed more than enough times. So, she just moves forward, not letting those eyes bother her as they did at first. Thankfully, as she is lead further away from the building, she can hear the clacking of hooves on the stone ground.

Good. At least they didn't had to wait too long.

"Don't mind them." Dusk says. "Of course, I am confused on why The Headmaster was so quick to taking two Pokémon in. He would normally have Zee do an analysis before even considering letting anyone in. So, when we heard how he brought two new Pokémon in, especially a Meowth, everyone was quite shocked."

"Oh. So there's more to the tension than just Krista being around?" Pineno asks.

"Yes. It is unlike our Headmaster to make a rash decision, but what can I say? I've known another Pokémon who can be like that on some days." Dusk keeps going straight, walking past the dojo that is currently closed down. He walks past the bulletin board that is flooded with jobs. "Aside that, I am showing you to your rooms."

"Oh! That quick, we have our own?" Pineno asks.

"The Headmaster gets his work done. Trust me."

After crossing the commons, they make a turn. Instead of heading down the Twenty-fifth hall, they enter the Twenty-ninth.

It makes the two wonder how many Pokémon are actually in the cooperation. When they make another turn and climb up a flight of stairs, she begins to wonder if she is ever going to find her way to the square again.

Finally, Dusk stops at two doors before the end of the hall. He turns to the left, about pointing at the third door from the dead end. "Here."

"This is our room?" Pineno knows that is a stupid question, but he can't help but ask. He is trying to suppress his excitement.

Krista on the other hand, isn't really in the same shoes. With so many Pokémon neighboring here… how many will barge in her room just to…

_No. No negative thoughts. Think positive. _Krista takes a deep breath before she turns to the dark-type. "Is the door locked?"

"I am actually glad you asked." Dusk says. He looks up to the ceiling. "Hey! Zee! Do you have them both ready or not? We need them now!"

Blue light glows as a disk above. Two circular objects that are the size of a baseball fall from inside and drop on the Pokémon's head. They bounce off and fall to the ground. The disk shrinks away like it was never there.

"... Thanks." Dusk huffs.

"What was that?" Pineno doesn't exactly give Dusk the chance to answer. He walks under the Pokémon and takes notice of what turns out to be a pair of badges. Picking one up, his expression shows how amazed he is to see his own footprint engraved on it. "Whoa!" He picks up the other which has the footprint of a Meowth. "Krista! Check this out!" He stands up too quickly, forgetting he is under the Mightyena. His head forces the canine's mouth to slam shut. A loud high-pitched yelp startles him and the Meowth nearby.

Dusk steps back several times while shaking his head. "You are too eager! Calm down! I nearly bit off my own tongue!"

"Sorry!" Pineno shrinks in shame, but his apology is easily accepted. He is relieved since the Mightyena smiles.

"Alright. Those are your badges. They are extremely important. Never, I repeat, _never _go anywhere without them. Without those badges, if you ever get lost or you faint in a dungeon, you'll be trapped until someone finds you. Those badges need to be worn at all times. They sense your condition, so if you ever do faint, it will immediately teleport you back here for treatment."

"Oh. I didn't know they do that." Pineno says.

"Yes. We do have a hospital located in the underground floor. I or one of the other associates will show you that another time."

What does a hospital run by Pokémon look like? Krista can only wonder.

"These badges… the footprints identifies you as a member of this organization. If you flip them over…" Dusk watches Pineno flip both badges over. He chuckles at the face he is seeing. "Well, it shows your current rank. If you gain enough points, you'll rank up, and your badge will change once The Headmaster recognizes your accomplishments."

"Whoa… look at this!" Pineno walks to Krista, placing her own badge in her paws.

The first thing Krista notices is the red, smooth, and round stone that is at the very center. Whatever purpose it may serve, she has the idea that it must be important. It isn't the only thing that makes the badge interesting. The stone sits on top of a light blue four-point star. The badge itself is white the rest of the way with the exception of the yellow "wings" that are on the sides.

"The badge will change color as you increase your rank. As of now, you are in the Normal Rank. That's all rookie. The jobs you are allowed to take will be determined by your badge." Dusk explains. "Jobs such as Outlaw jobs cannot be taken by a Normal Rank team."

"Then, what can we do?" Krista must ask. She hopes she can at least do something.

"Only Rescue Jobs." Dusk explains. "Nothing more than rescuing Pokémon trapped in dungeons."

Pineno seems upset about the answer. "That's it? We can't do anything else?"

The Mightyena shakes his head. "Not until you are a Bronze Rank. That is your goal for now."

"Is there any jobs we can take by then?" Pineno asks before the Mightyena could try to leave.

"Yes. There actually is a new sort." Dusk doesn't turn around. He stays still as he answers. "Escort Missions, the most neglected job. We have days that it is so badly ignored, us associates would have to spend a whole day doing them ourselves."

"Escort Missions?" Krista is lost. Pokémon escort others… she assumes. It sounds like a somewhat difficult job. She is curious on why it is the most neglected job.

Pineno has the same thought. "Wait. Why are they neglected?"

"Take your first one and see for yourself." Dusk laughs lightly, like he is eager to see how they would handle it.

Pineno thinks for a second before he asks his next question. "What about the outlaw missions…?"

"Silver Rank. Right after Bronze."

"Huh?! How?!" Pineno begins to follow the walking Mightyena, leaving Krista in their new room by herself. The Chespin is clearly upset with this, refusing to leave the dark-type until he is at least satisfied with an answer. "Exploration Teams can take on Outlaws in at least a Normal Rank!"

"They are Explorers. Not Retaliators. Our job is far more dangerous. Common knowledge." Dusk turns around at last, stopping. "Do I have to ask The Headmaster to send you some more books? You clearly didn't learn anything… or perhaps you are so impatient that you want to get on the floor that badly?"

"Well… I just want to do a mission today."

"Reckless. You will need an understanding of this place first. You can't even do as much as enter a dungeon without any basic training. You will have to wait."

It seems the last sentence seems to upset Pineno further. "We… we don't have the time for that!" Pineno frowns. "I'm sure we can take our first mission as soon as today!"

"Hush!" Dusk barks.

"Whaa!" Pineno jumps back as Krista falls flat on her butt.

Dusk doesn't apologize this time. The reason for this is probably because he sees him as stubborn at the moment. He makes his point; "Listen. I would much rather you do some physical training as well, but what is said must be done. The Headmaster said that you need to study the books, so that is what you must do."

"But…"

"Disobey his orders, and you will regret it. Don't even try sneaking out."

Pineno shakes his head. "This isn't fair! I don't want to be inside this place all day! What could I possibly regret by going out there? You could come with us if you are that worried."

"Or, you could go and risk having your head chewed off! Allow me to remind you; He is the _KING_!" The Mightyena snaps, and the grass-type staggers back.

That silenced the Chespin for a few seconds. He is now uneasy. "Huh?"

"I suggest you take his orders much more seriously now. Otherwise, you'll get into trouble with a hard head like that!"

"We'll… be careful, sir." Krista says.

"I should really watch my mouth." Pineno makes a note to himself.

"You should." Dusk frowns. "Now, tap the badge on your door."

"What?"

"Tap the door with your badge." Dusk rephrased the sentence this time.

Pineno does as instructed. The door glows blue before returning to normal. He looks at the badge, curious on what it did.

Dusk pushes open the door using his nose. It reveals a room half as small as The Headmaster's. (No surprise.) It is empty with the exception of a large flat rock that may act as a table, and a straw bed that sits in the near the corner of the room.

Pineno points it out. "What's with the straw? I was never told that we were having a Ponyta as a roommate."

"Only one team per room." Dusk reminds him. "And it was requested by The Headmaster for some straw to be laid out in a nice pile. The reason behind it? I honestly don't have a clue. He tends to give our orders without an explanation… like he forgets that step is important."

"Oh!" Pineno has an idea. "It's for Krista! A soft cushioning for her to sleep on! That's it!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! She can't sleep on the ground very well."

Dusk looks at Krista in a funny way. "You are a strange Meowth."

"Thanks." Krista sarcastically responds.

The Mightyena shakes his head. "No. I'm serious. First, you walk on two legs, second, you can't read Footprint Runes, and now, you can't seem to sleep without something soft being underneath you. If anything, it's almost like you are a human."

Krista and Pineno both cough from accidentally inhaling the spit in their mouth.

"Hahaha… of course, that's nonsense." Dusk says with a light laugh. "Humans don't exactly exist as far as we know-" He stops talking, now confused. "Did… I say something?"

The two children stand awkwardly now. They force smiles on their faces, trying to stay composed.

Dusk looks at them funny. Something has to be said quickly.

"No. We just uh… Krista told me a funny joke about humans and we sorta forgot how to breathe…" Pineno tells a quick lie.

Thank goodness.

Dusk seems to buy it. He thankfully doesn't ask anymore questions related to the subject. "Well, as I was saying… this is your dorm. You can stay up all you like, I don't mind. But you better be ready to get up bright and early. Howler has his morning routines of waking everyone up. Trust me. If you don't hear him the first time, you'll definitely be awake by the next."

"Um… does it involve fire…?" Pineno nervously asks. It seems witnessing that Flamethrower shook him up pretty bad.

The question pleases the associate. "That never happened before. You might make it happen with a bonus of personal experience."

"...!" Pineno shakes his head quickly with a paw placed over his mouth. His reaction triggers a laugh from Dusk, which sounds somewhat childish.

"Easy, kid. I was messing with you. It looks like fire is the only thing you're afraid of, huh?" Dusk grins, exposing his sharp teeth. "But take my word for it. You can't even get 5 extra minutes from him. He's one heck of an alarm clock."

"We sorta figured out he wakes everyone up." Krista admits with irritation. Howler has such a loud voice. Shouting at her isn't really necessary, is it?

"Now. Anymore questions? Are you two still interested in the dungeons? Just remember, all good things come to those who wait." Dusk looks at the Chespin who had shown himself as impatient. "That especially goes for you. You are so quick to do things."

Pineno disagrees. "I just want things to get done as soon as possible."

"Ah… you are so stubborn and hasty." Dusk's smile fades. "Is that all you care about?"

"That's not it. I just want to go out there! I can handle it!" Pineno says this with confidence, but it once again fades our due to the look he is getting.

"A rash mindset like that will kill you. You don't want that in the prison you are in." Dusk says through bared teeth, but he doesn't appear angry. It does cause the Chespin to look frightened, but this time around, the dark-type doesn't appear to care. He continues on, about to the grass-type behind.

"Wait!" Pineno calls him, making him stop.

"Let me guess." Dusk turns around with a sigh. "Any questions? I must ask again."

"I do have one more. Maybe you would know. For some reason, when I asked anyone else, they got spooked and ran away from me."

"Odd. What kind of question what that be?" Dusk wonders as he walks to him. "Alright. I'm listening. I know a lot more than you think, so go for it."

Krista looks at Pineno funny. This may not be a good idea.

"Just please don't run away." Pineno begs him.

"It takes a lot more than a silly question to scare me." Dusk chuckles. "Go on."

"Okay…" Pineno asks his denied question. "Do you know anyone by the name of 'Mystic'?"

The Mightyena's eyes widen in fear. "Ma-ma-WHAT?!" He moves faster than they thought he could. Swiftly, he turns and snatches the handles with his maw, slamming them shut. He turns around and glares at him with a snarl. "Where did you pick that up from?!"

Pineno sinks to the ground. The Mightyena didn't run as promised, but now he wishes he did. "I… I just saw it from a piece of paper in a book. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was _that_ bad!"

_(Well, clearly… it is.)_ Krista hopes Pineno didn't anger Dusk too much. Did they get in trouble over a question?

Dusk lowers his head to his level. "You listen closely, spiny nut. There's a good reason why everyone keeps running from you when you ask that question. It's not the question. It's the name itself. They ran because they do _not _want to be near you if the wrong person heard you mention it!"

"I… I don't see what Mystic has to do with-"

"AYIEEE!" Dusk jumps back. "Stop saying that name! Just shut it for one minute!"

Pineno nods quickly.

Dusk looks around, almost as if he is looking out in case anyone is listening. After a few seconds, he turns his attention back to the Chespin. "The Headmaster has this _TERRIBLE _temper if you make him lose it."

"Wh-what?" Pineno is confused.

The Headmaster has a temper? Krista didn't even think that it was possible. That Pokémon seems too laidback. However, judging can't really be done just yet, so maybe she'll give him some more time before she tries to see if him exploding in anger suits him.

"I won't go into details, but that name means bad news. _Really _bad news. It's related to The Sorcerer for sure."

"Really?!"

"Look. I'm not really supposed to be talking about it. If he catches me telling you, I'll lose my tail fur!" Dusk whimpers. "Listen. She's just a really dangerous Pokémon. One that The Headmaster hates more than anything. You have no idea on just how bad it is. That's all I'm telling you. It's why no one even _dares _to mention…"

He pauses and looks around again.

_"That_ name. He'll instantly throw a fit!"

"It's… that bad?" Pineno asks.

"Please. Just don't tell the Headmaster we spoke of this." He steps back, using his tail to open the door quickly. "On second thought… th-this conversation never happened! I don't even know you!" He sprints out the room, out of sight in seconds.

That was… weird.

"It has to be an exaggeration." Krista says hopefully. She turns to Pineno, who appears very confused by what they witnessed. "… Right?"

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Repercussions

**\- Chapter 6: Repercussions -**

Slowly standing, Pineno doesn't turn to Krista until the Mightyena is out of sight. He tries to smile, but the awkwardness doesn't make it happen. He allows his arms to drop in defeat while he drags his feet into the room. Once he stands near the center, he drops to sit, and he crosses his arms. "I guess that's that."

Krista isn't sure on what to say. But at least they had that mystery solved.

"Forget the name business. I just want to go out there. It's no fair." He says. "Even my father never allowed me to go into dungeons alone. I'm strong enough to handle them."

"Maybe you _think _you are." Krista warns him. "But what if it's more than what you expected?"

"All the more reason to go into one." Pineno whips out a rolled up paper, waving it in the air.

Krista is alarmed. "What is that?!"

"I'll show you later." Pineno promises. He tucks it underneath her bed.

Now Krista thinks there's more of a reason he has it. A part of her thinks that whatever he has isn't even supposed to be in this room. "Where did you get that?"

Pineno gives her a grin. "Silly. I told you that I'll show you later. Let's finish up this book stuff first. Just wait a little longer. It's a good surprise."

_(It better not be a crazy one.)_ Krista hopes to herself.

**\- 0000 -**

Later that day, the children meet up with Slowking as requested. As expected, the first thing he asks about is their progress.

Pineno holds up the book with a grin. They had finished recently.

"Ah. I see." Slowking takes the books and opens it, allowing the pages to flip until the backside closes. "Good. I'll have Dusk move on deeper with today's lesson and-"

"So, we're going in a dungeon?"

And of course, Pineno just has to ask. Krista knows they will be denied. She can't understand why he keeps trying when they will just keep getting the same answer.

"Pardon me?" Slowking looks at Pineno funny. "Did I hear you right? Dungeon? Oh, no. It's too soon for you to even leave this building on your own."

Pineno frowns. "But-"

"You are not ready yet. Report to Dusk for your training first."

"I… I don't understand." Pineno seems very upset. It makes sense. He was ready to head out as soon as he got done. "Other team types can go in dungeons alone not long after they are recruited."

"And, your point?"

"Um… well…"

"If you want to explore that badly, then you should had formed an Exploration Team instead." Slowking frowns, somewhat annoyed. "I explained this before. This requires more training. You cannot go on any dungeon yet, especially not on your own. One lesson is not enough. You report to Dusk for now, and get back to me when your lesson is over."

Pineno sighs. "Alright…"

"Good." Slowking smiles. "But I did bring something for you."

"Huh?"

He summons his scepter. Tapping it on the floor, a bag suddenly appears from thin air. Pineno is forced to catch it. "This is your supply bag. Also known as The Traveler Bag. As you get promoted, you will be given bigger sizes. It will carry items needed for dungeons. From the books you've read, I assume you know their usefulness."

"Of course!" Pineno nods. He grins at the nag excitedly. "Oh! There's already stuff inside!"

"The basics, yes. I've provided you with what you commonly will need. Look through them when you have the time." Slowking yawns loud and long before rubbing his eyes. "I'm off to my chamber. Don't bother knocking unless everything is complete."

"So does getting this bag mean-"

"Not anytime soon. The answer won't change." Slowking interrupts him.

They watch him leave in silence. Once he is out of sight, Pineno walks off without a word, surprising Krista a bit.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Krista asks him. "We are supposed to be looking for Dusk!"

"I don't want to."

His answer surprises her. She catches up to his side, carefully grabbing his arm. "But we are supposed to be training. You can't just walk off like that. You don't even know where to go."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be bored to death by a lecture." He turns to her with a smile, which is a bit confusing to her. Krista was half expecting him to be in a bad mood. Wasn't he _just _feeling let down? "Just watch. We'll prove ourselves, and then they won't deny us from going outside again! I mean, sure. There are some bad guys but… I'm not afraid of them. I'm brave! I can take them!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. We came here to get stronger, remember?" Krista is trying to talk him out of it. She doesn't want him to wound up hurting himself.

Maybe now it's her job to keep Pineno on a leash. Who else is going to keep him steady?

That is, if she _can_ hold him still.

"You can't just get stronger being inside all the time. My dad got stronger by going through lots of cool dungeons, so I can do the same!" Pineno rushes off quickly. "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

"Hold on! Wait!" Krista reaches after him, but he already pushed his way through the crowd. He's pretty fast. Too fast for her.

He did say he would be right back, right? This shouldn't even surprise her anymore. The Chespin would run off without warning to just about anything. At least that is what she assumes at this point.

He seems to be a good kid, but why does he act so rash?

"Looks like you got yourself an energetic friend there, huh?"

The new voice catches Krista's attention. It's talking to her for sure. She turns around quickly, seeing a familiar Sneasel. But this time, she isn't alone. A Magby and An Axew accompany her, appearing curious with her.

"Oh." Krista realized she should speak. "I've seen you around before. You're Midnight, right?"

The Sneasel nods. "I've been watching you and your friend for a while. You two must be really something to be personally trained by The Headmaster. That has never happened before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everyone's jealous, or they feel bad for you. The Headmaster may not look like it, but he's a really strict guy. Most are afraid of him because of his infamous temper."

There it goes again! How can someone so laid-back even have a temper? She shouldn't wonder so much about it, though. Perhaps it is better off left alone, because that is something she does not want to find out.

The Sneasel takes notice of the way the Meowth is looking at her. "Yeah. It's not easy to believe. He actually tolerates a lot. And I mean… _too_ much. He brushes so much aside and forgives others easily. So you would have to keep pushing his buttons to make him even come close to getting really angry. Once he can't handle it anymore, he will send you flying!"

Krista steps back when the Sneasel had stomped forward with claws in the air. She can't help but wonder if this is being made-up or exaggerated.

"But still… to get trained by him is like getting personal training from one of the famous teams! I envy you!" The Sneasel jumps to a rock. "By the way, it's nice to meet you. These are my friends. The Magby is Magma. And the Axew here is Ax."

"I've never seen a Meowth like you before." Magma notes. He's probably a bit older than Pineno, but it's hard to tell.

Ax waves small. "Uh, hi." He seems a bit more nervous. "What's your name?"

"Um… it's Krista." Krista holds out her paw, but she lowers it, remembering that hand shaking is foreign to Pokémon.

"Hey, Krista. My friends and I had been wanting to talk to you for a while. How do you like the place so far?"

"It's okay once you get used to it." Krista shrugs.

Magma speaks with a pleased tone. "You're a new recruit, huh? That's cool. Midnight told us about your arrival. We were surprised when we heard how easily you were taken in."

"I was surprised myself." Krista admits.

Ax smiles. "You have claws like we do. You could be a part of our team if you came here by yourself. Anyways, we are Team Slasher. We are pretty new here, too… so I guess you can say we are on the same page."

"Oh. Really? How long have you been here?"

"For 3 months." Ax answers.

Krista is impressed by the time. "How often do you go in dungeons?"

"Oh… never."

"What?!"

"The Headmaster doesn't allow new recruits to go into dungeons during their 6 month probation." Magma shrugs. "We are stuck running errands and training until then. It's not too bad if you know what you are doing."

"I can understand why your friend got upset." Ax says. "It's not fair. But the associates say it's for our safety. Hmph. We are old enough to handle it."

Krista sighs. "Oh, well. We can't rush things… so… how are things holding up for you guys?"

Midnight laughs lightly. "Other Pokémon are hard on me because I am a Sneasel. Sorry about how I looked back when you first saw me. That Charmeleon was messing with me, and I get angry pretty easily. It gets me in trouble all the time."

Krista shakes her head. "No. It's okay. It's fine. I get looks all the time as well. That is why I made a promise to keep going with my best efforts. Well, I never said that to Pineno. Maybe I should."

Magma smiles. "That's good. That means you're working hard to get others to like you. Just like our friend Midnight here. So, you know what? We'll help you out by doing our little introduction."

"Huh?"

Ax nods. "Alright. Follow us! We'll welcome the newest recruit!"

Krista smiles as she follows the group. That was quick. She is glad someone accepts her. Maybe because Midnight has the same problem as her, so it's relatable.

However, Krista decided she can't leave her friend out of this. This is a moment he would love to see. "Hold on, hold on. I have to get my friend first."

"No need. We'll do it for him when we met him!" Ax says.

They stop once they passed the training dojo. The same place she first saw Midnight. She must come here often.

"Are you ready?" Ax asks.

They seem eager, so Krista nods. She is getting really excited about this.

"Okay!" Midnight throws a hand in the air. "Welcome to the corporation! Any new recruits are accepted and given a nice introduction! Your name and Team name, please!"

"My name is Krista, and I am part of Team Retribute!" The Meowth announces proudly.

"Claw touch!" Midnight, Ax, and Magma lower their hands towards the Meowth for her to join in. Krista is a bit hesitant, remembering her own issues with her claws. But after a few seconds, she pushes herself to join in.

Just as she was an inch away, Magma shoves her against the wall, and ice sprays across her arms and legs, almost like shackles. She can't move more than an inch off the wall. With every struggle, her paws and feet squirm. Her tail waves wildly. She's stuck.

"Huh? What?!" Confused and frightened by the sudden action, she looks at the trio who now don't look so friendly anymore. "Wait! What are you doing?! Is this part of the whole thing?"

"Of course not. You're awfully gullible." Magma says with a chuckle.

"What…?" Krista feels her heart sink. Did she fall into some sort of trap?

Midnight walks and stands in front of her. "You think that friend bow would make a difference? Yeah, right. Meowth are nothing but criminals. For you to be here is like a slap on the face. The Headmaster must be blind! So, if you are going to stay, then we'll make sure you aren't a threat!"

"Wait!" Krista begins to panic as Midnight raised her sharp and thick claws. She looks around quickly. Does anyone see this?

No. They can't. Midnight led her to a blind spot just around the training dojo.

She's in a bad place. Krista can only beg. "N-no! Please! Don't do that!"

Ignoring her pleas, Midnight swipes her claws across the left set of Krista's. They are sliced clean, falling to the ground like toothpicks.

Unbearable and agonizing pain. Her claws are sliced off beyond what is allowed. First her paws, then her feet. She got trimmed down to the nub. Her paws are bleeding due to the veins in the claws being sliced.

All she can do is scream out in pain. However, ice coats her mouth, shutting her up immediately.

"You must be real stupid if you think we will _ever_ trust a Meowth." Magma says hatefully. "You're awfully dumb. Like we would allow you to walk around untrimmed!"

They are right. She is stupid for thinking anyone would trust her. Why did she even trust them? Just when she thought things were looking good for her...

Unable to recover from what just happened, she shakes like she is freezing as tears stream from her eyes. She winches as Midnight raised her claws again.

Not the other set!

Not the other set!

"I don't see why they even allowed you to even come _inside_ The Retaliation Corps. They should had muzzled you and tossed you inside a cage." Midnight smirks at the scratch cat Pokémon, feeling content with her insult.

Ax is the only one unsure of these actions his friend is taking. "Uh, Midnight. Don't you think that's enough? She's already hurt enough-"

"Shut it!" Midnight snaps at him. "I'm not gonna show mercy to a crook! If she's going to stay here, then I'll just make sure she can't hurt anyone, and is dead afraid of me!" She swings her claws down, but she freezes before they could make contact. She slowly turns to her left.

Something is slicing through the air...

A swarm of green needles strike the Sneasel from a great distance. She shouts and staggers back, shielding her face from being stabbed. The needles stick on to her well, and only more fly in. It's a display of green streaks.

"Midnight!" Magma jumps in front of her while taking a deep breath. A few needles strike him, but they burn on contact. He exhales a storm of embers from his beak that counters the ambush.

The Axew rushes to Midnight's side. She is on the ground. "Midnight! Are you okay?!"

"Do I _look _okay?!" Midnight snaps. "He came back! I _told_ you we should had attacked her immediately instead of playing nice!"

"I was just trying to seem nice…"

"It caused me to get hit by a Pin Missile, dummy!"

Krista looks at the collision of attacks. Where did that even come from. Pin Missile? That explains why it harmed Midnight so much. But where did it…?

The Pin Missile attack stops abruptly. Just enough for Krista to see who sent it.

Pineno. He arrived just in time. The needle tips of his head stop glowing, and he ducks to avoid the Ember attack. The expression on his face… for once, he looks serious, and focused.

_(Pineno?!) _Krista looks back at Team Slasher, who appear just as surprised. Midnight is angrily pulling one of the needles from her body. She's also having trouble trying to get up due to how many needles cover her.

Springing from the ground, Pineno tucks his legs close to his body and curls into a ball. Hitting the ground, he moves as a blur, rolling towards the surprised Magby, and running over him like a bowling ball. He rolls past Ax and Midnight before making a sharp turn back towards them.

Magma staggers to his feet. He seems dazed. "What… just hit me?"

Ax looks at Midnight, unsure of what to do. He makes up his mind quickly, snatching her by the arms and jumping out of the way.

Pineno unrolls and lands on his feet. A pair of vines shoot from his shoulders and soar towards Ax and Midnight in an instant. They both jump out of the way immediately, and they retaliate, unleashing Ember and Ice Beam towards him. However, he rolls into a ball and evades both attacks immediately.

"What?! How did he do that?! Who uses Rollout to dodge?!" Magma questions the tactic in disbelief.

"So what if he did! Stop him before he- what the?!" Midnight turns around, surprised to see the rolling Pokémon flying towards her. They are both struck, and they hit the ground as he lands feet away.

Krista wishes she could move. But she might as well forget it. She might not even have to. Pineno keeps rolling his way around the confused team, getting closer each time. He is closing them in to a tight space. He has them cornered… just like that. How is he doing that? The way he handles himself is something they clearly never encountered before.

"I'm not going to lose to a reject…!" Midnight keeps turning her head as she follows the Chespin's movements. She appears nervous once she realizes her back is pressed against her teammates. Another moment, and they'll be struck all at once.

However, a pair vines snatch his small body. They struggle against the friction of the rolling movement, but it stops it at once. The confused Pineno is lifted from the ground. He thrashes in the vine's grip, trying to break free.

More coils around each child, lifting them from the ground quicker than they can process. Krista didn't expect a vine would be strong enough to pull her free from ice.

With hooves clicking against the stone floor, heading towards the chaos is Grove. The vines all sprouted from the bush of her back. Her eyes shift to each child before she speaks firmly.

"That is enough. All of you. Now then. Explain. I want to know how this happened. Here and now."

Midnight growls. She and her two friends point at Krista immediately.

"She started it!"

"What?!" Krista feels more pain course through her amputated claws. They are lying!

"That's not true!" Pineno protests as he kicks his feet. "They attacked her for no reason! She's innocent!"

"Only you would defend a corrupted Pokémon!" Midnight snaps at him. "You always did! You're so stupid!"

"It's _not _stupid, Midnight! You just don't understand, do you?!" Pineno snaps back.

"No one would understand that! Maybe that's why your family rejected you!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!"

_(What did she say?!)_ Krista isn't sure how to take this. It's not just that, either. _(Do Midnight and Pineno know each other?!)_

"Quiet! Both of you!" Grove demands firmly. "I don't want to hear another word of this nonsense!"

"Well then, _I_ would love to hear all about it." The voice of Howler makes all of them freeze. The Arcanine walks forward. "Until then, all of you are to report to your rooms, and you stay there."

**-0000-**

Krista sits on her bed, rubbing her bandaged paw. She would occasionally glance at the door, wondering when they would be let out.

They all were sent to their rooms in a heartbeat. Howler could be speaking to the Headmaster at this very moment, and she's a nervous wreck.

The words Midnight spat at her face… is that really how all those Pokémon felt about her? The friend bow she wears, it might as well be useless.

Pineno hasn't said a word since they ended up here. It's… a bit concerning since he would usually talk her head off. Not to mention, the way he saved her was unexpected. She had no idea he was so skilled at battling. He took all three at once without a problem. It's insane. But how?

Or maybe she's just that bad at fighting for herself. He came in to save her, after all. She never felt so worthless until now.

Their door does slowly open. They quickly look towards it immediately. Howler sticks his head inside. Seeing the pair sitting, he walks all the way in and stands still, studying them both. His nose wrinkles, like he is holding back a snarl.

"Does the Headmaster... want us?" Krista asks, holding back her upset tone in time. She knows that she could get a lecture, but right now…

The Arcanine huffs. "Be grateful none of us spoke to The Headmaster about this. He already has enough going on."

Was that a save? No. The Headmaster should be aware of what happened, right?

"But… what good would that do? She'll just try again." Krista isn't too pleased. Why would they allow the Sneasel to get away with it? Or maybe there is another reason for it.

Howler doesn't even answer. "Get out."

"What?" Pineno blinks. The Arcanine didn't have to be so blunt.

"I said it clearly; Get out. You are not welcome here." Howler looks directly at Krista. "Your friend can stay, but you may leave."

"Wait a second!" Pineno walks forward, confused and angry. "Whoever said she has to go?! We just got recruited!"

"Disband, and the Meowth leaves. Face the truth, kid. Nobody wants a crook in the premises. Look at her paw."

Pineno frowns. "I know what happened."

Seeing a point proven, Howler goes on. "Do you think this was a one-day thing? No. She'll have it worse overtime until eventually, someone nearly kills her. I only tolerated her presence because of The Headmaster. But she must go."

"That's not fair!" Pineno protests. "You can't just make her leave because of what you think! She has to stay!" His words don't work. He looks at the Meowth with a look, urging her to say something.

Once again… there is someone trying to discourage her.

Krista doesn't want this to keep going. She feels like it would draw too much attention. Not only that, Pineno is standing up for her again… and just when he fought for her...

The Arcanine isn't showing any signs of changing his mind. "It is not what I think. It is what everyone thinks. The Headmaster must had not thought this through when he allowed your "friend" to be with us. If it were up to me, she would already be locked away in a prison somewhere."

Locked away?

Krista can feel her body heating up. Some nerve he has, to say something like that in front of her! Well! She can't let him say things like that anymore. He taunted her enough. _Everyone_ has taunted her enough.

She ignores her possible doubts and speaks up. "Well, maybe the other Meowth are bad, but I'm not! You have nothing to prove that I myself is a bad Pokémon!"

The fire-type lowers his head to reach her level. His body heat is uncomfortable to be near. It's like standing near an oven. Krista can feel her tension turn into fear. It makes sense.

This Arcanine in particular… he must have the ability known as "Intimidate".

"The evidence is all around you. Everyone keeps staring at you… not trusting you. _I _don't trust you. The Headmaster _should not _trust you at all. Especially after what happened years back. A Meowth out of all things… he should have no reason to even tolerate your presence. Maybe he tolerates you because you look different… but you are still a Meowth."

"Look different?" Krista can't grasp it. "What have those Meowth done to make me look so bad?"

It wasn't expected. The fire-type did not think she would ask him to do such a thing. But, it doesn't bother him much. He speaks slowly, and in a threatening tone. "I want you gone by tonight. If you don't leave… I will find a way to send you out."

"You can't just do that!" Pineno shouts.

Howler growls glares at Pineno. Smoke is huffed from his nostrils, making the grass-type crawl back. He seems to remember his fear of fire.

Krista doesn't budge. She can't let him scare her off. She can't allow any other Pokémon push her around like she allowed before. Instead of listening, she stays firm and responds. "You can't just change to subject like that."

Howler's eyes narrow now. "I. Said. Leave."

"I don't want to." Krista knows she may had crossed the line, but she doesn't care much anymore. After getting criticized by Pineno about how she is all over others… this is her first step to standing for herself.

It is probably _too_ big of a start… like going down the stairs and missing a step. You progress faster, but it doesn't feel safe.

Howler is nearly out of patience with her. His teeth are exposed as he growls deeply. "Don't try to avoid it, scratch cat. There may be one monster who had full control of everything here, but I am second-in-command. I'll make you leave right now with even worse injuries than you already have."

He wouldn't dare, would he?

He turns away and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Maybe he would.

They sit in silence again, unsure of what they should do. The afternoon is already near done. Soon, the moon will rise.

"... I've decided now. Yeah. I've made up my mind." Pineno speaks up suddenly, catching Krista's attention. "If they are just going to baby us, then I'm not going to sit around and accept that. They won't even hear the full story on what happened. They think it's all your fault!"

Krista frowns. Whatever he is rambling about, it won't do any good in their current situation.

"Well, it's not!" He looks at her and points a paw towards her. "Say it's not your fault!"

"What?" Krista wasn't prepared for a prep talk.

"Say it's not your fault!" He repeats. "Say it!"

Realizing he won't leave her alone until she does, she says it, but slowly and quietly. "It's… not my fault…?"

"It's not your fault!" He clenched his paws into fists. "It never was! I hate being punished for something I or my friend didn't even do! Nobody has faith in anyone anymore, so they? Well, I still have faith, and I don't care what anyone says! I'm not weak, and neither are you! You are not a nuisance, and we are gonna prove it!"

"Wh-what?" Just how would they do that?

"Tonight!"

_(Tonight?!) _Krista blinks. _(But what about Howler?!)_

**\- 0000 -**

"Howler. I am telling you. This is a _bad _idea."

The Arcanine ignores the warning Grove just gave him. He paces himself back and forth across the room they held a recent meeting in. Only the sound of running water seems to keep the fire-type tame enough to not spew fire with every heavy breath. The Ariados that watches him at the opposite side of Grove smiles nervously.

Grove looks at him with worry. "This could be your worst mistake. What happens if they get hurt?"

"I don't care." Howler responds at last. He continues pacing, having his attention focused more on the ground than the older Gogoat who speaks to him.

"Okay. What if they get captured by The Sorcerer's underlings?" Eight challenges his canine companion.

"I don't care." Howler repeats the same answer he gave before, but he adds more to it. "For all I know, they are already currupted!"

"Oh, hush!" Grove frowns at his attitude. "Get over it. We all know that there is no way our Headmaster is just going to abandon her as you want him to. It's not in his nature, anyway."

"Nature doesn't matter in this case. It's fate." Howler finally stood, facing the grass-type. "Listen to me. That Meowth will eventually follow the same path all the others took. You remember the last one we took in, right?"

"How can anyone forget?" Eight tilts his head, like the question is stupid. "The Headmaster was lost for days after that."

"Exactly my point. I can't allow that to happen again. Go ahead and say that I am wrong, but I am doing what is best for our king. I don't want him to be hurt like that ever again. Especially since some other monster he was very close to stabbed him in the back."

"Don't remind me of _that_. Please. It hurts to think about." Grove shakes her head, looking sad already. "I understand how much you care. We all do. You are the most loyal they say… but what you're doing is all wrong."

"I agree with Grove." Eight nods. "The Headmaster would _kill _you if he even finds out what you are planning! You're lucky he didn't hear that exchange you had with those kids earlier!"

Howler dismisses his warning with a huff. "I'll be fine. I never said you have to be involved. I am only telling you this just to hear what you have to say. You two are the ones I know will keep quiet about it anyways. Well, I can trust Dusk as well. I would have him here too if he weren't so busy."

Grove seems curious. "What had him so worked up earlier, I wonder? He left for whatever reason it may be."

Howler shrugs. "Through his growling and snarling, he said that someone stole his map. You know how important it is to him. It's extremely rare in this region."

"Now, who is the bright one who decided to take it?" Eight wonders aloud.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about that right now." Grove turns her attention back to Howler. "Back on subject. Why do you only tell us? Why not the others as well?"

Howler takes a seat on the ground, looking at the fountain that is inhabited by the Magikarp and Feebas. "If I were to tell the others, they would report it to The Headmaster. Especially Boomer. That Noivern can't keep his mouth shut for a second…"

Grove seems close to giving up on trying to persuade him. "Are you sure about this? You are not changing your mind?"

"No."

Eight shrugs. "Okay. Your choice. I am not stopping you. Just know if you mess up, I will say; "I told you so." and move on."

Grove sighs. "Listen. I won't stop you either, but I will go out there and return the children here safely. What The Headmaster does afterwards… Just know you are playing with fire."

"And she's not joking about it because you are a fire-type and all. She is serious." Eight narrows his eyes. "You do realize what will happen if he ever catches even the slightest inking on the foolishness you are about to attempt? This isn't even like you."

"I know. But she has to go." Howler nearly snarls. "For his sake."

Grove steps forward. "Everyone knows very well. Listen. Listen _very_ carefully one more time."

Howler growls impatiently.

"This place isn't just an organization to help Pokémon. It's a place where children grow and learn safety from the dangerous beyond these walls. This place, is a school as well."

"This place is inhabited by more children than adults. The children here are being trained to defend themselves for a good reason. We can't afford to lose anyone else." Eight says.

"The great kings and queens are willing to protect the children of Ultra. Our Headmaster is indeed one of them. He deeply cares for the children of the corporation as if they were his own." Grove begins. "He guides them and nurtures them. He loves the children. He really does."

Eight joins in, finishing what she was about to say. "If anyone were foolish enough to endanger any child here, The Headmaster will unleash his wrath."

"... I know." Howler sighs. "Just… stop saying that. Krista… is not a child." He turns and takes his leave, leaving the two alone.

Eight shakes his head in shame. "Well. We tried. Nice knowing him. Time to prepare a funeral."

"Hush. This isn't the time for jokes." Grove silences the arachnid. "I need to make preparations. If you can, tell Dusk to cover for me while I am gone."

"Alright."

"Now then…" She pauses. Her badge is flashing. She summons a vine and presses it against the badge. "Yes, Zee? What is it?"

…

Grove's face fills with horror, but her tone is telling that she is also somewhat angry. "... Porygon-Z! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Eight steps back. "Wh-what's wrong?!"

**-0000-**

The moon is starting to rise. The torches flicker and come to life on their own.

The Slowking stands in the middle of the room, arms behind his back as he stares at the tall and barren wall his throne stands against. One would consider at least hanging some pictures to make it look less empty. Sure. If the wall was in any regular room, it would be no problem but…

Anyone would be confused. This wall is 20 feet all around. Who would leave it so empty like this? The answer to that is simple. Slowking may be knowledgeable, but that doesn't mean they aren't lazy.

The Slowking is in no mood to bother with other things besides his job. No one knows why he would stare at the wall every now and then. When he does it, it would last for hours… which is not normal.

The common excuse many would say is that he is a psychic type, so he must be trying to look into the future or something.

The real reason is, The Headmaster could not sleep at all this time around. As much as he tried, he just couldn't close his eyes. His mind has too much energy, meaning something is not right. Being a psychic types allows him to sense a sudden change in anything nearby. What it could be remains a mystery.

The badge that is clipped on the front of his collar begins to flash. His eyes tear away from the wall as he taps the badge quickly. "Now, who has a bright mind to page me this time of night? Whatever it is, please wait until at least dawn-"

"Headmaster, this is Grove. This is urgent information you must know."

Grove? For her to be awake at this time of night must mean whatever the news may be is nothing to push aside. The Slowking would expect Boomer or Dusk to be active since both Pokémon are nocturnal by nature. He would definitely expect to hear from Eight since his kind don't sleep anyway.

Slowking speaks quietly, glancing at the wall again. "Speak quietly, now. What is it?"

"From what I gathered from Zee, you have an important guest coming over who is delivering some urgent news. I already told Howler, so he is waiting to escort you."

Slowking is actually glad he was told by a Gogoat and not a Porygon-Z. It's not a bad thing… but Porygon-Z are known to behave very strangely. The way they move and talk is so distorted. Slowking may be an intelligent Pokémon, but he can only understand what the Pokémon is saying for so long. Zee can hardly be understood by anyone due to his words being all over in volume and sounding so glitchy.

But for whatever reason, Grove can understand Zee just fine.

And besides. Slowking knows he can't just let the Pokémon go because of a communication issue. Zee is the best security system he has.

The Headmaster responds. "Thank you for telling me. Where are you, and who is with you?"

"At the entrance. It's just me, Eight, and Howler right now. Boomer and Dusk are out doing patrol. Vigor and Frost are resting."

"Alright. I'm on the way." His badge stops glowing, and he turns his attention back to the door.

The Slowking seems troubled for a second, but any negative thoughts is cleared out as he summons his sceptor. He opens the door of his chamber, mentally preparing for whatever big news has swept in the region of Esplice. As the doors close behind him, he is immediately accompanied by the Arcanine who had sworn to be his guard.

To his surprise, the nocturnal Pokémon are all gathering to the same place. A few daytime Pokémon are seen once in a while, probably woken by their nighttime active friends.

Something big has happened. There is no other possible explanation on why there is so much energy in the building.

"Headmaster! Sir!" A Pidgeot flies past him. "She has arrived! She has arrived again!"

"She?" The Slowking's heart begins to race. He knows exactly who the bird Pokémon is talking about. She? Without any news at all? This is highly unlike her to arrive without notice. What could possibly be so urgent for her to suddenly make an appearance? Could it be that she…

… no. That's impossible. She couldn't had.

"Headmaster, sir." Howler looks at the Slowking who is walking faster than normal. "I just got a notification from The Supervisor himself."

"A notification?" Slowking is more alert.

"The Twilight Clan has kidnapped a group of Murkrow last week, to turn them in for The Sorcerer. He wants all the Heads to be wary of this news. We need more Pokémon patrolling The Central."

The news is indeed a problem. Slowking thinks over it for a second before asking; "What about the East and West?"

"They had been notified as I said before, along with the South."

A shadow moves across the ground. Up above is a Pelipper who honks as a way to capture the attention of the monsters forced to walk on land. The water-type dives down and lands clumsily, carrying an envelope in its gigantic beak.

This is too much already. How much is happening right now? It seems there are countless breaking news being thrown at his face.

Slowking reaches the Pelipper in seconds, taking the envelope and opening it carefully with his one claw. Pulling out a slip of paper, he reads the contents. For a second, his face shows annoyance, like the news is definitely not good.

"Headmaster. What is it, if you don't mind telling?" Howler asks.

"I cannot speak of it, for it will cause an uproar within our corporation. Howler, I need you to alert the other associates. It's still early, so be careful to not wake anyone. Tell them… there is a gathering to be held at dawn."

The Arcanine bows before running back from where they came. He is gone almost in an instant.

"Thank you, Pelipper." Slowking heads further through the residential area, and as soon as he is at the doors, he taps his scepter against the wall. The doors open, and the large rock blocking the entrance rolls away as the waterfall that hides it is pushed aside. Standing at the other side is an Aggron, who had been waiting patiently.

It enters without a word, and the waterfall is whole again as the door closes quietly. Many Pokémon immediately move aside in respect, or they watch the monster walk by in awe. The steel-type beast turns to face Slowking.

Slowking bows his head slightly. "Aluminum. I didn't expect you to arrive this early. Faith must had sent you here to deliver some urgent news?"

"Yes." If anyone were to hear the gentle voice this Aggron has, they would have to rub their eyes to see if she is real. For a Pokémon known to guard an entire mountain, she is rather at ease. "As you may already know, the Twilight Clan has attacked another village. It's likely they were sent by The Sorcerer's agents. The village that was attacked is the one just past Mossy Terrain."

"Mossy Terrain?!" Slowking's eyes widen. That's a dungeon name he was hoping _not _to hear. "How many were abducted?"

"Twenty." Aluminum answers. Three Murkrow. Four Squirtle. A few Eevee… any others are yet to be identified. But Faith had took a look into it. We managed to gather what we have thanks to her abilities. She told us that they had taken all the children from the village."

"They abducted all the children…" Slowking seems slightly angered by this, but he holds the emotion back enough to merely frown. "Mossy Terrain is-"

"Relax. He's safe. He was spotted recently. He's on his way here to check on you."

"Oh. Alright. But this doesn't ease me at all." Slowking says unpleasantly. "We lost twenty _more_ monsters to the hands of that foe… and those twenty are innocent children. For all I know, they are likely brainwashed and currupted by now."

"The Sorcerer is targeting mostly children… and the strategy makes sense. They are much easier to manipulate." Aluminum growls at what she just said, knowing the facts are a painful truth.

"I'm growing worried. These attacks are happening in other regions as well. Since the main target are young monsters… I will have to tighten the security here." Slowking has something else in mind now. "Is she alright?"

The Aggron seems troubled by the question.

Slowking seems a bit uneasy. "I don't like that look."

"It's… not good." She says. "There is no change. Faith also sent me here to tell you ahead of time. She's grown worse."

The words seem to bring pain on the wise Pokémon. Slowking grips his scepter with almost all his strength. "Will she ever return to her old self?"

"We tried to have Faith look into her, but she can't see anything linked to such a thing. We tried everything. The Corruption is too strong. All we can do is send someone to Labyrinth Cave to obtain more Gabite Scales to help those affected by-"

"Tch. Gabite Scales? Even those fail to work, and it is supposed to be a cure-all. To send someone to fight that land shark countless times won't do us any good. Gabite will only grow tired of it and migrate somewhere else without notice."

"Then what other plans do you have?"

"The only other option we have right now is to find a human to save us all. But even _that _is impossible." Slowking shakes his head, his words are bitter. "The species is so rare, and even when we do encounter one, they are-" He pauses, sighing.

"What is it?"

"You know what it is. I just got the article as well."

The Aggron's eyes go wide in disbelief. "So… the rumors are true after all…"

"Headmaster! Headmaster!"

The panicked voice of Grove captures the attention of both Pokémon.

Grove skids to a stop, breathing hard. She looks at the Slowking with terrified eyes.

That can't be good.

"Grove? What is the issue this time?" Slowking is alert. To see the normally calm Pokémon in near panic is unusual in his eyes.

"Knight is here!" The Gogoat blurts out.

Now it's Slowking's turn to be shocked. "What did you just say?!"

"Boomer just sent the word! He was patrolling from the skies and he spotted him near Stoneridge Path! What should we do, sir? We are waiting for your orders!"

"Did you just say he was spotted near Stoneridge Path?!" Slowking's eyes flash blue, and the Gogat takes a few steps back.

"Yes. I did. And it turns out that all of these events - such as the abductions - are linked to his work." Grove says carefully, afraid of possibly angering the already irritated Pokémon.

"Too much is happening in one night." Slowking places a paw on his forehead. The stress of the news could be getting to him. "Now I see why I couldn't rest. That burden just had to show his face tonight. He's probably trying to expose us. Grove. Check on all of the children for me. I need you to make sure that not _one_ child leaves this building at all."

"Yes, sir!" Grove runs off.

"Howler. You are in charge while I am gone. Place the news that everyone is to stay indoors."

Howler bows slightly. "As you wish, sir."

"Eight." Slowking turns to the Ariados who crawls from the ceiling to meet him. "Accompany Zee for security watch. Tell Frost and Vigor to patrol the building at all times."

"Affirmative." Eight crawls off immediately.

Slowking looks towards the door. "Listen here. For those who are out. Remain in your dorms. The Associates will make sure you are well fed. No one is allowed in or out of this place. The Retaliation Corporation is under lockdown."

"Lockdown?!" Many Pokémon repeats this, speaking to each other in confusion and panic.

"I made myself clear. In your rooms now. We cannot show any signs of our presence. We are dealing with a very dangerous Pokémon who works very close with The Sorcerer. Now, go."

Pokémon scramble to their rooms. All that remains are the Associates who are running through the halls.

The doors open, and Boomer swoops inside and crashes to the ground. Soaked in water, he had obviously flew right through the waterfall before it got the chance to open up again. The normally cheerful Noivern stands with an expression that shows anger. "Oi! That Knight tore right through the guards! I had to fly quick here before he spotted me!"

"So, he's close…" Slowking says.

"Aye! And I'm ready to fight!"

"No. You stay here, Boomer."

"Keh?"

"I need a strong Pokémon to fight against any forces if they ever succeed in finding us. Guard this place with your life."

"That, I shall! Keh!" Boomer nods with confidence.

"Where is Dusk?"

"He got caught up in the commotion. He's battlin' Knight as we speak!"

"What?!" Slowking turns to Aluminum.

The Aggron nods. "I will lend you my strength. Dusk is a close friend of me and my comrades as well. I will make sure he returns safe."

"Alright." Slowking swings his scepter. The waterfall and doors close in an instant. He waits until the Aggron places a paw on his shoulder.

"Ready when you are." She says.

Slowking's eyes narrow slowly. "This is too, too much at once. I'm starting to get _really_ agitated… This is the wrong time to play games with me, Knight."

The scepter taps the ground twice. They are engulfed in blue light, and the pair teleports out of sight.

**-0000-**

"Psst…"

"Mmm…" Krista frowns in her sleep. She adjusts herself by rolling to her other side, only to be bothered again when a brown paw nudges her side again.

"Psst. Krista." A whisper shakes her again.

The Meowth pushes the paw away.

"KRISTA!"

"Wh-what is it?!" Krista's eyes snapped open as she sits up quickly.

Pineno smiles in a goofy style. "Took you long enough."

Annoyed by how her sleep was interrupted, she nearly shouts at him. She holds back her tone, only speaking with clear irritation. "I was sleeping!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Pineno rushes to her and snatches her arm. He begins to drag her along against her will. "We have work to do!"

"Work?" Krista looks at the glowing rocks that serve as lights. They are still dim as they were earlier in the night. "It's not even morning yet."

"Yes, it is. There's a bit of light outside." Pineno says as he points down the hall. "We should hurry!"

"What about my paw?"

"You'll be fine!"

Fine?

They continued down the hall, and already her feet are starting to hurt since she had no time to get physically prepared to run so fast. If a muscle springs, this would definitely be the reason. She has to slow down.

"Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing?" Krista pulls her arm away, and she rubs it. Pineno is bouncing around impatiently. She can't understand how he could possibly have so much energy this early in the morning. Looking at him is tiring enough.

"Come on, come on! I want to go now!" Pineno nearly whines. It is as if he had been waiting for hours. It is likely that he had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. He ran out of patience to wait for her to wake up. But, he seems to slow down until he stands still.

As they cross the commons, Krista yawns loudly. It dawns on her that they are the only ones in the hallway. She knows these halls can get crowded… so they must be awake far too early. "Can't I just sleep for another hour?"

"No." Pineno denies her request immediately, but he appears regretful of his response. "Sorry. That was mean. But… I want us to get ahead. Then we can finally see a dungeon! Then we can really make some progress and- what? What's with that face?"

The Meowth is giving him a look that reads how agitated she is feeling. It should be obvious to him, but he must be trying to look past it. "Pineno. I'm _tired. _I'm sorry. But… I just don't have the energy to keep up with you right now. Besides. I have to prepare myself for Howler."

"Aw. But we are halfway down the hall already." Pineno pouts.

Krista turns around and begins to head back for the commons. "I'm not saying I don't want to or anything. It's just too early. No one is even awake right now."

The grass-type takes notice of the absence of Pokémon, but it doesn't seem to affect him in any way. He grabs her paw again. Before she could say anything, he speaks quickly. "Okay. I lied. There's a reason why I woke you up so early."

The Meowth crosses her arms. She is now feeling impatient herself, but she tolerates whatever he has to say for now. "What could it be?"

"We are going in a dungeon!"

Those words nearly makes her eyes bulge out of her sockets. "What?!" She has to hold back her voice to keep herself from screaming. "But The Headmaster made it clear that we aren't allowed to go anywhere! He doesn't say stuff just because!"

"I don't care about that right now! This plan will work! I am sure!" Pineno goes in the bag that is now noticeable. He pulls out what looks like a rolled up map. He spreads it open on the ground, and he smiles at the sight of it.

The map seems to be alive. The drawn oceans have moving waves, and the clouds seem to move slowly across the map. It's not something that would be common, at least that is an assumption. To Krista's eye, the map has to be enchanted with some kind of magic.

"Where… where did you get that map from? I don't remember ever getting one." Krista studies the mysterious map.

"This place don't use paper maps. I couldn't get one from anyone, or they would know something is up. Trying to ask Mr. Slowking for one won't work, either." Pineno explains. "But Dusk has one of these kinds of maps. I think they are called a Wonder Map or something."

Krista didn't even catch the last sentence due to her surprise. "You stole that from Dusk?!"

"I'm just _borrowing_ it. He will get it back." Pineno studies the map even more, not noticing how stressed Krista is now.

"P-put it back! You'll get us in trouble!" Krista warns him, but she is either ignored, or her words didn't reach him due to how much the Chespin is engrossed in the map.

"Got it." Pineno slams his paw on one spot. The clouds surrounding it puffs away in thin air. "Mountain Ember. It's east from Rocky Riverside. We can go there and check it out. Then we'll return without being noticed."

"Do you actually think it is that easy?" Krista gives him a funny look.

Pineno nods. "Yeah. I snuck out lots of times when I was with my parents. They never noticed that I was gone."

"And you want to go in a dungeon that is your type disadvantage?"

Pineno's smile fades quickly. He rolls up the map and tucks it away in the bag before standing. "W-well, it's not like we'll see a Charizard in there or anything. That place isn't all that hot. Smaller fire Pokémon live there, I am sure. We'll be fine!"

"You screamed when you saw a Qwilfish."

Pineno laughs small, dismissing what she just said. "You're funny. Come on." He grabs her paw again, and they walk down the hall and enter Stoneridge Complex. As they walked closer to the square, he seemed more excited.

Krista isn't feeling that way at all. She feels more and more nervous.

The lack of Pokémon is unnatural. She would think at least one Pokémon would be moving through the buildings. But not a single one is sighted. It doesn't make any sense.

"Don't you think at least one Pokémon could be out here? You know there are nocturnal Pokémon that live here, right?" There are more than enough evidence that they can't just sneak out unnoticed. Especially with the waterfall and all. It makes a lot of noise just to open the doors and all…

"It's fine! I checked around, and there is no one out at all!"

"What?" Krista pulls him as she stops, and her tug nearly makes him fall. "You mean, you never saw a _single _Pokémon?!"

Just as she thought.

Pineno is taking the opportunity to leave the building since no one is around to stop them at the moment. It is genius on his part, but also very reckless. It isn't an exaggeration to say that he would risk anything just to step foot in one of the mystery dungeons The Headmaster has denied their access to. If they had joined an Exploration Team for example, they would had been in and out of dungeons by now. Being a Retaliator places so many restrictions in new recruits, but it can't be frowned upon.

It's a far more dangerous job. Pineno may not understand it, but Krista has the idea of it better than most new recruits would.

The impatient Chespin doesn't bother to answer. "I still want to go. I just don't want to spend so much time being cooped up in this place, you know?"

"Cooped up." Krista repeats the words, like she is trying to understand the context.

"Just… listen to me."

She looks at him funny. His attitude suddenly changed. Did she say something bad?

"I just want… I want to see more of this world." He begins. "I want to learn as much as possible, because you are in danger. I want to help you as much as I want to help everyone else. I want the whole world to see… that anyone can be a good person, even if you don't see it. What better way than to learn about what challenges are out there?"

He turns around, looking down the hall.

"I want to be just like my dad. He started off small like we are… and now he's one of the most famous monsters out there."

"Famous?" Krista is confused. "If that is the case… why are you unknown?"

"I… I didn't want so much attention on myself. But see…" Pineno turns to her again. "He holds a super-important position. He started off as an Associate in the South Corporation. After that... he left to become one of the most powerful Retaliators in the North. Only the most skilled monsters serve the king of the North… "The Supervisor", they call him. He even went beyond that to serve The Federation. That is why I have to go out there. And… I want you to be the first Meowth to prove herself as a great benefit for everyone."

With a dream like that… she can't just say no anymore. In defeat, she smiles shyly. "Okay. We can go. We just have to be careful."

Pineno smiles. He is on the move again, slowing down enough to make sure that Krista doesn't fall behind.

He points ahead. They are crossing Stoneridge Complex, heading closer to the door.

As soon as they reach it, Pineno reaches for the solid doorway to push it open, but he retracts his paw for a good reason.

Something big and orange lands between him and the door. The Chespin exclaims a shout as he falls on his back. Standing in the way is an Arcanine.

Krista is just as baffled. Does he even sleep?! Just how long was he sitting there? Looks like he was serious when he wanted her to go.

"Howler! Whoa! You're fast!" Pineno sits up, surprised by the powerful Pokémon's presence.

"It would be foolish if I were not." Howler frowns at the pair, already seeing where things are going. "You have no permission to leave. You best have a good excuse for your arrival to these doors."

What?

Krista frowns. _(Didn't he say he wanted me gone before? What game is he playing?)_

"A test!" Pineno blurts the two words out before Krista could say anything.

"Test? Where are you going?" Howler scoofs. "You on a 6-month probation. What test could possibly be out there, unless you are foolish enough to go beyond these doors to run through a dungeon without our Headmaster's approval?"

It takes a few seconds. Silence allows Howler to realize the Chespin is serious.

"Unbelievable."

"I just want to show him that we can handle it." Pineno says. "Think of it like this; If we try, and it turns out we can't then… you have every right to chew us up."

"You…" Howler pauses, curious about the amount of determination the Pokémon has. He thinks for a second, most likely making a mental decision. Finally, he smiles small. "Alright. You have a point there."

"Huh?! Really?!" Pineno smiles as Krista gasps.

"Yes. Go right on ahead." Howler steps aside, allowing the doors to open. "No one is stopping you. Have lots of fun."

"Awesome! Thank you so much! I knew you would change your mind!" Pineno rushes out, almost skipping in glee. "Thank you, thank you!"

Krista feels that something is not right. But Pineno has already gotten too far ahead for her to try to stop him. So, she walks out, looking back at the Arcanine who continues to keep that friendly smile on his face.

_(What are you plotting this time?)_ She can only think as the doors close.

The Arcanine's eyes narrow. This is just what he expected.

**\- Stoneridge Path: Central Road -**

Walking on the road reminds Krista just how sensitive her feet are. This time, there is no Slowking to carry her. She will just have to deal with it.

Pineno keeps a close eye on the map as they stray further from the river. They had passed where Rocky Riverside would be, on their way to the mountains. The air feels warmer after a decent walk.

And the road seems to end, but they keep going.

Until...

"Pwah!" Pineno breathes out a held in breath as soon as they stop at the end of the dirt path. It transforms into a rocky terrain if they step any further.

The rocky ground is one thing. Looking further, and it rises as a hill that grows even stepper into what many would know as a mountain. It reaches up so high, it could feel like flying for those who have no ability to leave the ground. It is also humid and warm by simply standing at the base. Going further would mean facing increased temperatures.

Pineno pulls out the map from the team bag. He opens it carefully, nodding in approval. "This is the base of the mountain alright. Up ahead is Mountain Ember. I remember once asking my dad about this place. He said he went through here before… and it has around 7 floors."

"Your dad went through here?"

"Yeah, and he never really wanted me to go in here for some reason. When I asked him why, he said something about the end being hectic? I can't remember."

His confusion worries Krista a bit, but she dismisses it.

She uses her paw to block the blinding sunlight as she looks. "If only Slowking was here. Well, he wouldn't allow us to go in anyway, but if he did, he would probably do something for my feet."

"Oh, right. The padding of your feet are so soft. That's okay." Pineno nods. "See, your padding is soft, and it will hurt to walk on uneven ground because they aren't used to it yet. Your padding will harden as you walk more, so it's best to get this over with. You have baby feet right now."

Baby feet? Is that what he will keep calling it?

"Just try to ignore it the best way you can. I also made sure we have plenty of weapons and wands for you since you can't use your claws and don't really know how to fight. You go ahead and lead. I'll keep watch close behind."

She was about to question why he wants her to lead, but she realizes she would never bother to look behind herself. She also seems to be able to think quicker than he can in case something happens.

Pineno holds on to the bag strap firmly. "Ready?"

The pain that stings against her bandaged paw… it reminds her of the disadvantage she is in. She would rather turn back but…

They can't. Not now.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Redirect

**\- Chapter 7: Redirect -**

"Oh, no... oh, no. Where is it? Where is it?!"

More dirt is flug into the air, falling on the rocky floor. A slab of of large stone had been dug out and pushed aside, exposing the dirt underneath. A hidden stash.

A black tail sticks out from the dug hole. Within seconds, it disappears underneath as Dusk crawls halfway out, appearing nervous.

"Who could had took my Wonder Map?! It was right here! Could Dialga pick a better time to toy with me?! If it falls on the wrong hands…!"

He shakes his head.

"No, Dusk. You'll find it! Stop pouncing yourself and just focus! It's not like one of the kids just took it from under my nose, right?!"

**\- Mt. Ember -**

As soon as Krista's feet hit the rocky ground, she winches in pain. But ignoring it is the best option. She will have to do more of this in the future, so there is no better option than to endure this. Though, it's difficult to try. Hanging from her shoulder is the supply bag they were given. She would rather have Pineno carry it since it's already difficult to with a patched-up paw. However, he's hardly paying attention. Krista would glance back every now and then to be sure Pineno is keeping up.

His eyes are fixed on that map.

The map changes its layout the moment they stepped foot in the cursed zone. All the detailed paintings of landscapes is distorted and warped until it turns into a black canvas. Within seconds, a single and long rectangle takes its position. The brown paws holding it nearly drops it alarm.

"Whoa! It changed!" Pineno gasps. "Krista! Check it out! It changed!"

As much as Krista dislikes the fact Pineno took someone's map without permission, hearing his announcement catches her interest. She turns to look back, and he happily shows her the changes.

Just a single rectangle? That's odd… it's located at the very top right corner…

And… it's changing? No. _Extending_. A path branches out from it slowly as they walk down a narrow path…

Oh. That's interesting. It's mapping out what they've already seen. Maybe it is to keep them from walking in circles...

"So cool. Maybe it acts different when we are inside a mystery dungeon." Pineno looks ahead. "I couldn't live here for sure. It's so hot in here." He is already bothered by the heat. "But, this is our test. I'm positive we'll go through."

Krista already knows why. "The Pokémon that live here are mostly fire-type, huh? Maybe a few rock types would be here as well…"

It sinks in now.

Fire and rock.

This is going to be difficult.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You do realize that a normal-type Pokémon like myself won't do much against rock? Your grass attacks may deal with them… but dealing with fire on the other hand…" Her voice trails off. Up ahead, she can see the first inhabitant.

A red robin-like Pokémon is eyeing them carefully. It's kind are known to be Fletchling.

"A flying-type." Pineno frowns. "I read books about different types. Flying is my weakness… but since we are in the mountains, I sorta had the feeling we would run into a bird Pokémon or something…"

Perhaps the bag has something useful. From the books, they already know the basics.

Apples behave differently in dungeons. They fill the stomach like a full meal. And one can easily become famished much faster in the cursed zone.

Oran berries heal more effectively.

Pecha berries cure poisoning.

Sticks and stones can break bones. Well, Krista figured that. She pulls out a handful of rocks, and she waits. She won't attack it unless it tries to first. But the Fletchling doesn't move. It keeps a close eye as she is…

"It won't move if we stay still. It won't see us as a threat." Pineno whispers. "But we can't stay still forever. Someone has to make a move…"

Krista would rather not. She is not yet confident in her abilities to battle. So carefully… she takes a small step.

The bird does the same… almost like it is mimicking her movements.

They both slowly approach each other. The Fletchling seems so docile. It tilts its head as it chirps, and it takes notice of what the Meowth is holding. In an instant, it becomes hostile, jumping into flight and screeching a powerful growl that rips through the Meowth's ears.

Krista staggers back. She throws the rock as hard as she can.

_THUNK!_

The bird falls like a stone, lying unconscious.

Pineno reaches her side. "I guess they really hate rocks."

"A geo pebble isn't a normal rock." Krista reminds him. She finds it insane how such a rock can bring such pain.

"Yeah, I know." Pineno nods. "Let's keep moving before it's no longer knocked out."

They both walk past the down bird, being cautious in case it somehow wake up to send a surprise attack. Once they are sure it is down, they walk faster with a little ease.

Finding the staircase wasn't all too hard at first, but climbing a mountain proves to be troubling since they have to scale up when before, they walked on flatter lands.

Krista's feet are aching. They haven't even made it that far. At least that is how it feels. She begins to mutter "ow" with each step now. It feels like that they will be covered with blisters by the end of the day.

Vines wrap around her body, and she is pulled back. She was about to question why, but her answer comes quickly. Where she stood just a split second ago, embers pound on the ground. She is lowered to a safer spot, looking at Pineno who recalls his vines.

"That was close." Pineno notes. "Up ahead. You see it?"

She definitely can. The one who had attacked her was a Slugma. It seems agitated for some reason. She makes a guess that it must he annoyed by their presence as the other Pokémon were. Krista isn't exactly in the mood to fight.

Mainly because of her disadvantage in battling, regardless. She only has one good set of claws. Oh, why did she agree to go with him? Why didn't she try harder to decline?

Oddly enough, the pain is gone now. It's almost like it never happened. _Almost_. The claws are still sliced. Now she wonders just how fast a Pokémon's body can heal. They are built for battle, after all.

"I'm sure you can still use one of your moves." Pineno suggest. "You don't just know Scratch, do you?"

Krista can only look at Pineno in question. What could he possibly know about her so-called "moves" that she has? She probably has no moves at, actually. But she did somehow defended herself a little against that Staravia.

A _little_.

"I don't even know my own moves." Krista frowns.

Pineno gives her a guess. "You can possibly perform a Fake Out. I mentioned this before."

He certainly did. It was back when they foolishly attempted to attack The Headmaster when they first met him. The Slowking put them in their place without doing as much as lift a claw. Krista can only wonder how strong he really is.

"Fake Out?" Judging from the name… it means to falsely attack in some way, but at the same time, it still deals some amount of damage.

Losing patience, the Slugma swings its body. Small embers fly out of its surface, heading for the pair. Quickly, Pineno jumps back, almost in a panic.

"I forgot one thing! Slugma are basically like magma! Their bodies aren't safe to touch! Forget about the Fake Out! Just throw stuff at it instead!" Pineno nearly pushed Krista as he shoves his paw in their bag. He pulls out a handful of sticks. He throws one directly at the Slugma.

It catches fire and turns into ash.

Pineno stomps his foot. "What?! Since when is _that _possible?!"

_(Okay. So weapons won't work.) _Krista steps back. _(Maybe just sticks in general. We only made it angry!)_

The Slugma unleashes more fire. Pineno jumps back once again. The flames land near his feet, and he appears to be afraid of being touched by them. However, when the Slugma turns its attention to his friend, he becomes more concerned of her.

Krista throws a couple rocks at the foe, but her aim is off. She misses both attempts. Realizing her paws are no empty, she is left with her wits to find a way to get around the fire-type. As it comes closer, she becomes more lost on what to do. Maybe she would be confident to take on any other Pokémon, because to battle one that has a body composed of lava seems… impossible.

To her surprise, a rolling green blur rams against the Slugma and sends the wild Pokémon flying in the air. Just as it falls, the blurry green wheel is after it. It is hit again, and the Slugma falls. It lies motionless, and defeated.

Krista recognizes that quick motion!

The wheel slows down, until the blurry image becomes clear. Pineno performs a front flip and lands on his feet. He shakes his head, probably a little dizzy. "I still need to work on that..."

"What was that?" Krista can't help but ask as she meets up with him. She thought she heard Midnight mention it before.

"Rollout. A rock-type attack. Helps cover up my weakness against fire and flying types. That's a reason why I was sure we can go through this dungeon without too much trouble. My dad always told me a Pokémon should always cover their weakness." Pineno chuckles small. "I guess I should had done that in the beginning, huh?"

He never thinks things through in the beginning. Krista isn't even surprised.

But, why is the smell of smoke so close? They are in a hot environment, but there isn't any fire anywhere...

Krista caught sight of it. Her eyes widen in horror. "Whoa!"

"What?" Pineno is startled. "What is it?!"

"Your tail!"

"My what?!" Pineno turns to take a look near his rear, and to his horror, it is making a perfect impression of a Charmander's tail. "AAAH! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE! I completely forgot that Slugma has FLAME BODY!"

Didn't he mention their bodies were made of magma before? How did he forget that fast?!

Krista doesn't bother to even ask. She looks around for something, _anything_ to extinguish the flames instead.

Pineno becomes impatient and more scared. He's running around Krista in circles, flailing his arms around as if he is trying to fly. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Krista's mind is racing on what to do. "HOW?! THERE'S NO WATER HERE!"

"THERE MUST BE SOME WAY!" The Chespin screams as the flames start to spread quickly on his body.

"I CAN'T THINK!" Krista screams back, terrified by how fast the flames are growing.

"THINK OF SOMETHING BEFORE I DIE!'

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Krista begins to think again, then something clicks. She blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"JUST FALL ON THE GROUND AND ROLL AROUND!"

…

After the sudden mess they got themselves into, they are walking through the dungeon again. Already, they are at the next floor.

Pineno keeps glancing at his seared tail, grumbling something under his breath. His words become audible as he speaks louder. "I can't believe it actually worked."

"I'm glad it did. For a second it was scary." Krista admits.

"How did you even come up with that?" Pineno asks. "I was in a burn status and you somehow cured it by telling me to roll on the ground? Water normally is the only way besides a rawst berry…"

Rawst berry? Krista looks inside the bag, and to her embarrassment, the light-blue, strawberry-like fruit is sitting inside in plain sight. Panic made her forget about it. The Headmaster gave them every type of common berry…

Still, she found an alternative, though it took longer than expected. Perhaps Pokémon fire is different from the regular sort.

"I… don't really know." Krista begins to wonder where that idea came from. "I think it's a human thing."

"It could be."

"Wait." Krista just thought of something else. "While you were on fire, did the map-"

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that." Pineno unrolls it just to show it's in good shape. "Takes more than fire to destroy this."

_(Thank goodness.)_ Krista sighs in relief. She does not want to be responsible for any damages.

"Looks like they want to fight, too." Pineno announces as he rolls the map back.

They both stop walking quickly. Two Pokémon are studying them now. A Geodude and a Numel. Both are ready to attack.

"Can you deal with the Numel for me? I'm not too fond of fire right now…" Pineno frowns.

"You're asking a Pokémon who doesn't know how to fight to take on that thing?"

"Battling is an instinct! You don't always have to use your claws!" Pineno sent the Geodude away with a powerful Vine Whip.

Krista jumps aside to dodge the flames that were spat at her. She has to try something.

Fake Out. Right? She has to trust herself.

She jumps and follows her instincts as she was told to many times before.

Pineno nods. "Clap at its face and attack! That's normally how it works! I've seen many do that before!"

Following the instruction, she claps her hands at the Numel's face, causing the Pokémon to jerk back. She turns her body around, sending a kick on its head. She watches the Pokémon fall down, and it cringes at the sight of her.

Vines stretch and finishes it off.

Krista lands, a bit stunned by what happened.

Pineno recalls his vines with a smile. "You did it! You landed a hit using a move! You saw what happened, right? It flinched after you got it!"

"So, that's what it does, huh? It gives us another opening to attack…" Krista looks at her paws. How could a stupid move like that be so effective?

They travel further without anymore interruptions. Occasionally, they would run across something interesting, such as a lone apple that serves no logic of even being where it is. But when it was explained that some Pokémon bring items to the dungeons and lose them, then it makes more sense.

But how did it not rot? Maybe it was dropped recently?

More Fletchling and Geodude come in their way. They are passed with less difficulty. Krista finds it easier to get used to how her body moves. It seems she is finally catching up. Every now and then, she would swing her good paw as a practice swing to use her claws whenever they grow back. Of course, it would be easier to practice her battling skills if her feet weren't killing her as they are.

When they encounter another Slugma, they are more cautious this time. Krista cleverly waits for the moment it opens its mouth to throw a yellow and powdered seed at it.

A sleep seed. The Slugma swallows it in one bite, and the powder bursts from its mouth. It falls, slump and asleep.

"How many items did we use so far?" Pineno wonders. "I hope it's not too noticeable when we get back."

"I'm sure it will." Krista is honest as she looked inside the bag. They used a good handful.

"Oh, well… it doesn't matter." Pineno says. "They'll see we can handle ourselves."

Krista can only hope so.

After a few more floors, Pineno sighs, like the stress he felt before has finally been lifted. "We actually have the hang of this. See? I knew it wouldn't be that hard. We just have to be a little more careful with how we attack in battle. Speaking of that… have your feet been slowing you down in anyway?"

Krista still winches now and then. Small pebbles are the worst to step on, but she finds it easier to ignore the rocky ground as long as she avoids those. "Not as bad as it was before, but it could take a whole week for me to walk right…"

Her voice trails off at the sight of what is above. They see light, too bright to see the other side. They are both familiar with that light.

"The stairs must be up ahead. This is it." Pineno runs ahead, already beating the Meowth to it. He disappears in the light in seconds.

Krista picks up her pace, nearly falling in the process. As the light becomes brighter, she sees the staircase she hoped to see. She moves her way up, and everything turns white.

**\- Mt. Ember Peak -**

As the light fades out, the pressure in the air begins to lift at last. It is more breathable, and tension begins to ease.

Krista feels the rough ground begin to smooth to her relief. How much has she longed for this feeling. She was getting tired of stepping on pointed stones. Her feet must be covered with countless cuts at this point.

Feet ahead, Pineno walks further in the peak. There is nothing much to see. The smooth ground stretches across very far. But finally, there is something that is somewhat intimidating up ahead. "Whoa! Take a look at that!"

Krista walks until she is at his side, confused on what he could be talking about. Finally, she sees what he does, and her mouth slightly hangs open. "Th-this is…!"

A huge wall of fire stretches high in the sky, disappearing as smoke near the clouds.

"Incredible! You can really feel the heat! No wonder why it was so hot down there!" Pineno stares at the roaring flames, trying to grasp how it is even standing so tall. "I can't imagine ever touching that! I would be a walking torch!"

_(You practically were before.)_ Krista keeps the thought to herself. As much as she would want to say it aloud, she would rather let him stay calm than to panic around fire every time he sees it. That is a fear she does not want to be responsible for sticking on him.

Though, this place is strange to her.

_(How is there a wall of fire here? We aren't even near a volcano. Maybe it has something to do with the dungeon curse?)_

Suddenly, the grass-type takes in a huge breath before he laughs in pure joy. "Awesome! We did it! We made it through the dungeon all by ourselves! I knew that we could do it! Who cares about what others think?!"

_(So, we made it through, after all. Pineno sure seems happy. I guess this was never a bad idea.)_ Krista smiles, feeling accomplished.

"Okay. Let's turn back before The Headmaster realizes we've been gone too long." Pineno smiles. "I brought an Escape Orb for this very reason-"

He freezes.

"What?" Krista grows concerned by how frozen he is now.

"I… I forgot."

"You forgot?!" Krista wants to scold him for doing something so careless.

"I'm sorry! I left it in our room! Oh, no! The only other way out is to walk back! Sure! We will get out of the dungeon regardless, but going back on foot means it will take too long to return to the base! Everyone will be awake by then!"

"Can't we just use our badges?!" Krista asks.

"And risk Zee knowing we left?!"

Krista groans. Pineno's hasty ways had got them in a bad spot. All they can do now is hope that their absence remained unnoticed… but then again, Howler saw them! He probably told everyone by now if he is really that mean.

Nevermind. He _is_ that mean.

"I knew I should have double-checked!" Pineno slaps a pair of paws on his face.

Krista opens her mouth to say something, but it is forgotten quickly. Everything around them darkens out of the blue. The air becomes heavy again… almost like they had got themselves in another dungeon.

Pineno lowers his paws, looking at Krista who is looking around for any sign of danger. "What happened? It suddenly got dark. That doesn't make any sense if there is fire and all… u-unless…"

"Unless what?" The Meowth does not want to be left hanging like this.

"Someone is here."

As if to answer, they feel a cold chill shooting down their spines as their instincts scream for them to run.

"_Rrrrr…." _

Pineno stands firm in response to the growl they just heard. "Come on, Krista! We can still get out!" He quickly turns around to head down the mountain, but he jumps back as the ground cracks a line across. Fire spews out as a new wall that blocks him from going any further. He shouts rushes back to Krista.

"We're trapped?!" Krista gasps. She is on guard now, but that doesn't help her stay calm from her fear.

"Rrrr… who goes there?! Why are you here?!"

The voice is deep and intimidating.

_B-BMP!_

Krista never felt her body respond to a threat this way before. This horrible sense of danger forces her to be on guard. The voice she just heard tells her whoever this is does not plan to greet them with open arms.

Pineno speaks up. "We're sorry for disturbing you! We only wanted to check this place out! We'll leave now! We promise!"

The voice growls in response. "You wanted to check the place out?! What kind of fool do you take me for?!"

"What?!" Pineno frowns. "We never said you were one!"

"You came here to steal this place from me! Just as you did from other monsters! I refuse to allow The Sorcerer's grunts to take away what is mine!"

"G-grunts?! Wait a second! We don't work with The Sorcerer at all!" Pineno tries to reason with the angry speaker.

"Lies! You have a Meowth with you! You clearly, CLEARLY have every intent to take what is MINE!"

_B-BMP!_

The ground explodes in front of them, making them step back. A fountain of fire shoots out and goes out as smoke. Something huge lands a second later, meaning they had jumped out from underground. The children nearly fall back by the shaking impact.

A bipedal, turtle-like Pokémon with a spikey head and shell had revealed himself. His armor-like body makes him look impossible to do any harm, and his eyes pierce fear through the children's hearts.

"F-fire!" Pineno hides behind Krista in a heartbeat. She can't blame him, but now she has nowhere to hide.

"This is the territory of I,Turtonator!" The fire-type roars. "All intruders will be vanquished!"

"W-wait!" Pineno panics.

_B-BMP! BA-THUMP!_

Krista's eyes snap wide as her instincts kick in quickly.

He's attacking.

Flames spew out of the monster's snout. Pineno nearly screams as he and Krista jump out the way. The embers float to the ground, and the monster prepares another attack.

Pineno looks around quickly, but there is no alternative route. Seeing his options running low, the quills on his head begin to glow. He shuts his eyes, afraid of what more is to come. "P-p…! Pin Missile attack!"

Green pins shoot from the quills, engulfed in green energy. They shoot towards the skies and dive back down towards the angry dragon. They land on him, only to burn right on contact. Only a few stick, but it does absolutely nothing.

"This is really bad…" Pineno gulps.

The huge beast huffed in annoyance. "For a Chespin to know such an attack in an early stage is unusual. You really must be… one of the henchmen!" He charges forward and rams his body against the smaller Pokémon. He is already breathing in as Pineno falls.

Krista reacts quickly. She jumps from the ground, and she performs her Fake Out attack as she did before. The fire-type is startled, and she manages to push him back. She is rewarded with flames striking her body. It burns all over… nothing she ever felt before. She can only scream as the pain blisters through her skin.

The bandages burn right off.

He's terribly hot!

Pineno jumps and begins to spin like a wheel on midair. The spinning Chespin lands and drives towards the enemy, but he hits a green protective barrier instead that knocks him back. He falls to a sitting position, not knowing how to react. "He knows Protect!"

Fire. So much fire.

Krista had recovered from the flaming attack she took before, but now she is dancing like a fool across the peak that is the unplanned battlefield. Finally, she is caught in a wave of them, and she screams out as she staggers. Recalling something, she pulls out a small branch from the bag. As the monster charges towards her, she flicks it once.

A yellow ball of light shoots from it and strikes the angry Pokémon. He staggers for a second before the ground shakes due to his heavy body hitting the ground.

"Whoa…" Pineno slowly approaches the now sleeping Pokémon. "What did you do?"

"It's a Sleep Wand. The Headmaster gave us a few wands to keep, remember? I brought one with me just in case…" Krista is relieved. She is glad she did. Otherwise, they would be roasted right about now.

"Okay. We got a break. This guy clearly has control of the fire here, so we can't leave until he is defeated or we convince him to let us go somehow…" Pineno's expression filled with dread. "But from the way things are going, we may have to fight it out since we can't get through to him…"

Turtonator's eyes snap open.

"What?!" Pineno staggers back, snagging Krista to pull her away with him. "He woke up that fast?! But… we just put him to sleep!"

"The books you read did say these items are better used in dungeons. Maybe because we aren't in one anymore, the wand effects are weaker." Krista frowns. She should have thought this through.

"Put him down again!" Pineno instructs her.

"I can't. This only had one use on it. It's no good, now." Krista tosses the item aside, and she keeps watch of the dragon who seems more angry than before. Her injuries throb as a reminder of how much damage she had already taken. "This hurts too much… I'm not sure if…!"

Turtonator exhales powerful embers that tear through her again. The Chespin responds by trying to strike him down using a pair of vines, but they retreat as soon as Turtonator exhales flames on them. He swings his tail and knocks the pair down.

Pineno grunts, breathing like he is choking. It is no surprise that the flames had sucked the oxygen out of him the worst. Being a grass type requires him to have more oxygen.

He's suffocating out here.

Krista responds immediately. She rushes to the bag and pulls out a Oran Berry. "Here!" She throws it at him.

It gets caught in flames and reduced to nothing.

She can only stare at where the berry once was before looking at the dragon who had destroyed it. Knowing he will attack again, she sets the bag down and stands, willing to protect her friend. However, to her surprise, Pineno is back on his feet, walking past her and calling out his vines despite the major pain he is in.

He is protecting her now. But why, when he is in a huge disadvantage?

Turtonator shoots flames out of his nuzzle again, only this time, they are not embers.

Krista noted this when he had done this to destroy the Oran Berry. This attack is much more powerful. "Pineno! Back down! It's too much!"

But it is too close to dodge.

She flinched, ready for the oncoming pain...

… nothing happens.

They are unharmed?

The smoke dies down… and it rises from a body…

Standing between the dragon and the children is a Pokémon who should had been badly hurt from those flames.

A Bisharp looks at the dragon, annoyed for some strange reason. Why it took the attack is one question the children are wondering, but he answers as it speaks. "Sorry to interrupt, but I had to take a detour after running into so many roadblocks."

He has a smooth voice, but it sounds sinister, just as any dark-type's does.

"Um… who are you?" Pineno asks softly.

"Oh? Aren't you cute?" The Bisharp chuckles.

"Huh…?"

Turtonator snarls angrily, interrupting their small conversation "YOU! I knew it! Those children are up to no good! I have been waiting for ages for you to show up once more! Now I have no reason at all… to hold anything back!" The Pokémon exhaled a huge trail of flames.

"Pardon me." Bisharp swings his arm. The flames fail to hit him as a transparent green shield protects him from the attack. As soon as the flames stop, he jumps high and slashes the dragon across the chest.

Turtonator collapses on the ground. It's unbelievable.

Bisharp knocked him out with a single hit.

"Whoa… what level are you in? One-hundred?" Pineno asks in awe as the steel-type turns to face the children.

"One-hundred? Such a level is difficult to obtain, but your guess makes sense. I am very strong, indeed. It is why I am such a reliable Pokémon for my master."

"Master?" Pineno echoes, now confused. "You mean, the king?"

"The king?" The Bisharp repeats it with interest. "Oh. I get it now. You mean, King Slacker?"

"King who?" Krista's face twists. That name… doesn't sound fit for a king at all.

"Nevermind that. You're hurt. Let's focus on that first." Bisharp reaches for a sack that is clipped against his waist. He pulls out his own oran berry, and he offers it to the Chespin who takes it without a word. "For you to take on a monster who could easily trump you is something you don't see every day. You are something else."

Pineno finishes the berry, and he seems to be full of energy again. He holds it back, somehow, but only because of his curiosity. He can only look at the stranger, trying to make out who he is.

"And your friend… she's unique in my eyes." Knight looks at Krista now, who takes a step back. He grins small, as if he is teasing her or something.

_(What's with the creepy look?! What does he want?!) _Krista grits her teeth, not daring to lower her guard for even a second.

"You… look different from the others." Bisharp notes. "You must be from another region. All the Meowth I have seen are grey-furred and more classy. You on the other hand look more… I dunno. Plain? Boring?"

_(Gee. Thanks for the compliment.)_ Krista nearly rolls her eyes.

"Anyways… I came here for another reason. I can't help but wonder what a pair of young children are doing wandering so far in Mountain Ember. Don't you have any parents?"

"Um…" Pineno clearly doesn't want to answer.

"Nevermind that question. I just noticed something." The Bisharp says with interest. His eyes lock on to something on them. "Those badges you wear… you are Retaliators in training?"

How did he know? Krista is cautious at first, but she recalls Slowking explaining how the badges identifies them as Retaliators. So for her to be recognized as a member should be no surprise. Not to mention he identified them as rookies since their badges also show what rank they are currently in.

"Oh! Yes! We are!" Pineno smiles this time, glad that their position was recognized. "We are Team Retribute! We wanted to explore a dungeon to prove to The Headmaster that we can do it on our own, but as you can see we messed up at the end. Hahaha…"

"Headmaster?" Bisharp seems even more interested. "Are you from the East?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Pineno can't grasp what the Pokémon could possibly mean.

"Who is your Headmaster?"

Krista studies this stranger. For once, she feels her ears lowering close to her head. Every part of her is saying that this Pokémon is not right…

Pineno answers the question without thought. "Oh. I wish you asked that earlier! He is a Slowking!"

"Slowking?" For a second, Bisharp appears surprised. Then, he smirks small. "To be honest with you two, I had gotten lost trying to meet with him. He is a very close friend of mine. He is the king I mentioned earlier!"

"Wait, what?!" Pineno's eyes widen.

_(His real name is "Slacker"?!) _Krista is just as surprised. _(What a funny name…)_

"Don't be fooled. He certainly is beyond his own name." Bisharp says. "This meeting is very important. That is why I need you two children to kindly take me to the corporation. You are at the end of the dungeon. Just tap your badges, and it will take you there in no time." Bisharp points his blade at the mentioned badge.

"Just tap the badge, huh?" Pineno looks at his badge. He smiles. "Cool! Okay! Let's try it!"

That's when a bell rings within Krista. She snatches his paw before he could try. "No! Pineno! Stop it!"

Bisharp and Pineno look at the Meowth in confusion.

Krista narrows her eyes. "Don't you have any common sense at all?"

"What...?" Pineno sounds a bit offended by the question.

"We don't even know who this Pokémon is. Besides, even if we did, we probably can't just bring anyone in there." Krista steps back. "Also… this doesn't feel right at all. Something is telling me that… he is not what he claims he is!"

"Paranoid, aren't you?" Bisharp frowns. "But the way you think… you're smarter than any Pokémon I've came across before. I could really make good use of that. I've had enough Meowth in my collection, but one like you is a must…"

Krista feels herself freeze. _(What did he just say?!)_

Pineno's eyes widen. He reaches in his bag and throws a seed at the Pokémon.

"What the- AAAH!" The seed explodes on the Bisharp, and he falls with a groan.

Krista stares at him, not knowing how to react. She tries to get herself to move, but her body refuses.

"Krista! Run! He's one of the henchmen!" Pineno snatches the Meowth using his vines, and he throws her ahead of him in time, because the Bisharp has recovered already.

Thankfully, the fire wall Turtonator had set up before had extinguished due to his defeat, but that doesn't give them too much of a break.

"A Blast Seed? Really?!" Bisharp marches towards the children who are already running down the mountain. "How annoying."

Krista can feel herself getting ready to trip with each step. She knows Pineno is running close behind her. "Pineno! Quick! Your badge! We can go back!"

"Th-that's right!" Pineno looks at his. He taps it immediately.

Nothing.

"Wha…! Krista!" Pineno looks at her in panic.

"Mine isn't working either!" Krista shouts.

"But why?! I don't understand!" Pineno shouts back. "Rescue Teams and Explorer Teams… even The Paradise and The Expedition Society… their badges can send them to their bases with a single tap, so why are we still here?!"

The Bisharp is suddenly in front of them. The children stop with a scream.

"Do you honestly think I would let such a tactic screw things up for me? That is why I brought this with me." The Bisharp holds up a blue orb with a… piece of a floating chain inside.

Krista can't get a good look. It's already cracking and falling apart.

"That's an… Embargo Orb! It prevents us from using any items or gadgets! This is bad! That means…!" Pineno glances at the bag. All the times have purple static running through them.

That Pokémon obviously activated the orb.

"I suppose now that I have you cornered, I should introduce myself. I am Knight, an commander working for The Sorcerer. I was sent out to find new recruits… and to at least locate your base. But since I can't find the base, I'll just take you two instead. I had took 20 young ones like you. 2 more will do nicely."

"N-not a chance!" Pineno prepares himself for battle, despite having no chance at all. "I won't let you take us that easily! Krista! You get out of here! I'll protect you!"

"What?!" Krista gasps as Knight begins to laugh.

The Bisharp seems amused by the Chespin's act of bravery. "Are you kidding?! You? Protect her? What are you… like… level 7? You are like a Magikarp compared to me right now! All I have to do is sneeze at you! What a joke!"

Pineno glares at Krista. "Hurry! Get out of here while you still can!"

"Though, I will give you credit. For you to throw your life to protect hers is something I never see since others would run or beg for mercy! Hahahaha! You really _are_ cute! I like your style!"

"Urgh…" Pineno gulps before he summons his vines. He doesn't bother to look at Krista this time. Instead, he extends his vines towards her, and they coil around the Meowth.

"What are you- AAAAH!" Krista screams as she is thrown in the air. She falls on the ground and rolls down the steep ground, hitting rocks that decorate it along the way. A dead tree puts her rolling to a stop. She groans, and she immediately stands. "Pineno!"

Knight seems slightly surprised. "You remind me of someone. Wait a second…" He looks closer. "You're the son of Zypher, aren't you? The infamous Chesnaught who took down one of The Sorcerer's bases in a single night?"

Pineno says nothing. His vines shrink until they are just above his head. He seems ready to fight. He's unbelievably brave. He's not trembling at all, standing firm and staring at his enemy with a hardened glare.

"The look in those eyes. Yes… I remember you now…" Knight slowly walks forward. "You pulled off that same stunt to save him from my fatal blow. Well, it seems we cross paths again, and you saved the Meowth doing the same thing. How pathetic."

"It doesn't matter." Pineno says angrily. "You can't hurt her now! She'll be safe! I'll make sure of it, by fighting until the very end! Just like my dad!"

"Why do you still look up to them? Didn't he throw you out?" Knight teases him. "Or are you just that stupid?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Well. Aren't you annoying? Whatever. I was prepared for this to happen again anyway, so your efforts were futile."

"Huh…?!"

Krista was about to call out to her friend again, but she sees a shadow blocking the light from warning her. Looking up, all she sees is a blur of orange, and she screams as she feels her feet leave the ground again.

The ground is shrinking so fast. Her heart feels like it will leap out her chest.

Heights… she realizes just how much she hates them!

Pineno turns around, hearing the scream. To his horror, he sees a Dragonite carrying the flailing Meowth in its arms. The Dragonite lands next to Knight, keeping his victim held tight. Pineno can feel all of his confidence fade out. All of that, and he still couldn't…

"Child. Lesson number 1… the same trick never works twice." Knight moves so fast, he stands directly in front of the Chespin in a second. "And lesson number 2… all efforts to save anyone from me are pointless. Your father is dead."

Pineno feels his stomach drop. "Wha…"

_WHAM!_

"PINENO!" Krista screams after witnessing her friend being knocked down so easily. Somehow, Pineno is still conscious. The attack didn't knock him out, but he is barely holding on.

It dawns on her.

He held back his power somehow.

Knight picks up the Chespin without care. He walks to the Dragonite. "Legend. Hurry out of here."

The Dragonite spreads its wings and begins to fly. Knight grabs one of its legs, having an instant ride to whatever their destination may be.

Krista stops struggling, only because how weak Pineno is. Pineno is slump and barely moving. This is all her fault. She should had said no.

She should had kept saying no to his wishes to go to this dungeon. But she just had to give in. And now…

They will be meeting The Sorcerer.

…

Something hard and powerful slams on their ride. The Dragonite howls and roars in surprise before the force of the push causes it to spiral out of control.

"What the-?!" Knight grunts in surprise. "Legend! Gain control of yourself now!"

Wet drops strike Krista on her fur. It can't possibly be raining…

… Wait!

They are struck again, and this time, Krista is splashed with water that fails to hurt her since the Dragonite took the hit. The world around them is a blur as the dragon-type spins in the air and towards the ground. His paws leave her… and now she is free falling.

And screaming.

Again.

The world slows around her until she is floating in the air. She looks below her, seeing who she had been hoping to for the longest. But, that sight is interrupted.

A dark pulse of power slams on the Slowking, knocking him off his feet and crashing to the ground. She feels the psychic powers leave her, and she falls the rest of the way down.

She lands on the hard ground, and it knocks the wind out of her. She can't scream or cough. Her mouth is wide open as she desperately tries to get as much as a sip of air in. Her lungs simply won't function!

Knight falls along with Legend the Dragonite. Chespin lands near him, but he snatches the grass-type from the ground as he stands. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Slacker."

"Spare the small talk, Knight." Slowking frowns, already on one knee. "You know why I am here."

_(They know each other…) _Krista mentally notes. Just how many meetings did they have?

Knight chuckles at the Slowking. "Yes. I'm aware. But… think carefully."

Slowking stands with some effort. He turns to Knight who has the Chespin held hostage. Despite the bleak situation, Slowking shows no signs of being heavily affected by it. He remains calm, which is no surprise.

"You are no fun." Knight strikes the Chespin again, knocking him out at last. "You can keep the Meowth. This one is mine to keep. The chase is over." He reaches in a small sack he has against his waist, and he pulls out a blue orb.

Krista finally inhales deeply before coughing madly. Her breathing is quick as she raises her head. Her eyes fall on Knight's item. She identifies it as an Escape Orb, which has a blue glowing core inside.

"As I always say… I always come prepared." The Bisharp sneers.

"And so do I." Slowking raises his arm and summons his scepter. Tapping it on the ground, another blue orb suddenly appears. It clips on the red jewel that is below the power source. He taps his staff on the ground.

_CLACK!_

A shockwave shoots across the field and strikes the enemies. They blink several times as they stagger and walk clumsily. The Escape Orb falls to the ground.

"Y-you little…! That was a-" Knight can't even talk straight.

"Totter Orb. Yes." Slowking suddenly glows blue. He teleports away before arriving next to the abandoned-at-the-moment Chespin. He picks him up, ready to teleport again, but his plans change. His eyes glow as he sends the Chespin flying to land near Krista.

At that same moment, he is struck by dark pulsing rings that knocks him down again. This time, the Slowking has a bit of trouble standing. Taking that attack directly twice… is had to hurt.

Knight shakes his head, recovering too soon. He seems displeased by the Slowking's presence. "I had no plans to bring you out… but this helps me a lot. Why are you so devoted to save those children… especially a Meowth? You're only going to throw your life away!"

Slowking simply looks at the enemy. "It's my sole duty… to protect these children… and to retaliate against your master."

"Pah!" Knight's blades glow as he charges forward. "Legend! Get those children!"

The Dragonite takes off, soaring towards the pair in unbelievable speed.

Slowking did not expect this action. He reacts quickly by having eyes glow as he prepares to use his psychic power, but another Dark Pulse knocks him down. His eyes widen as a claw comes down. He blocks it from stabbing into his chest using his scepter. "Knight! Call off your Dragonite this instant!"

The Bisharp struggles to push the scepter down. He still laughs, finding all of this hilarious. "Or what? What could a Slowking possibly due to a Bisharp? Think about it, fool. Who has the advantage here? Why do you think The Sorcerer always has me deal with you when the time comes?"

Krista crawls to Pineno, and she looks into his bag. The items still crackle with static. They are still impossible to use. She grabs Pineno and tries to drag him away, but she is snatched by the Dragonite before she could try anything.

"It's best that you release those children now." Slowking ignores the questions he was asked by sending a warning. He pushes harder to move the blades further away from him, but the Bisharp doesn't let it last long.

Krista kicks her legs, trying to free herself. Running out of options, she tries to scratch the flying dragon, but her broken claws are useless. What isn't broken can't even reach him.

Slowking finally pushes the Bisharp off of him, and swung his scepter as he stands. A pulse of water shoots from it and heads for the enemy. "Release them!"

A green protective field protects Knight from the attack. The Bisharp swings his blades before charging forward again. Another Dark Pulse attack is unleashed. It is countered when Slowing swings the scepter to send pulsing water once again. The two elements clash and cancel each other out. Annoyed, Bisharp sprints forward, swinging his blades. His slashing attack is blocked by the scepter, and he swings his blade which is also blocked successfully.

Slowking blocks each slashing attack, stepping back to keep a fair distance. At the same time, he would try to find some opening to go after the Dragonite, but doing that proves difficult as he keeps being attacked. Having enough, he spins his scepter around and points the arched end towards the foe. Water shoots from the star-like stone, and Bisharp is pushed back.

Dragonite takes notice of its companion being down at the moment. It begins to fly faster, but a blue outline of light surrounds its body. It gets pulled back against its will, and towards the Slowking.

Knight thrusts one blade forward, sending the dark rings out again. Since the Slowking has his back turned and focus on the Dragonite… the attack is sure to land.

But he is proven wrong. The eyes on the back of the Slowking's crown narrow in response. Slowking immediately tears his focus off of the Dragonite to counter the attack with water again.

"You can't use two different moves at the same time. Isn't this hard for you?" The dark and steel-type teases his opponent who keeps the water going against his dark power. "Though, I can't understand why a Pokémon as strong as you would keep a weaker water-based attack over the stronger ones. You already know which one of our attacks will win this strength battle."

Slowly, the water is being pushed back. At least, it pierces right through and flies for the Slowking.

Slowking taps his scepter on the ground. A yellow transparent wall surrounds him, and only half of the pulsing power strikes him this time. He grunts in pain, taking the super effective attack for the third time.

"Light Screen? That's… new." Knight notes this. It doesn't worry him at all, evident from the grin that forms on his face. "But, it's already too late. I was only battling you to stall you. Legend is already too far for you to try to stop him. Once again, you lose, Headmaster."

Slowking looks towards the skies, seeing the Dragonite flying further away.

"You took your eyes off the target!" Knight says from behind him.

Slowking is struck on the back, and he falls on his stomach as his scepter clatters to the ground. He reaches for it, but it is kicked out of reach. He retreats his paw in time to avoid the blade that attempted to stab it to the ground.

"Not so powerful without your toy, are you?!" Knight throws his blade down again, but is surprised to see Slowking opening his mouth wide. Water shoots out from inside, and Knight is sent in the air and landing on the ground. He sees the Slowking rushing towards the scepter, so he sends a Dark Pulse to send it further away.

Slowking stops and glares at Knight.

"I have not seen you use a Water Pulse from your mouth in a while. It seems to take for you to lose your stick to resort battling the old-fashioned way?" Knight laughs lightly, entertained by this. "Without your precious thing, you can't teleport as you please. If only you were an Abra, am I right?"

Slowking doesn't respond. Instead, he opens his mouth wide, but he closes it quickly realizing the Pokémon had disappeared.

Knight is suddenly in front of the Slowking. He summons a black, growing blade made of darkness. "How well can you endure a Night Slash?" He slashes the Slowking across the chest once, twice, three times in a row.

Slowking staggers and falls to his knees. He shakily stands, only to be slashed once again. He falls on his back, and he grunts as a foot presses against his stomach.

"It's super effective!" Knight laughs. He tilts his head back, and water flies past his face. "Really? That's not going to work again. You should know better. I thought you were smart."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing." Slowing spits out a bit of water. The attacks he took before is finally taking effect on him. "You know better than to test my patience. I told you to call your Dragonite off."

He can see the Dragonite shrinking in the skies. A blade is pointed at his face.

Knight is in position to slash the Pokémon again. "That cannot be done. I am in great need for more recruits… and those two have proven to be worth it. Give it up. You lose."

At this point, the Slowking isn't staying friendly anymore.

Slowking's eyes slowly fill with more annoyance as they begin to glow a strong blue. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Knight. My patience and tolerance right now is very low."

"And so is mine. Do yourself a favor and stop resisting. There is nothing you can do at this point. Besides. It's not like it never happened before." Knight presses his foot harder against the Slowking's stomach, ignoring the pain-filled grunts. "How many times did you find yourself pinned down like this?"

The question seems to affect the Slowking greatly. For a second, he seems scared. But the expression fades out as it becomes serious. "I suggest you stop mocking me."

"How many times have you took children in, only for me to take them from you? Hm? Idiot. Did you learn yet? Go ahead and try to protect as many children as you like. They will be taken eventually to serve us, and you know very good and well that you will have to face them as the enemy in battle."

"Ah… I have not forgotten that, Knight… but for you to remind me is not something you should keep doing. I will tell you one more time. Let the children go."

"It's too late for me to try. They are being delivered to my master. There is nothing you can do. You've lost two more children, Slowking. Why make a big deal about them? You can always replace them."

"Children are not _things _for me to just take and dispose like objects." The Headmaster's tone is more firm. He is running out of the little patience he has left. "They are young minds in need of proper guidance and care. For you to take and corrupt innocent souls is completely unforgivable. If you take them in there, you will not be shown any mercy. They will go after you."

"The Federation? Hah! Go ahead! Send them after me! I already have you and the other 3 annoying heads chasing me around! None of you royals can even come close to catching me, anyway!" Knight swings his blades, and they glow in a dark purple again. "But you are the most troubling, which is why I will kill you here. Look at it like this. You won't see your children betray you as many of them did before. Killing you is mercy."

"Release me this instant!" Slowking growls his words as a threat.

"The last time I checked, you aren't my king." Knight sneers. "My master is. Anyone who meets The Sorcerer can not resist the power they are offered. The ones you nurtured or cared for become your worst enemy. How many times has that happened to you? Have you not learned from that one time?"

At last, the Slowking's facial expression forms into anger.

"Oh? So you _do _remember. Well… Mystic would love to see this then."

Slowking's eyes glow a brighter blue in an instant as he sneers. The wind picks up, blowing strongly as the ground beneath them seems to vibrate.

"What are you attempting now?" Knight frowns at him.

"Heh..." Slowking chuckles angrily. "You poor naive soul."

The Bisharp freezes suddenly.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" Slowking's claw snags the Bisharp's ankle. "Do you have any idea what that name means to me?"

**-0000-**

Krista grunts and struggles. They are too far now. Her voice can't reach The Headmaster. There is nothing she can do.

Finally, she gives up. She simply listens to the sound of the Dragonite's flapping wings. Looking down will only scare her more than she already is. As badly as she wants to cry, she can't bring herself to do it.

She suddenly hears an angry bleat.

A powerful force snaps Krista from her thoughts. The Dragonite roars in surprise as it realized it was attacked and interrupted once again. It gets no chance to fight back as a pair of green vines wrap around its neck.

Those are definitely not Pineno's. They are too dark and thick to be his, regardless if he is conscious or not.

Everything around Krista is a blur for a second before she feels another slam and hears a much more painful cry from Legend. If it weren't for the vines, the Dragonite would he falling right now. Instead, it is choking, being held in the air.

"Hurry! While he is weak! I can't hold him off for much longer!"

That voice!

Krista finds it so easy to push the paws off of her. She grabs Pineno and drags him up with her. Another vine reaches down and coils around them both, pulling them to safety of a cliff. Standing there is Grove, who has her attention focused on the Dragonite.

Legend opens his eyes, and they narrow, but he is slammed on the cliff again before he is released. He free falls now, but it won't be long until he recovers and begins to fly to save himself from hitting the ground.

"I'm not a strong battler, so he will be back quickly. On my back." Grove lowers herself to the ground, and the Meowth climbs on quickly, bringing her friend along with her. The Gogoat begins to run, and she jumps off the cliff and lands on the side. She skillfully climbs her way down, which is a well-known skill expected from a mountain goat. As soon as she hits solid ground, she gallops across the ground, away from Legend, and away from The Headmaster.

"Wait! We are leaving Slowking behind!" Krista points out. But she is ignored.

"I was given orders to protect you. I cannot go back over there as much as I wish to. It will only place us in danger." Grove explains. "So please. Hush." She taps her badge using her vine, and blue light swallows them as she slows down.

The light dies off, and they find themselves back near the exit of the corporation. The other Associates stand there, and they seem relieved or happy to see Grove again. Grove smiles towards them, especially to Dusk who seems somewhat beaten up. "At least you are fine as well."

Dusk nods.

"Where's Aluminum?"

"Chasing off Ring and Gnaw." Dusk answers. "Knight didn't come alone. But those two aren't as dangerous, thankfully."

"She can handle them." Grove sets the children down gently. "She always has."

"You made it! Good going, Grove!" Vigor is the first to greet her. She embraces the Gogoat while lifting her from the ground with her strength… something she is unaware that she is doing until seconds later. She sets the Gogoat down with a blush. "... Sorry."

Grove shakes her head. "Don't be. These children need medical attention." Grove points out.

"What happened to them?!" Dusk gawks.

"They had an encounter with Knight."

The Associates gasp. They quickly crowd around the children, all except Howler, who sits with a huff.

Frost frowns. "Looks like the Chespin had it worse. He needs his rest, but first, we need to find Kangaskhan. Unfortunately, we are under lockdown… so we probably can't reach her easily."

"Lockdown?!" Krista blurts the word out, which nearly startled everyone. "I never knew about a lockdown! No wonder why it was so barren earlier. I should have put two and two together…"

Howler stands with a growl. "You are telling a story, fool. You knew very good and well, but you refused to listen. You went out there even when I tried to stop you, dragging your poor friend along."

Wait. What?! Krista looks at him as if he's insane.

Grove blinks. "Huh? That's odd. I thought you were going to battle the children to force them out… but they actually got out on their own?" She looks at Krista in disbelief. "Is that… why would you do something like that?"

"Wait a second! That didn't happen!" Krista stands. "He's telling a lie! He allowed us to get out knowing we had no idea what was going on! He must had set us up!"

Grove and Eight exchange glances before looking at her again.

"And now you are telling a bigger lie." Howler snarls. "You see this? This is why we shouldn't trust her. She is trying to expose us. She's probably secretly working with Knight. Why do you think he hurt the Chespin and left her alone?!"

Dusk narrows his eyes. "That actually makes perfect sense."

Vigor crosses her arms. "And just when I thought I could trust her."

Krista doesn't know what to say. They are all looking at her like she is the enemy, _again_! Looking at Howler, the Arcanine smirks, as if he is saying; "_I told you I will find a way to get rid of you."_

"Why are you not believing me! He's trying to make me look bad to kick me out-"

"Quiet!" Boomer snaps at her. "We don't want to hear it! Yer just like the others! For a second, you nearly fooled us all!"

Grove simply looks towards the Meowth sadly before shaking her head. "It's best that you run out of here while you still can."

"No." Howler walks towards them all. "She needs to be locked away to prevent this from ever happening again. She knows where this place is… so she will go tell once she has the opportunity."

Frost nods in agreement. The Abomasnow heads towards the Meowth. "Wise thinking, Howler. We almost blow out cover, there. I knew it. I knew we should have never trusted her. We need to make sure The Headmaster picks his Pokémon more carefully next time."

Krista steps back, but she bumps right on to Dusk who stares her down. She is surrounded. There is no way around this. Howler had done it.

He had set her up and succeeded. His wish will finally be granted.

Vigor grabs the Meowth with a grunt, but she quickly releases her as blue light gathers near the doors. It separates as a shockwave, and standing in its place is Slowking. His head is lowered as he breathes hard. He nearly falls to his knees, using his scepter as support.

"Headmaster!" The 7 rush towards him, temporarily forgetting about what they were about to do. But they quickly jump back when he raises his head, revealing his glowing eyes.

They all freeze in terror. After a couple seconds, they can be heard whispering.

"Shh! Quiet!" Vigor whispers to everyone.

"Don't say anything stupid…!" Dusk whispers as well. "Oh, man. What happened out there…?"

"He looks really angry…" Frost whispers as well. "Be careful, everyone…!"

Slowking falls to his knees, and it becomes clear that he is badly hurt. He also appears to be drained… meaning he had used up so much energy. "He tried to take them from me…"

They seem very confused, until Boomer looks at the children. The other catch on quickly.

"He tried… and he succeeded. The poor children… the poor…"

Grove seems to know what to do. "Sir. The children are safe. I brought them in. They… they are right here."

Slowking looks at the Gogoat, and then the mentioned pair. Seeing Pineno seems to relieve him in a way. As soon as he looks at Krista, he finally relaxes, signing as the glow in his eyes fade. "Thank… goodness…" He shuts them as he collapses on the ground.

"King Slacker!" The associates have the confidence to surround him again. They are terribly concerned for him, throwing the schooling formalities out the window

Slowking is unresponsive.

Grove frowns. "He used up too much of his power. I'm scared that he may end up in one of his slumber states. The last time this happened…"

"... he didn't wake up for days…" Vigor finishes the sentence. "And it's happening again, is it…?"

Seeing how worried everyone is, Howler takes it to his advantage. He glares at Krista with a snarl. "This is all _your _fault! You threw yourself out there on purpose to get rid of our king as well! You knew he would get weak, so that someone could finish him off!"

Dusk looks towards the Meowth now. His ears flattened against his head as he forms the same toothy expression. His words crawl out as a deep and angry growl. "Ah! So that was your plan, huh?!"

"Let's lock her up and make sure she never escapes!" Frost slams his fists together.

Krista begins to step back several times as the associates walk towards her. "I… I-I…"

"Since your plot had been exposed, you have nothing else to say. Typical from a villain." Eight turns around, raising his rear. "Nice try, scratch cat."

Small movement makes everyone freeze. Slowking rises to his feet weakly. He drags his feet across the ground, heading towards them. "Enough with this nonsense…" He stands between them, holding a single arm out as a way to protect the Meowth. "What have I told you about jumping to conclusions?"

"What?!" Vigor blinks. "This one here-"

"You heard… what I said…" Slowking mutters.

"Sir… you should rest…" Grove is shocked that he didn't stay down for too long, but at the same time, she is worried about his injuries.

"Worry no more. It takes so much more than what I did to take me down." Slowking assures her. "I'll be fine once I eat an oran berry… which I should be given right about now?"

"Oh. Right." Vigor is handed a blueberry by Frost, and she hands it to the Slowking who eats is in seconds

It's almost like magic. Any signs of his battle disappears in second. All of his injuries are gone, and he seems refreshed.

"Much better." Slowking looks at his associates. "To answer your unasked questions… Knight never knew Krista. He tried to kidnap her and Pineno for The Sorcerer. The Meowth has nothing to do with this. She had no idea that we were in lockdown."

"Wha?" Grove and Boomer exchange looks. The others appear confused as Howler steps back once.

Dusk tilts his head. "Wait… so Everything Howler said was just a dead lie?"

Howler glares at the Mightyena.

"Pardon? A lie you say?" Slowking's question leads to a bit of silence.

Frost turns to Howler. "Didn't you say she wandered off on her own to set us up?"

"Did you?" Slowking turns to Howler now. "And I sent you there to guard the door. How could she had wandered off?"

"I am so confused." Dusk says to himself.

Slowking chuckles small. "Well, Howler. Let's discuss this in my room, shall we? I want to hear all about it."

Howler is taken aback by this, but he doesn't protest. Instead, he obeys, walking towards the halls.

It remains quiet. No one else knows what to say.

Well, except Boomer. The Noivern laughs as usual. "Keh-Keh-Keh! He's gonna die!"

**-0000-**

They walked inside the room, and Slowking takes a seat in his throne. He directs Howler to stand in front of him, which the Arcanine does.

The torches flicker. Only the sound of crackling fire fills the air for a moment.

"I am listening." Slowking announces.

The Arcanine stands tall, looking impatient and agitated. "I just can't understand why. Why let her in here? It will only bring us more trouble than we already have!"

"Well. I didn't expect you to go straight to that. But to answer your question..." The Headmaster shakes his head. "I have said it before, and I will say it again; She _will_ be a member of The Retaliation Corps. If you cannot accept that, then learn to endure it."

"I already have, but I cannot any longer." Howler protests. "Headmaster, if she stays, more monsters will try to get rid of her anyways. I am granting you the favor of ridding her now before some fool tries to severely wound her!"

"It will not happen. I will not allow it. For you to go as far as making up stories about her is unacceptable. In fact, it's completely out of your character."

"Just hear me, sir!"

The two torches beside the throne seem to dance with the emotions the Arcanine is feeling.

Slowking rests his head against one paw, looking someone bored of all this. "Howler. So much has already happened today. I am tired. Please, if you are so eager to keep this conversation going, spare me the complaints. I was expecting something more important to hear from you."

He did drag the canine in here to speak, but now he sees it as pointless.

Howler steps back with a dumbfounded look. He shakes his head before looking at the Slowking directly. "Sir. We cannot afford to allow this to go on. The Meowth has to go. She must. I sense it. She's no good. She's plotting under our noses, I just know it!"

"Discrimination is not tolerated in my corporation." Slowking reminds the canine.

"I'm sure the Bisharp assumed she would join-"

"It's not tolerated in my kingdom." Slowking cuts him off.

"It is not discrimination! It is the truth-"

"Regardless of what." Slowking cuts him off again, raising a paw to keep him quiet. "Whether or not anyone thinks it is true does not matter to me. As long as I am sitting on this throne, such judgment isn't tolerated. You know how I feel when innocents are judged by looks over actions."

Howler shifts his paws uneasily.

Slowking lowers his own. "You may speak now."

Howler looks at him with pleading eyes. "Please! Reconsider, sir! Everyone else agrees with it! You've seen the way they treated her! She has no business being here! You always said that you would hear our voices and make a reconsideration through a meeting!"

"I did, but right now I am growing agitated hearing your whining. Knight has already set me in a bad mood."

The Arcanine pauses. Whatever words he was about to say fail to come out.

"Krista is a good Pokémon. I sense no evil in her."

Howler frowns. "I can't believe this."

Slowking raises an eyebrow.

"You allowed _her _in here so easily. Any other monster would have to work their tails off to even get on the waitlist, in hopes to be recruited. They would have to pass an exam and all… but you just took her paw and brought her in. She had it so easy! Even us associates had to be recruited after taking so many trails! Headmaster, I don't believe this at all! How could you be so laid-back?"

"Laid-back?" Slowking repeats the word, like it's nonsense.

"When you take children in, you always shelter then in Stoneridge Complex! But the Meowth and Chespin… you signed them up to be a Retaliator right away! Children would have to have the potential to even go through the trails!"

"I saw their potential." Slowking says

"You remember the last time you allowed a Meowth in here?!"

Slowking frowns this time.

Howler goes on. "You said the same thing you said about Krista! '_They are not like the others! They are good inside!' _And guess what?! That cat betrayed us! He betrayed you the worst way possible! Why do you think we're in this mess in the first place?!"

"That's enough, Howler." Slowking says firmly. "I don't want to hear anymore of it. Unless you have something else to say that is not within this subject, leave my presence."

The Arcanine is shocked. "Sir… you never asked me to leave before. Why now?" Seconds pass, and he seems somewhat angry. "Don't tell me… you grew _attached _to her? That's one mistake that will end us all!"

"I thought I told you to leave." Slowking reminds him. "Are you ignoring orders?"

"No, sir. I am not. I am trying to save this corporation. I am trying to save _your_ _kingdom_. If you grow too attached to that Meowth, what happens if she was the enemy all along?! You'll be heartbroken! This happened before, not with the traitor! You know who I am talking about, right?! She's one of The Sorcerer's commanders, remember?!"

For a second, Slowking's eyes seem to darken.

"You are trying my patience. I highly recommend you leave."

Howler snarls in aggravation. "It's clear now. You have officially lost sight in judgement! Being betrayed by someone you grew so attached to hurt you deeply! It.. it altered up your reason!"

One of The Headmaster's eyes flicker. It seems what the Arcanine said was a point, but it brought back a dreadful memory. A reminder of something he wants to forget.

Howler steps forward. "This is why you've chosen me to be second-in-command, because you knew this would happen! If it were up to me, that scratch cat would have been sent to The Federation to be locked away!"

"Get out."

Howler pauses again. The anger on his face transforms into confusion. "What? You can't just deny this, sir. I am trying to-"

"Get... out." The anger in the words are clearly head this time. The Slowking's eyes narrow.

The Arcanine has enough. He barks angrily. "I did you a huge favor of trying to get rid of that cat by sending her out there! She is better off working with The Sorcerer! I was speeding up the fate she was going to have regardless!"

Slowking slams the base of his scepter against the ground. The loud clack rips through the air.

This quiets the Arcanine immediately.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…" Slowking chuckles with his eyes closed.

Howler gulps. He had done it now. That small laugh he just heard wasn't friendly at all.

It sounded angry.

"So, let me get this straight. You set them up, didn't you? Don't deny it. You admitted it just now."

Howler closes his mouth, realizing he had said too much.

"Your plan was to send them out there to get captured by Knight. If that didn't work, then they would have been killed by the Bisharp. So it was a win-win scenario for you, yes? But when _those_ two plans failed to work, you made the choice to trick the associates into thinking Krista had every intent to bring us harm."

"I…" Howler can't find anything to say.

"That must have felt really good. Aren't you clever? Heh-heh-heh..." Slowking opens his eyes, which glow a powerful blue.

Howler steps back quickly. His body is highlighted in blue light, meaning the Slowking has his power surrounding him. He stays still, afraid of what could happen if he moved too much.

"At least you thought you were. What if I died out there trying to save them? You selfish fool. I had to battle that Bisharp to save those children." He stands quickly, taking a few heavy steps forward. "_You _were trying to _kill_ them. Those children… those innocent children! What were you thinking?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

The powerful boom of his voice seems to put to torches out. The room falls into total darkness. Only the glowing stone of the scepter, and the glowing eyes can be seen. Howler can hardly be spotted.

Slowking's eyes narrow, and the Arcanine begins to float in the air.

Howler should had took Grove's warning.

"I-I'm sorry, sire! I just couldn't stand the Meowth being here!" Howler panics as he kicks his legs. "I'll admit it! I had been trying to get rid of her since day one! So yes, I sent them both out there since the Chespin was too stubborn to cooperate! Just please! Your majesty, have mercy! Put me down! I'll do anything to make up for this! Anything! I swear!"

"Well…" Slowking begins, setting the Arcanine down. He watches him stagger. "You can go without dinner tomorrow night."

Howler's eyes widen.

"And you can clean every room in this corporation. And I expect it to be done by three sunsets. You can start right now, and I will see it to be spotless."

Howler's jaw hangs open. "W-wait a second! Do you know how many floors this place has? I can't finish within that time frame!"

"_Two _nights without dinner." Slowking adds coldly.

"Sire, that is hardly fair-"

"_THREE _nights without dinner." Slowking raises his voice, aiming his scepter towards the canine as a threat to attack. "Do you wish to add another? Or, I could make it worse if you would like, because I do indeed have a dreadful punishment planned for you if you keep testing me."

Howler keeps his mouth shut.

"Good. You are dismissed."

The Arcanine immediately turns and sprints for the door without a second of hesitation. The doors swing open as he flees in panic. It closes seconds after, and the room is pitch black due to the absent flames. Only the glowing stone of his scepter keeps its possessor visable in a dim blue hue.

The Slowking stares at the door with his glowing eyes before he sits back down.

"Unbelievable."

**-0000-**

In Stoneridge Path, a dark figure travels its way through. Whatever it may be that they are seeking… it is close by.

"Yes, yes. I am very close to what I need. So very close, yes, indeed."

Thumping on the ground means that a large Pokémon is traveling about. His feet drags on the dirt, leaving sloppy tracks behind.

Then, at last, he stands in front of a waterfall.

"Yes, yes. I am here at last. I have arrived, in remembrance of the past."

* * *

**A/N: It's that time. Boss number 2.**

**Boss Notes:**

BOSS:

-Turtonator

HP: 100

Lv. 13

-Tackle

-Ember

-Incinerate

-Protect

*As I said before, this second boss fight is supposed to be difficult. Regardless if you win (somehow) or lose, there will be a cutscene when you are rescued from the finishing blow.

RESTRICTIONS:

\- Wonder Orbs are unusable

\- Wand effects last for one or two turns

\- Blast Seed is weaker

BATTLE TYPE:

-Semi-Force

Or

-Force

HOW TO DEFEAT BOSS:

-Deal enough damage to boss to trigger cutscene. A knockout is not required.

* * *

**To be Continued in Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rethink

**\- Chapter 8: Rethink -**

Blue light gathers to a single spot, shooting off to reveal a wounded Bisharp being carried by a worn-out Dragonite. Their arrival startles many Pokémon. They all gasp or chatter with nervous energy. Legend lowers the Bisharp to the ground carefully as more attention is drawn to them.

"What happened?!" One voice cries out. "What happened?!"

Legend can't answer, no matter how many times they ask him. He simply keeps an eye on Knight, hoping he isn't hurt too bad.

**\- 1 Hour Ago -**

Knight never imagined this would happen.

Sure. He knew his opponent was strong. They had fought many times before, but… he never imagined he was _this _powerful. He said the wrong thing, clearly. It angered him.

Now he lies on the ground in pain.

"My, my, my… aren't you awfully stubborn? Such irrational decisions you make is just… heh… absurd. I find your efforts to perform your ways... very incompetent."

It's all a blur. Everything is a blur. All he can see is the blurred figure of the monster who had easily trampled him in mere seconds. The blue glow of the eyes is enough to know… trying again is near impossible.

"You lie helpless. I could finish you here… but I am not you." The glowing eyes narrow.

"Who… what _are_ you…?" He is in so much pain. "You're not normal… not at all! A freak of nature!"

"You had the nerve to bring harm to the children. And so, you wish to summon a horrid side of me…" The blurred figure turns halfway with the scepter in hand, tapping one half against the other paw. "... I'll warn you. It's... _ugly_."

The down Bisharp can hardly see what's going on. He is close to passing out. He can only speak of what his mind is trying to comprehend. "A Slowking shouldn't even know what anger is!"

"Perhaps that is true. I do my very best to hide it, because it will frighten the children." The blurred Slowking faces him again.

"You're not normal!"

"You're right. I'm not." The Slowking points his scepter towards the Bisharp. "Why do you think I was crowned king?"

Suddenly, a stream of blue fire slams and engulfs the Slowking, throwing him off. Second pass, and an orange figure lands in front of the Bisharp, blocking his perspective.

For once, Knight is glad the clumsy dragon-type arrived.

His vision slowly returns as he is pulled to his feet. The Dragonite suddenly pulls him into a tight hug. His pain blisters all over his body.

"Ack! Idiot! Stop! That hurts! Let go of me, you fool!"

Legend releases him quickly, looking at him sadly. He reaches a paw towards him.

"This is not the time for that! Go after the Gogoat before she goes too far!" Bisharp points to the direction the Gogoat is.

Legend places a paw near his mouth, tilting his head in a curious fashion. His wings began to flap, and his feet leave the ground. He stares at the Bisharp strangely before turning around and flying to the skies.

Slowking stands, and his eyes shine brighter. He raises his scepter at the same time the Dragonite's body is outlined by a blue light. Next, he swings it down.

Legend screeches as he is thrown right through the ground.

Bisharp can only stare at the hole before he looks at the Slowking again. "So you can still fight even after all of this?!"

The water-type looks back at him. "Is that a serious question?"

Legend flies out of hole, like nothing happened. The dragon-type is charging towards the Slowking, willing to protect the Bisharp that is near fainting.

Slowking's eyes shine again, and he swings the scepter to the side, sending the Dragonite flying to the right. He turns the scepter around in time to block an attempted ambush from the Bisharp.

Knight becomes annoyed. Everything he is doing fails to work. He can try to knock the scepter out of the Slowking's hand, but doing as much as that proves to be difficult.

Slowking growls. "I see that you are persistent. In that case… so be it." He grins, but it's not a friendly smile. It is angry…

… and full of malice.

Knight prepares himself for whatever is about to be thrown at him. Slightly, he is feeling uneasy. But… he still has a chance. The Slowking may still have energy to fight, but he too, is worn down.

He will just have to weaken him as much as possible to allow Legend to finish him off.

Bisharp's blades turn black, and he charges forward quickly. "Just die already!"

His blades are blocked without effort. The scepter whacks him back, causing him to stagger. Water slams on him, sending him back.

"BAROOO!"

Slowking turns around quickly, seeing an angry Dragonite shooting towards him with a clenched fists engulfed with electricity. "So he learned how to use Thunder Punch. How amusing." He points the tip of his scepter towards him.

Legend throws the punch, but it never makes contact as he is frozen in the motion. The dragon grunts, trying to break free from the hold.

Slowking swings it towards his right. Instantly, Legend shoots back like a bullet. It would hold him back a while.

But after doing that…

Slowking lowers his scepter, breathing unsteadily. He can't keep up with the two for much longer. He knows Knight is aware of it.

It's time to stop playing around.

As if the opportunity saw itself, a ring of dark energy suddenly flies his way. Slowking growls angrily. "This land will _NOT _fall into your hands, Knight!"

The Slowking stabs his scepter through the ground, cracks bursts from the pressure point. They glow from the inside immediately. Streaks of light bursts from the cracks and towards the Bisharp in seconds.

Knight's eyes widen as he feels the earth tremble underneath him. "Wh-what the?!"

Explosive light bursts from the ground and swallows the entire field.

**\- Present time -**

"Impossible! He's been defeated?!" A voice from the crowd shouts.

The Pokémon stand in a dark but large room, apparently made of stone. Besides the Pokémon, crates full of supplies are stacked against the wall. Only a few torches keep the place viable.

On the ground is a Bisharp who seems to be in major pain. At his side is a very concerned Dragonite who whimpers like an innocent puppy at the sight of something sad.

"Daaaang. Slowking got 'em good this time!" A Umbreon steps out from the crowd who move aside to give him space. "Yo! What did ya do?! Did ya tick him off or somethin'?"

"I doubt it." A Boldore says.

"No-ho, man! He really did! We all know that Slowking got that temper!" Umbreon chuckles at what he just said. "Whew! I would have ran outta there if I were to face _that_, yo!"

"Urgh…"

All the Pokémon are quiet as they look at the Bisharp.

Knight opens his eyes, and instantly, they are filled with disbelief as his breathing becomes more rapid before he suddenly coughs.

A chubby black Raticate jumps back. "Whoa! S-sir! Are you alright?!"

This is a new sight. They never saw him behave like this before.

"He's not normal…" Knight mutters almost too low for anyone to hear.

"... What?"

"That Slowking… he's not normal…! His appearance was one thing but… a Slowking should _never_ have a temper..!" Knight sits up quickly. "Slowking are known to stay level-headed no matter the circumstance… but that one…! He's a freak! He's not normal!"

The Umbreon frowns at what he just heard. "What do ya mean, man?! He got angry. So what?"

"No, you imbecile! It's not just that!" Knight snaps at him. "I must have said something that set him off. He started laughing… and then he just went crazy! That monster is no monster at all! His eyes… everything about him…! He… he's a demon! A demon!"

"Yoooo." Umbreon whispers. "That Slowking whooped your-"

"Shut up, Ring!" Knight swings his blades at the Umbreon who jumps back in fear. "You can't say a word! You can't even defeat Dusk in a decent battle!"

Ring the Umbreon huffs as his ears lean back slightly. "Aw, c'mon, mon. He's a dark-type too. I can't do much against him like he can't do much against me. What are you expectin'?"

"Tch." Knight seems ready to attack anyone now. "Doesn't matter. That blasted Slowking didn't escape unharmed. He was just as badly hurt as I was, but he probably recovered by now. Still… his anger was insane. The way he battled changed. He became merciless, not caring if he broke one of Legend's wings."

Legend looks at his wings at the mentioning of them.

"Oh, please. Knight, get over it. You never witnessed his infamous temper, I take it? Well, take a seat with the others who have. Now you know what he is capable of. Of course… what you described was only the tip of the iceberg since he _was_ in full control of himself."

All heads look down the hall. Sitting on a Rhydon statue rather rudely is a sleek and black lizard-like Pokémon. Many seem to silence themselves just to hear her speak.

"Ms. Salazzle…" A chubby black Raticate steps back as the Pokémon jumps off her seat.

"You failed your mission, but that's alright. There's always another opportunity. That place is filled with countless children we can have as our army." Salazzle sighs, crossing her arms. "I wonder what you did that set him off? He sure did put a number on you."

Knight spits on the ground. "Does it matter? I never imagined he would get that strong. I took being a dark-type for granted until now."

"Yes, yes. But, you have to admire how he is when he got angry."

"No thanks. I'll pass." Knight turns it down.

Salazzle chuckles lightly. She is amused by how disturbed he is. She is even more from what she heard took place. "Yes. When one tries to bring harm to the children, he abandons his nice ways due to him feeling malice!"

Knight frowns. "See, this is why I don't like to work around you. Only _you_ would want to drive that monster into being a demon he is known to be."

"But you must understand! He is one of a kind!" Salazzle smirks. "I would I love to have him here."

"Keep dreaming." Knight crosses his arms. "He cares about those children so much. If only I can find a way to get to them. The children he is sheltering are known to have hidden abilities or have potential battling status."

He is tapped on the shoulder by a single claw.

"Not now, Legend. I'm busy discussing something." Knight pushes the orange paw away.

He is tapped more eagerly this time.

"I said, no."

The Dragonite begins to whine.

With a sigh, the Bisharp turns around to face the Dragonite. "What? This better be something good."

Legend hands him an envelope.

"Hm? What's this?" Knight takes it and carefully opens the closed content. He takes a folded sheet of paper out, and he opens it, studying it before his eyes widen. "Well, it seems this is nothing to pass on."

"What is it?" Salazzle walks to his side.

"It's a notice that was sent to all the Heads. Legend managed to snag an extra. Apparently, the rumors _are _true."

The Salazzle can only grin darkly. "Well. How interesting. I find it amusing, actually. Perhaps that little distraction will let us get closer to the Central Corporation?"

"No." Knight frowns. "It also says that a Northern Associate is heading to The Central." He notices her surprised expression. "The one that is second-in-command."

"No! Darn it!" Salazzle hisses, all of her excitement disappearing. "There goes our chances of even getting close! Slacker and Effort in the same place at the same time makes any attempt of taking any of those children impossible!"

"True. We can take on one, but both? They would mop us on the floor." Knight growls. "Slacker is able to see through our attacks… and as for Effort, he's unpredictable. Not to mention many of our grunts always underestimate them due to the fact that their species have quite a reputation that would make taking them on sound so easy… I made that mistake recently."

"Oh?" Salazzle is interested. "You ran into him recently?"

"After stealing the children in Mossy Terrain, I had an encounter with him. He proved himself to be stronger than I thought."

"What? Effort? You actually pushed him to fight?"

"Not sure. When I sent my most powerful attack, it just bounced right back and hit me instead. Or… did he send something at me?"

"The two are unpredictable with what they can do. I thought you were aware."

"They are full of surprises. The only reason why the Slowking had it easier to deal with me was because I had to struggle before meeting him. I had trouble with them both. If I tried to take them on at the same time, I won't last for a minute."

Salazzle comes up with a quick solution. "They will expect us to try again soon, so just give them a week or so. We need them to lower their guard enough for us to attack again."

Knight shrugs, agreeing somewhat.

Salazzle turns to the Umbreon. "Ring. Go train the new recruits, meanwhile. I have research to do."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am! Let's teach those 'lil kids how it is done!" The Umbreon rushes down the hall with a cheer. "Alright!"

Salazzle turns to Bisharp with a teasing smile. She seems to realize something. "You know, without his scepter, he can't do much against you."

"What? How did you know that? I just assumed it." Knight is surprised.

"Knight, everyone knows the royals never go out without their scepter. It expresses their power in both ways." The Salazzle chuckles. "If you manage to snag it from him, he can't do much against you. Let me ask you. How far did you push him this time?"

"This time?" Knight echoes. "The last thing I remember was this white light coming towards me."

The Salazzle grins. "My, my. You really did push him. He must have fainted after he pulled that off."

"How would you know?" Knight questions her again.

"You don't know Slacker like I do." The Salazzle answers. "Let him rest. We won't be able to get near his territory. Several of his annoying guards will be near the borders. Such a sad missed opportunity by a bunch of monsters."

Bisharp crosses his arms. "His royal guards? Those associates can't do a thing against all of us! That stupid Gogoat can only run away!"

"Not his personal guards. The Ultra Superiors." Salazzle reminds him.

"Oh! Speaking of!" Knight points a blade at her. "Say. You won't believe it. But I told you so, and you refused to listen!"

The Salazzle frowns. "Oh, here we go again! Who are you to question what I said?! I tolerated your rudeness before, but to say I am wrong is downright disrespectful!"

Knight steps back and waves his blades in a cowardly gesture. "Hey, hey. It's not that. I swear. I would never call you stupid! Just hear me!"

"Fine." She grumbles. "What is it?"

"You believed all of Zypher's offspring are dead." Knight begins.

"They _are _dead. We made sure of it." The Salazzle frowns.

"We _missed _one. It was the same one that saved his father from my finishing blow."

"Oh, please. All of them can't be breathing today. We had them all surrounded. The fire ate them alive. No grass-type could get a sip of air. Why are you acting so paranoid?"

"Pineno is _alive._"

The Salazzle freezes. "That one?!"

**\- 0000 -**

Falling asleep was not one of Krista's plans.

It's not just her. It's Pineno as well. The Chespin had fallen asleep before her due to his exhaustion that was mixed from his stress. They didn't even make it in their rooms. They just… fell asleep.

When she opens her eyes, the glowing stones that is the light source for the building is bright, meaning it is midday. A nap was something that was needed very much. But…

No one is here.

She stands, spotting only the Chespin who lies on his side. It takes a moment for her to realize that they had been taken to their room. This must have happened a little bit after they had fallen asleep since the Meowth can't get an idea on who could have carried them there. But, her mind also wanders on something else.

Recalling what happened before… when they encountered Knight… how does the Bisharp even know who the Slowking is? The answer would be reputation… but from the at they fought and spoke to each other… it's obvious that they seem to know each other.

Krista never saw Slowking so serious before. He is normally at ease with things, but dealing with someone such as Knight forced him to give the Pokémon a reason to stand back. Then he pieced together why the issue happened. He pulled Howler aside…

What happened to him, she wonders.

Suddenly, she can hear faint voices. Voices that are all talking at once. Listening carefully, she distinguishes them as the associates. So, they didn't return to their usual jobs yet. Judging from the sound of their voices, they seem riled up in a way…

"Krista?"

The Meowth turns around, looking at the sleepy Chespin. He looks back at her, slightly confused. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No. But I want to find out."

It is enough for them to both agree to see whatever it may be. Opening the door slowly and stepping out, the halls are still empty. Walking down, they hear their voices growing louder.

Gathered at the center of the commons are six of the seven associates. Howler is missing.

Finally, Krista can hear what they are saying.

"It happened again! There was another sighting in the sky!" Vigor's worried voice tells that the news can't be good. "They couldn't identify who it was, but it left a distortion behind! The traces are fading finally but-"

"Do you think it was Giratina?" Frost asks them all. "They say the deity does warp things around him."

Pineno's eyes widen. He steps closer, but Krista pulls him back and shakes her head.

"Not too close." Krista whispers to her friend.

Pineno snatches his arm free from her hold. He looks ahead again, taking a step closer. It's clear he won't listen to her. He seems too interested to retreat back to their room.

Grove shakes her head at Frost's question. "Giratina wouldn't just show up and disappear like that. His presence won't summon a lighting storm. It certainly wasn't the work of the gods."

"Then, what could it be?" Eight wonders. "It was spotted at The Solis Region this time. The Western Queen is terribly concerned, because some of her monsters were found hurt this time."

Frost steps closer to the Gogoat. "This was confirmed?"

"Yes. Officer Magnazone reported this." Grove answers. "This is terribly, terribly concerning. Nothing like this ever occurred before, and it happened twice this week."

Vigor crosses her first set of arms. "Hm… I wonder what it could be? We may have to investigate. It's dangerous if monsters are turning up hurt from them."

She pauses, and she looks towards Dusk, who looks at Boomer now.

Silence hangs in the air for a while.

Finally, Dusk turns towards the hall. "Alright you two. We know you are eavesdropping."

Krista feels her heart sink. How did they manage to find that out?! She looks towards Pineno who appears just as surprised.

"Come on out." The Mightyena goes on. "No point in hiding anymore. I'm not the best in tracking criminals for nothing. I can smell you."

_(Right. Because he's a canine…)_ Krista reminds herself as she steps out of hiding. They enter the commons to join the group.

"You were there for a while, were you?" Grove asks, studying the pair like they did something wrong.

Pineno sighs. "It's just-"

"No need to explain. The news was planned to be explained to all Retaliators later. Since you heard most of it, you might as well hear the rest."

Frost nods once. "Of course. This is just so you are aware of the current events. Perhaps you are familiar with the strange sightings in the sky. Is that what intrigued you?"

"Yeah." Pineno answers. "I've seen it before."

"You have? It must've been before you came here. In fact, the night before, now that I think about it." Vigor says.

"And you say Pokémon are now getting hurt from these?" Pineno asks. "It wasn't that bad last time."

Grove agrees. "It was not. But the report came up with them in the same condition. They appeared to be covered with burns, as if electricity or something similar had struck them."

"Oh. Okay…" Krista swallows. She does _not _want to be outside when it happens again.

Grove snorts as she kicks the ground lightly. Something else bothers her. It's written well on her face. Her voice sounds grim as she speaks again. "And… to make matters worse, more Pokémon are coming up corrupted."

"What?" Pineno is alert.

Vigor nods sadly. "Yes. It's true, and I hate it. Those poor Pokémon. They don't deserve that."

Grove goes on. "If we have to guess, this has to be the work behind The Sorcerer."

"Really?!" Pineno blinks. "You really think so? I didn't think they would be that strong."

Vigor appears disappointed. "The problem is, we don't even know how strong The Sorcerer is. What we do know is that all the strange things that happen here is the work of their magic. A pillar of light would swallow up an entire town and it would be destroyed."

Dusk growls lightly. "Innocent monsters would fall into a void, and return completely different. Impossible to reason with."

Eight speaks of this bitterly. He must had seen these cases before. "It's hard to detect at first. It's like an illness, or a virus of some sort. But, we know that those affected fall into a state we call 'corruption'. And corrupted Pokémon are extremely dangerous."

_(There's that word again.)_ Krista frowns. _(Corrupted. Midnight thinks I am a corrupted Pokémon. Pineno did tell me they are worse than the wild Pokémon inside dungeons.) _She looks towards her friend, who appears a bit spooked. It really is a big deal.

Frost sighs. "And unfortunately, those affected cannot be cured. Many tried to find ways, but it's simply impossible to reverse. It's like they are just a mere shell of who they used to be. Those we find have to be put down."

Pineno gasps. "P-put down. As in…?"

"Yes." Vigor is saddened. "They won't see the light of day. Turned in and never seen again. I'm tired of seeing families mourn and grieve. We can't keep doing this-"

"Vigor." Frost places a hand on her shoulder. "It's our job. If we don't turn them in, they could really hurt someone or themselves. They are in so much pain… it's the only way."

Vigor moves away angrily. "There has to be another way! What about the children?! Parents get so angry at us… I can't take it. Just seeing those poor children as mindless demons…" She closes her eyes. Frost is quick to embrace her.

Dusk looks at the two children sadly. "Please excuse Vigor. She has a big heart for children, so this hurts her more than you think. We recently came across a case like this, and she still hasn't fully recovered from it since."

"The Sorcerer is simply evil." Eight hisses. "In fact, the monsters their goons kidnapped end up in that terrible state. They become their puppets. It makes me sick. And now they are making children their main focus. Corruption consumes children much faster. It makes since on their end."

Pineno frowns. "Does anyone know who-"

"No. We don't know who they are." Grove shakes her head. "We just know it is someone, or some_thing_. We aren't even sure if it is a Pokémon. The odd things that happen here… the gods weren't involved at all. We tried sending the best Pokémon to investigate, but they never returned. We assumed The Sorcerer somehow ended them or… who knows?"

"At first, it was a rumor. But then, it was confirmed. They _do _exist." Eight says. "Those who fall in the terrible magic are swallowed by their own darkness."

"They even turn on their loved ones." Dusk growls. "They become their inner demons. They don't know fear. They _are _fear."

"But, it doesn't happen overnight." Frost says, as he carefully guides Vigor off his shoulder. "Those who were swallowed in the void… they start off confused, not knowing what happened. It's like they were knocked out."

"Then comes the symptoms. It's how we identify a corrupted monster." Grove begins. "It works like a virus, as Eight says. Slow, but deadly."

"At first, maybe a day after they wake… they can't walk straight. Victims claim they are dizzy. Just need a little rest." Eight explains. "Then, when asked about their accident, they don't even remember it. In fact, their memories seem to be fading. For some, they only remember their closest friends and family. For others, they don't remember anything."

Krista gasps. _(Don't tell me…!)_

"Then, it happens. They begin to do things… the wrong things. It's like, they forgot the difference between wrong and right. They do what _they _think is right, even if it hurts someone. Even it it takes away someone's _life. _They fall into a state of madness. And, with the mindset they have, it's why you can't reason with them. You can't talk sense into someone who doesn't even know the crime they committed is wrong!"

Grove carries on. "What makes them dangerous is that unlike those wild Pokémon you find in dungeons, they are intelligent. And eventually, they turn into this… terrible being that only brings harm, as long as they get what they want."

Dusk shakes his head. "Corrupted Pokémon are these unfortunate, confused, sad, cursed, sadistic creatures. They have no idea what they are doing is a bad thing. It's all for personal gain. It's like they have this insane motive. I don't know how to describe it. They are just… mad. Crazy. Insane. Wicked. You name it! We've seen it happen, and… we've seen how it…"

He froze, suddenly.

The Mightyena sniffs the air. He spins around and jumps back. "Howler! I didn't-"

"Save it." The Arcanine walks from the hall with a snarl. He shoots a glare at the children before passing them. "Why are you telling them this story? You all know very good and well we shouldn't be speaking of the subject."

Dusk frowns. "It's important that these new recruits are informed-"

"They will learn on their own time. That's what the library is for." Howler cuts him off with a snarl. The Mightyena steps back in response to this.

Grove sighs. "Howler. Have you not learned from yesterday? I warned you about-"

"It's not about yesterday!" Howler barks at her.

Frost frowns at him. "Fine then. Enlighten us."

"Are all of you that dull?!" Howler lowers his voice now. He speaks in an angry whisper, glancing back in case the children are listening. "If he catches us talking about this, he will-"

"Talking about what, Howler?"

The seven associates all freeze in place. That voice…

… the Headmaster.

Krista and Pineno turn around. The Slowking is walking towards the group, which his arms folded behind his back. The associates just stare, not knowing what to say.

"Quiet now, are we? I heard a lot of rambling, and I figured I would see what it may be about." Slowking says. He looks somewhat annoyed. "Howler. You are already in a deep hole. What are you scolding them about? Hiding something again?"

"N-no sir, it was just-"

"I highly recommend you don't tell a dead lie in my face. Your tail is between your legs, along with Dusk there." Slowking points out the obvious body language. "Also, it seems the rest of you are almost rattling. Is there something you need to share with me? You know I find it displeasing when someone hides something from me. Is that what all of you are doing right now?"

Dusk lowers his head. "Well… you see… uh, it's hard to explain-"

"Don't play with your words." Slowking demands.

Pineno speaks up. "Well-"

"I wish to hear what the associates were speaking of." Slowking frowns. "I want an answer."

Grove opens her mouth.

But Boomer blurts it out. "Oh, nothin' much! Just tellin' the laddies a story 'bout corrupted monsters! Keh-keh!"

"Boomer!" The others scold him again.

"What?" Boomer shrugs. "He demanded an answer, no?"

The Slowking frowns before he answers. "Perhaps it was because of what happened yesterday. After all, anyone with The Sorcerer is corrupted for sure. Excluding the Dragonite, of course."

"Wait, what?" Krista is lost.

"But… let's not dwell on that for too long." Slowking grins in a friendly manner. He changes the subject. "I am so glad to see the two of you feel better."

The associates are left completely confused. Even Boomer tilts his head with a confused "Keh?"

Krista is glad he changed the subject so quickly. She can't stand around the tension. But why did he change his mood so quickly?

Also appreciating the subject change, Pineno smiles small. "No kidding. We would had been done for if you never showed up…" His smile fades as guilt takes over. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm the one who kept asking Krista to come along. I deserve to get punished."

Krista doesn't know how to take what he just said, but it makes her feel bad. "You don't have…"

"Though it is true that what you had done was intolerable… I won't punish you." Slowking's statement surprises many. He chuckles lightly. "Mostly, this is Howler's fault for letting you through. You got punished enough, child. What matters is that you are here today. Only a rare few would escape from the claws of Dragonite. I must thank Grove for keeping her word on looking after you two."

The Gogoat bows, somewhat embarrassed. "Oh, please, sir. It's something I am always willing to do. Though, I can't help but feel sorry for Legend. I knocked him around pretty bad. He didn't deserve that."

"Whoa. What do you mean?" Krista frowns, not seeing how anyone could possibly feel bad for a villain. "That Dragonite tried to kidnap us!"

Frost shakes his head. He seems to disapprove of what the Meowth just said.

"Huh..?"

Vigor begins to explain. "That Dragonite is a sweet monster. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Not unless he feels he needs to, but he is just too sweet and innocent, it's sad."

A Dragonite described as sweet and innocent? Sure. They can pass off as cute but… they are supposed to be very strong Pokémon. They are very rare to see, in fact, and battling one is certainly a challenge but… the one they speak of in particular has Krista wondering. Just what happened back there?

"Legend was stolen as a hatching from his mother's nest." Slowking begins to explain. "They could had raised him to be heartless… but for some reason, he never turned out that way. He behaves like a young child who has so much to see in the world. Not to mention he is unable to speak. He can understand what you are saying to him. He just doesn't talk. He's been that way since he was a hatchling."

"He's so naive and oblivious to what he is really doing, sadly." Grove says. "He only wants to please Knight, the Bisharp who trained him to fight and all. I guess he sees Knight as his father or something. I really don't know."

"Legend wouldn't hurt anyone unless they hurt Knight." Dusk adds his own words. "Other than that, he's just a goof who loves to eat gummies."

"Oh… wow…" Krista stammered. "I never thought about that…"

"So now you know." The Headmaster nods. The Pokémon smiles as he closes his eyes, extending an open paw towards the Chespin. "Now that we have that out the way… I will take it back, if you don't mind."

Pineno is completely lost. "Take what back?"

It clicks. Krista reminds him quickly. "That map! You still have the map!"

"The- oh." Pineno shamefully reaches in the bag to pull out the rolled up map. He hands it to the Slowking who keeps the silly smile, though it could be just a show.

"Wait. _You _took my map?!" Dusk's jaw drops. "That's a very valuable thing you took there, buddy! I'll have you know!"

Pineno chuckles nervously. He sinks to the ground a little. "I was just… borrowing it."

"But you never asked, did you?" Slowking points out. "No matter. The case is closed. Associates, it's time to run class. As for you children, head for Stoneridge Complex. Aside from your training, it is necessary for young and growing minds to be educated. Grove should be on her way down there. The others will reach there in a few once they complete their small errands."

Grove nods quickly, and she is on the move. The other associates are quick to get to their own positions.

Krista can't help but ask a stupid question. "Wait… you mean we are going to a school?"

Slowking laughs. "Silly child. This place _is _a school. It's too obvious from the title I hold. We train monsters of all ages. The few that wish to fight back are trained to become Retaliators, such as you two wish." He taps his head twice before turning and leaving once more.

As the Slowking shrinks further away in perspective, Pineno grins. "I'm so glad we came here."

**\- 0000 -**

It doesn't take long for the town to come into view. If it was barren before, the reason why is here. All the Pokémon are gathering here, chatting happily amongst themselves. They seem to be gathering to the town square. Surprisingly, the number of children out number the adults.

It seems a positive energy has returned since the lockdown had been called off. More and more Pokémon come to the area, chatting about anything that comes to mind.

The numbers are impossible to count. Krista's mouth slowly hangs open at what she seems.

Hundreds. Hundreds of Pokémon are coming to the same place. Though the crowd is gigantic, one Pokémon can be made out since they seem to be guiding them.

"Grove!" Pineno shouts the name before Krista can even think of it. The Chespin leaves her behind in am excited sprint, rushing pass surprised Pokémon who are nearly knocked down by his energy.

"Pineno, you- urrr!" Krista begins to run, but only to catch up to him. She squeezes her way through, apologizing as she would occasionally bump against someone. She hears a fascinated gasp now and then, but her focus is on the Chespin, not the crowd.

The Gogoat takes notice of their hasty arrival. She was obviously expecting them due to how she appears at ease and not surprised. "Children."

"You're fast! We had to catch up to you!" Pineno says.

"We?" Grove looks at the crowd. "I thought I saw your friend earlier. Did she get lost in the crowd?"

The Chespin realizes he had left his friend behind. He turns around, expecting her to walk out somehow, but she is certainly lost in there. "Krista?"

"YAAAAAH!"

Grove blinks as a Meowth springs in the air from the crowd. She catches the Meowth using her vines, and she sets her down in front of her. A group of Pokémon rush to the Gogoat who now pushes the Meowth behind her. "What is this about?"

"We are beating up the bad guy!" A male Nidoran announces with confidence. "We'll catch her and turn her into The Federation!"

"Yeah!" A Buneary agrees, jumping eagerly. "If we catch her and turn her in, we'll get lots of money!"

"I'm not a bad guy!" Krista shouts at them. She is not in the mood to be dragged away by a mob of children.

"Oh, dear." Grove sighs as a few watching adults laugh.

A Phanpy steps forward. "C'mon, Ms. Grove! Let 'er go! We gotta get her! We gotta!"

"Oh, hush!"

The children shrink immediately.

"Please. She is not one of them." Grove says. "Children. What have I told you about judging at first glance? Please be kind… and help these new students learn what you were taught."

"New? Ya mean dat Meowth and Chespin are gonna be wit us now?" Phanpy doesn't appear to be happy with it. "But… a Meowth?"

Grove frowns at him. It is enough to make him step back and say nothing more. She looks at the other children who seem just as curious and confused. "What did I say about us monsters?"

As if they had done this many times before, the children respond; "Every monster is different in their own special ways. Not everyone's the same as reputation says."

"Good. We accepted Midnight in the Corporation, and she's a Sneasel. So why can't we accept a Meowth?" Grove challenges the students.

They don't say anything.

"Point proven." Grove nods. She turns around to see the other associates walking to the scene. "Just in time."

"Important lesson, I take it?" Eight lowers from the ceiling, hanging from a string of web.

Grove nods. She tugs the pair along with her vines, and she stands in the town square. Dusk joins her left side, and Howler joins her right. Soaring above the crowd is Boomer, who is laughing as usual.

Frost and Vigor join the associates, standing nearby. The gathered six exchange uneasy glances. Something is unfinished, it seems.

_(They still look nervous.) _Krista frowns. _(Slowking didn't look too happy with them earlier. I guess they were saved by the bell.)_

Grove nudges Krista with her nose to urge her forward. It snaps her out of her thoughts. "Class, I want you to make Pineno and Krista feel at home. Remember. They are kids just like you. So it is important to look after each other."

The children seem to think about it, and surprisingly, they all crowd around the pair with excited chatter and warm smiles.

_(Wow. These kids accepted me like it was nothing.)_ Krista is amazed by just how quickly they adapted to her. Now they seem to be happy to be around her.

"So, like… you're a real Meowth, huh?" A Shinx smiles. "But you look so different! Are you a shiny?"

"No, silly! She's just a different form! I think she's a normal-type instead of dark!" The Buneary responds. "Remember. The Headmaster taught us about regional variants last week!'

"Oh, yeah!"

"Check this out!" The male Nidoran hops. "A Meowth is with us! That's pretty cool! I never saw this one up close before! I wonder if she can still learn dark-type moves?"

"No. She's not dark!" Shinx says.

"But she might learn Night Slash or something! Oh! I bet she knows Bite! There! I win!"

Pineno laughs lightly. "They seem to like you, Krista. What a relief!"

All heads turn to him.

"Whoa! A Chespin!" The children crowd around him, asking him countless questions as some grab his quills out of curiosity. The watching associates seem amused by this. All except Howler, who simply watches with an emotionless look.

"Do you know Pin Missile?" A Shellos asks cutely.

Pineno smiles. "Yeah. I do." He winches when a Elekid tugs a quill too hard. "Hey…"

"Does it hurt when someone touches your quills?" Shinx asks.

Pineno frees his head. "Not really, but if you pull it, it hurts."

"Can you break rocks?" A Weedle asks.

The Chespin blinks before answering. "Well… I was told I can…"

"Do you know other moves?" A Ladyba asks.

A Pidove seems eager. "Can you shatter a mountain?"

Pineno laughs uneasy as questions are thrown at him. He clearly wants it to stop.

"Can you go without eating as long as the sun is out?"

"Are you afraid of fire?"

"How long can you go without water?"

"How many moves do you know?"

"Do you really become a fighting-type when you evolve?"

"Do you know Hyper Beam?"

"When you poop, does your poop grow grass?"

Pineno steps back with a surprised look. "What?!"

Grove shakes her head. "Respect their space, children. Let them breathe. I know all of you are excited to see two rare Pokémon with us, but don't wear them down too soon. We have a lesson today. We will be revising safety rules."

"Safety rules?"

Krista recognizes that voice. She looks past a few children, and she sees Magma standing with Ax and Midnight. (_Oh. Right. Of course they would be here, too. I just hope they leave me alone.)_

If they even get near her…

Looking at Pineno, his expression isn't welcoming. He is still angry with them for what they did. Midnight takes notice of this. The pair exchanges a heated glare for a second.

Ax seems disappointed. "But Ms. Grove. You promised you would show us battle techniques today." His statement is supported as many others whine.

"I know, I know. But we were under lockdown, remember? Knight came by." Grove hears their gasps, so she carries on. "I had to run outside because someone was in danger."

"Oh yeah! I heard that Chespin and Meowth actually met him!" One voice from the crowd exclaims. The others are amazed, but they don't invade space this time.

Midnight speaks over the crowd. "Oh, please! Everyone knows that the only reason why that happened was because Krista is a minion! She's a spy working for Knight! Makes sense if you think about it!"

Pineno growls slightly as many of the children believe it. They either back away or glare at Krista angrily, and Midnight is sticks her tounge out at the Chespin.

"Yeah! It makes sense! Let's get her!" Shinx exclaims.

"Stop it!" Grove firmly instructs them all. "Krista is not one of them! As for you, Midnight, you know better! How would you feel if someone tried to make you look bad all because you are a Sneasel?"

Midnight looks towards the ground, refusing to answer.

Pineno sticks his own tongue back at her.

"Now then, please." Grove seems drained at this point. "Can we please move on to-"

The children ignore her, now talking to Meowth and Chespin like they are friends again. Children can bounce between feelings so easily, it's impressive.

"Sorry. Sorry." Shinx apologizes to Krista. "We promise to not judge you like that again."

"Yeah. We'll just wait until you do something bad, _then _we'll send you to The Federation!" The male Nidoran says cheerfully.

Krista can only listen to them. (_Gee. Thanks.)_

Pineno tilts his head. "You guys are okay with her?"

"Yep!" A black rattata smiles.

"But ya know, da last time we had a Meowth, they were a bad guy all along!" The Phanpy tells them. "Then, Da Headmaster got real upset! I heard that he banished da Meowth down inna deep abyss!"

"No, you're wrong!" A Shinx smiles. "The Headmaster banished the Meowth in the darkest cave!"

A Patrat walks between both of them. "No, no. You're both wrong! He unleashed his wrath and destroyed him!"

Okay. This is not helping.

"Hey! That's quite enough, children!" Grove shouts to grab their attention. "We are in the middle of class! We will not be discussing what happened! It's disrupting your classmates!"

"Sorry, Ms. Grove…" The children now have their attention focused on her, as they should have in the first place.

Grove waits for a couple seconds in case they try to talk nonsense again. Once she is sure they are ready, she begins.

The class wasn't all too exciting. It is like any other class. Grove lectures the students about basic safety rules such as what to do when there is a fire, and going over some safety drills. The children are engrossed in the lesson, which is a bit of a shock for Krista. She was expecting them to get bored within 10 minutes or so.

Now, the Gogoat is asking questions to test their knowledge so far.

"Alright children. Are we allowed to go outside?" Grove asks them.

"Noooooooo." The children respond, shaking their heads at the same time.

"Are we allowed to talk to strangers?"

"Noooooooo."

The Gogoat nods. "Right. Is anyone allowed to open the doors?"

"Noooooooo."

"What do we do when a stranger comes to the door?" Grove walks around, looking at as many of the children as she can.

"Stay away and tell an associate!" The children respond.

"If the stranger is allowed in?"

"Make way!"

"What if they are denied?"

"Don't bat an eye!"

"What happens if they somehow come inside when they aren't allowed?" Grove narrows her eyes for dramatic effect.

"Run away and hide!"

Grove smiles at them all. "Good job! You remembered! I will make sure to tell The Headmaster! Now, let's review and practice more safety rules." She turns to Krista and Pineno. "I want you two to pay close attention. The others will show you what to do."

"Okay." Krista doesn't mind. She's actually curious on what this is. She glances at Pineno who is focused on the lesson, so she pays close attention.

Grove begins to pace around slowly, studying the children again. "How many children do you think are in this very building? Go on. Make a guess."

"U-um…" Some are not sure. Others think very hard.

"A hundred!" A Skitty cries out.

"No! A thousand!" A Pidgey spreads its wings.

"No! Fifty billion and two!" Shinx says with a small jump.

Grove laughs at the Shinx's answer. "Oh, my! That's a lot, but we don't have _that _many. We would need a place far bigger than this if we did!" She clears her throat. "No. We have 2,800 children sheltered in here 2,874 to be exact."

"Whoooooooa!" Cries of awe fly through the huge crowd.

Rattata asks his question eagerly; "How many grown-ups are there?!"

"We have around 450 grown-ups in here. 457 to be exact." Grove smiles. "7 are the associates, and 1 is the Headmaster. That leaves you with 449 other grown-ups who are looking after you! Now! When can a child go outside?"

A Phanpy answers. "When they are goin' inna dungeon, b-but they gots to go with a grown-up!"

"That's right." Grove approves. "Now. If you are a Retaliator in training, you can't go in a dungeon until 6 months have passed. Right, Pineno?"

The Chespin becomes embarrassed for being called out for his recent mistake. Seeing how everyone is looking at him, he nods quickly. "Yes…"

Grove smiles. "Now then… moving on. There is another reason we may have to go outside."

Midnight answers. "When we are traveling together."

"Yes. That's right. There are times when we all have to go somewhere important. When that happens…"

Magma answers now. "We have to walk together and stay together. The associates will be around us to make sure no one gets lost."

"That's right. Now, all of you are in a group right now. Let's pretend we are traveling, and suddenly, you see Knight!"

Several gasps are heard.

"What do you do?"

Shinx stands tall. "Alert! Alert!"

As soon as he said those words, the children all crouch down, ready to attack it seems. At the same time, watching adults suddenly spring into action by rushing to the closest group of children and standing around them in a circle. The associates stand in the outer wall.

They formed a barricade around the chosen group.

Krista watches as Grove taps her badge twice using a vine, and she assumes the other 6 associates did the same. The badge glows like a pulse. Howler leaves the group with Dusk. They face each other.

Howler frowns at Dusk. The frown seems forced, actually, so he isn't upset towards the dark-type for real. Why he is frowning is discovered quickly. "Begone! Evil Knight!"

The children lose their serious attitude as they all break into laughter. They all giggle as the Arcanine walks towards Dusk who is making an angry face.

"No! I will take these children!" Dusk says, changing his voice to sound "evil". "They are all mine! Mahahaha!"

"Oh, no!" Howler falls down with dramatic effect when Dusk jumped at him. The children gasp, but a few giggle. "I need everyone to cheer for me! We need the badges to become stronger so that we can summon The Headmaster! He's too far to answer us right now! Come on, children!"

Krista and Pineno become confused, but they know the others will know what to do.

The children stand tall, and they all shout together;

"_S is for Support, that's what he gives us!_

_L is for Leadership, it's what he knows!_

_O is for Outstanding, performance is well known!_

_W is for Willpower, determined and strong!_

_K is for Kindness, it destroys madness!_

_I is for Inspiring, that's what he is!_

_N is for Nimble, how grateful are we?_

_G is for Guidance, he won't stand down!"_

"What about a Slowking can possibly be nimble?! Aaah!" Dusk growls out, making the children laugh. "He is slow! It's in his name! I will take all of you! Mahahaha!"

Blue light gathers near them and separates as a shockwave, revealing the Slowking. "No, you won't!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" The children cheer as Dusk stands quickly.

"Oh, no! The king is here with his guards!" Dusk acts surprised.

"And now you will go away! Begone!" Slowking swings his scepter around, and Dusk falls down on purpose. They stand and bow, and the kids clap and cheer.

"Thank you." Slowking smiles. "Incredible. You did a really good job! You are dismissed until tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The children disband with a cheer, rushing off for their own activities.

Krista and Pineno stand awkwardly now. They realize that they weren't given exact instructions on what they should do… besides enjoying the day.

Pineno looks at Krista strangely. "Um… what can we do now?"

Grove overheard him. "Now, isn't it about time for you two to return to your studies? You have much to learn."

Slowking nods. "She is right. Go on. There is nothing here right now. Your assignment for today is waiting for you in your room."

Krista is not disappointed that nothing else would happen, but she doesn't argue. She takes notice of how upset Pineno is.

The Chespin truly wants to do more. "Can we at least have some hands on stuff?"

"Not now. Go on."

"But-"

"Go on."

Pineno sighs. "I… I guess. I just really want to go but… I keep messing things up."

Krista can understand that he truly wants to do more dungeon work. However, after what happened yesterday, she would have no problem staying indoors. She can understand why they will be denied of any hands-on work for a while.

And Pineno is aware of this.

Grove smiles. "It's fine, Pineno."

"Silly child. Mistakes are made. That is why I am here." Slowking says. He looks at Krista now. "Conflict doesn't solve everything. Nor does charging into dungeons. Standing your ground is one thing, but there is no reason to be so stubborn, now is there?"

Krista frowns. She can hardly stand her own ground.

"Children…." Slowking smiles and pats them both on the head. Krista flinched at his touch, but she relaxes a second later. "It's alright. You can't expect things to go well in the beginning. I already know that many will frown at you… that is why I am here to guide you myself. That way, I can be sure you don't wander off on the wrong path. Now then…"

He steps back.

"I have to start a meeting with my associates."

Grove is confused. "A meeting? I don't recall…" Her voice trails off as the Slowking frowns at her. "Oh. An emergency meeting… understood…"

Slowking taps the ground once with the base of his scepter. However, his badge blinks just before he could do it again. The scepter just starting glowing, apparently waiting for the next move.

"What's wrong?" Pineno never saw a badge blink before.

Slowking doesn't answer the question. Instead, he taps the badge with a single claw. "Yes, Zee. What is it?"

A pause.

"Oh? Someone wants to be let in? Who is it?"

There is the silence again, until...

"Oh! Oh, my! He's actually here waiting for me?" Slowking hurries through the residential area quickly. "Well, then! Don't just linger! Open the gates!"

Pineno looks at Krista. "What was all that about?"

Krista can only shrug.

Grove shrugs. "I can't imagine who could make the Headmaster so quick to his feet. I doubt Aluminium would just come back so soon. We'll see in a second. The Headmaster doesn't open the gates for anyone."

As if on cue, they hear the sound of gears at work as the doors leading to the outside world open. The children rush past Grove to get a better look.

The waterfall is pushed aside, and walking through it with dragging feet is a large Pokémon who… looks very similar to a Slowking.

"That looks almost like a Slowking… " Krista notes.

"It's A Slowbro." Pineno is interested. A second later, he seems amazed. "Look at the cloak he is wearing! No way! Is that-"

"Whooooa!" A voice is heard within the gathering crowd.

"Is that really him?!"

"No way! This is crazy! Both of them in the same room!"

"Is this a nightmare or a good dream?!"

What stands out about the Slowbro right away is what it is wearing. It could easily be mistaken as a poncho, but it is not, since it only covers half of the body, stopping near the belly.

It cloak is a dark purple. The backside of the it actually reaches down until it covers the tail. His arms are almost completely hidden. At the center of the collar area is a Retaliation Badge as well. The center stone that tells the rank is just like Boomer's.

How did a Slowbro got that far? If she recalls correctly… Boomer is in the Master Rank… which is a very, very high rank that should take years to obtain.

The newcomer looks around, scratching his head with a single claw. "Yes, yes. I came really far. But I think I am as lost as a lone star. My, my." The Slowbro seems confused… but he didn't look so bright since he arrived anyway…

The voice gives the fact that this Slowbro is a male. It's deep, but not too deep. If Krista could describe it, it could be in the same depth as a man yawning. This Slowbro has a voice that is a little deeper than Slowking.

Is he talking to himself?

"Right, right. I came here to see my brother. He is here I take it, since this place is like no other. Yes?"

"I knew it!" Pineno laughs as he looks at Krista. "Krista! Can you believe it! I get to meet two royals in one week! Most Pokémon only get to see one in their lifetime!"

"What? He's a royal, too?" Krista is confused. She thought only the five who run the continent are the royals. There's more?

"I've heard so much about him, but I never thought I would meet him! The Slowbro there is going to be the next Supervisor! That's Prince Effort! He's the brother of The Headmaster!"

Slowking has a brother?! Krista can only wonder why this was never mentioned before

And the way he talks is just…

… bizzare.

Krista frowns. "Wait. How did he even get here without running into henchmen?"

"They say that he is about as strong as his brother!" Pineno explains. "But he's different. Instead of battling, he prefers to talk his way out. He's a really good negotiator!"

_(A Pokémon who doesn't battle? I didn't think there was such a thing.)_ Krista is even more interested with this prince.

"It has been how long, dear brother?" Slowking's voice grabs Krista's attention. The crowd steps aside quickly to allow the pair to meet. Grove is just behind the Slowking.

Effort the Slowbro greets him with a wide smile. "Yes! Yes! My brother! My brother! It's been a while since we've last seen each other. Yes?"

Slowking responds with a chuckle. He stands in front of him now. "Hello to you, Effort. What brings you here to the corporation? Something troubling you?"

"No, no. No trouble at all. I just came to check on my big brother this fall. Yes, indeed."

The question that's been bugging Krista finally comes out of her mouth. "How did he even get Master Rank?"

Several heads turn to her.

Krista sinks. She realizes her question probably came out wrong. "Sorry. What I said was just rude."

"Don't be fooled by his appearance and species reputation." Slowking chuckles. "My brother is a member of The Retaliation Corporation as well. However, he left this place 5 years ago when he was told to come by to work as an Associate in the North. To work for a Supervisor instead of a Headmaster is truly important. The Supervisor ranks above a Headmaster, but The Federation ranks above The Supervisor. The Supervisor is a powerful king himself."

"Wow. Sounds like a lot." Pineno tilts his head. "How come you don't work up North?"

"I am no associate, child." Slowking laughs. "I can't go over there in a million years unless they really need me for something!"

Krista is somewhat confused. Someone as great as Slowking has never been in an important place? "You… you've never been over there before?"

"None of the us leading royals have. Only a few selected associates were brought there. A regional Head should go, but the Supervisor needs us royals to stay in our region at all times. The North is too far. If I ever need to go over there, I will need Zee to take me there. My scepter can only allow me to teleport around this region. That is why I said I can't go in the North unless they need me."

Grove speaks. "Besides. The royals are filling in as the Headmaster or Headmistress now until those second-in-command have completed their training. Soon, Howler will be The Headmaster. It will allow our king to focus on his main duties."

"Howler will become Headmaster _if _he proves himself worthy." Slowking reminds her.

Effort nods, and he turns around to see many children approaching him in awe. He clearly has a reputation since the children seem to admire him. "Brother, brother. I'll just stay awhile. So much has happened within a mile."

"Understood. I heard how your place got ambushed." Slowking nods sadly.

"Yes, yes. Ambushed indeed. I tried to persuade them to hold back their greed. Yes." Effort frowns. "But, but… Knight pulled his card. I was stuck down awfully hard."

Slowking follows this. "Hm. You seemed to escape alright. What about the other survivors?"

Effort seems a bit clueless. "Dunno, dunno."

"Knight and I had many battles before… but not once was there a victor." Slowking frowns. "Bother. He is pushing me further each time."

Krista almost looks at him like he is crazy.

Never has she heard him say that. Sounds like Slowking and Knight are arch enemies. No wonder why they know each other so well.

Grove takes notice of how concerned the children look. She tries to draw their attention away from worry. "Prince Effort will be staying for a couple weeks, so I want everyone to make him feel welcome!" Grove says.

"Yes, Ms. Grove!" The children respond back.

"This is the best day ever!" One child cries out.

"Wow! I always wanted to meet the prince! This is amazing!" A Lavitar grins.

_(It's strange how a prince can casually walk in here and stay.)_ Krista thinks to herself. _(I guess Pokémon operate differently from humans. Or, is this place so well guarded, that this is nothing to worry over?)_

Pineno looks at Krista. "I guess we should return to our usual work. The Headmaster looks a bit upset right now. We should let him be… I guess."

"It's fine." Grove assures him. "He's still feeling a bit worked up from his recent battle. He arrived in the nick of time to save you… so it had him thinking for some time. Now then, is there anything you may have in mind?"

"Yeah…" Pineno begins. "Master rank is hard to get, huh? How did Slowbro get that far? Well… actually, how did _Boomer_ even get that far?"

"Boomer handles retaliation jobs more than any other. In fact… I believe retaliation jobs are the only ones he handles." Grove explains. "Don't get too close with him. He's… not what you would expect."

The two stare at her.

Grove laughs. "I'm messing with you, but seriously. Don't try to be his friend. His work is nothing you want to be involved in. He will try to pull you into it, and you may not make it out. Now, go on. The Headmaster is expecting you to get some work done."

"Um… okay…"

The pair head back into the halls, glancing back to see the children surrounding Effort, and throwing all sorts of questions all over him. They would like to know more about the newcomer but… that will have to wait.

Looks like they forgot their lessons already

"There isn't a single day without us learning something crazy new, huh?" Pineno notes.

Krista has to think about it before giving her answer. "I guess not. This place is always restless."

"Just like we will be." Pineno says. "Grove did say our assignment is waiting in the room, right?"

After a decent walk, they arrive at their door. Using their badges, they gain access inside. Sitting on Krista's bed is a white envelope with footprints across it. It looks ridiculous to Krista.

"That's the one! It has our team name!" Pineno picks it up as soon as he reached it. He tears it open carefully, trying not to destroy whatever may be inside. He pulls out a sheet of paper and unfolds it.

"What does it say?"

Pineno frowns. "It says… "_Help! I'm lost in this dungeon and I can't escape! Anyone! Please!" _That's it. The reward is… I dunno- wait. WAIT A SECOND!"

Krista had to cover her ears.

"I see that you have found it." Slowking is heard from behind. He walks to them both, smiling small. "It wasn't an easy decision."

Pineno looks at him funny. "Wait… you mean…?"

Slowking looks off down the hall. He is in heavy thought. He remains quiet until he speaks at last; "Go to bed early, get up bright and early tomorrow, and meet with Dusk. He will prep you for what I have in store for you."

"What?" Pineno is confused at first, but his eyes light up the second he catches an idea. "Wait! You mean… we are actually going to a dungeon?! Is that what this paper is?!"

"Pine Forest. I already picked out an easy mission for you both." The Headmaster turns around as he places his paws behind his back. "Meet with me in my chamber as soon as you are ready tomorrow, but don't keep me waiting long. I'll see you then."

With that note, he begins to walk down the hall.

It takes several seconds for Pineno to finally jump in pure excitement. "Yes! We did it, Krista! We actually did it! We convinced him to allow us in a dungeon! Whoo-hoo!"

By nearly getting kidnapped by Knight? How was that convincing? Regardless, Pineno is very happy.

Krista doesn't know how to handle his burst of excitement. "I'm starting to wonder if this is a good idea…"

"Of course it is!" The Chespin slams one paw on the other. "I'm sure he will keep an eye on us as we do the mission! We just have to be careful, but I know we can do it!"

"Children."

They almost didn't catch his distant call. The pair turn down the hall, looking at the Slowking who is waving at them far down.

"Come here, please."

As soon as they reach him, the royal Pokémon nods twice.

"So, what kind of mission are we going to do tomorrow?" Pineno asks cheerfully.

"According to your notice, it is a rescue mission. Your objective will be to rescue a lost Surskit in floor 2. It wandered too far from its home and is in danger of being attacked. At this time of night, The Sorcerer's henchmen are lurking, so we will have to wait until dawn."

"I hate to leave that poor monster in there any longer but… okay!" Pineno looks at his friend. "We finally got a mission! We can't afford to blow this, Krista!"

This is a rare opportunity. Krista has to agree. _(Yes, that's true. Normally, Slowking would had never allowed new recruits to do missions this early but… he is making this an exception for us. We can't mess this up. This is our one and only shot!)_

"Use everything you learned, and it should play out fine. Perhaps yesterday's event will help succeed with the mission tomorrow." Slowking pats both children on the head with a small smile.

Pineno smiles back as the pink paw leaves his head. "Thank you, Headmaster. I… I don't really know what to say, but…"

"It is all fine. Come on." He takes their paws and begins to walk them through the halls like they are toddlers once again.

The pair don't seem to mind.

"Let's go sit and have a cup of Lum Berry juice for now. We will have a long day tomorrow."

...

A pair of eyes narrow until they disappear behind the walls. Midnight rushes up the stairs to meet her teammates. "It's happening…"

Ax frowns at this. "I can't believe it! How come Team Retribute gets to do missions before we do?! That's hardly fair! We've been here working our tails off for 3 months, and those two have only been here for a week!"

Midnight crosses her arms. "Hmph. It seems our Headmaster has some favoritism going on. Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Hm?" Ax and Magma listen in.

"I will talk about this to a certain Pokémon who is just as upset about that scratch cat as we are. She is far more experienced than anyone else I know. She'll tear them to pieces. They'll wish they never came here."

"That could work against the Meowth, but what about Pineno?" Magma asks.

"Yeah. He even had _you _cornered, Midnight. No other kid here ever managed to do that before!" Ax reminds her. "Aren't you worried? He battles in a style I've never seen before."

"His style is that of a royal guard." Midnight tells them. "That's the only explanation on why we had so much trouble against him. You heard about Zypher, right?"

"Yeah? You mean that super-strong Chesnaught that is a member of The Ultra Superior Guard?" Magma asks. "You're not saying he knows him, are you? Zypher lost his whole family, remember?"

"Not all of them." Midnight says.

Ax and Magma blink. "Pineno is his son?!"

"That's why he's so strong. He has that bloodline." Midnight frowns. "That's why we need him far away from Krista, before he realizes his own strength..."

* * *

**To be Continued to Chapter 9!**


End file.
